


Principal

by PandaBlossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Harassment, Help, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Mental Abuse, Other, School, Training Camp, hinata protection squad, sick!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom
Summary: 。。。A new principal at Karasuno Highscool has managed to push Hinata past the point of comfort and things start to change. But not for the better.。。。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story that was supposed to be out in April but life’s been a little rough. 
> 
> Definatly wanted to come back to this story though, so here it is!
> 
> Kinda just jumped right into it too.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! Check out my another angsty stories on my page!
> 
>  

“We’re getting a new principal tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I wish we’d get a new vice principal though. He’s such a geezer.” 

“I know right. I heard he even wears a wig.” 

This was the conversation two girls next to Hinata we’re having. However, he wasn’t paying any attention, as he was packing up his stuff and getting ready to leave for volleyball practice. 

“I hope he’s nice.” 

“It’s a He?”

“Yeah. Maybe he’ll be good looking too.” The two girls giggled. 

Hinata got up to leave, but ended up running into one of the girls desk, knocking her things onto the floor. 

“Watch where you’re going, Hinata!” She cried out.

“Sorry! I must’ve tripped! Here!” He said, helping her pick up her things. 

“Don’t touch my stuff! Just go! I’ll get it myself.” She huffed, and Hinata stood up, feeling bad that he knocked her things over, and was about to apologize again, when he bumped into somebody else standing behind him.

“Is something the matter, ladies?” The person asked. He was quite tall and lanky, and had short, almost buzzed, black hair. He had some stubble on his chin, but not in a gross, pubescent way.

“It’s nothing. It’s just Hinata here has two left feet and can’t even walk straight.” She grumbled out. 

“I’m really sorry!” Hinata apologized again, bowing to show he meant it. He didn’t mean to run into her desk, he was just in a hurry to get to practice. They were training more because of the tournament coming up, and he wanted to get some extra practice in before the others showed up. 

“Well that’s okay, accidents happen, here, let me help.” He man got down to help her and her friend pick up the items that were knocked off the desk. 

“I’m the new principal here. Mr.Endo” he held his hand out for the girl to shake and she blushed.  
“Nice to meet you.” 

“N-nice to meet you too.” She stuttered, and her friend was in awe at the gesture.

“Well, then ladies, shall I walk you out?”

“I wish, but we have class room cleaning duty today.” She whined. 

“Well, then.” The Mr.Endo looked back at Hinata and had a strange smirk on his face, that made Hinata feel sort of... uncomfortable. He was already anxious because he want to already be at the volleyball court practicing, and now he had to wait to see what Mr.Endo was going to say. 

“How about, since this gentleman- what is your name?” He asked. 

“I-I’m Hinata Shouyou..” He said.

“Well, since Hinata knocked over your personal belongings, I think it’s only fair that he should take over for you today.” 

“B-but, I have practice-“ 

“Then I suggest you work fast.” He said in a strange tone.  
“In fact. Everyone!” He announced to the class. 

“As your new principal, I would like to give everyone on cleaning duty, the day off.” 

Everyone cheered and gathered their stuff, leaving instantly to go to their clubs or go home, leaving the four of them in the room. 

“Except for you of course. It’s only fair that since you knocked this lovely ladie’s things over, without helping her pick them up, you should kindly take her cleaning duty for today.” He said. 

“But she didn’t want-“

“It doesn’t matter. What Mr.Endo says, goes.” The girl said, and her and her friend walked out of the room together. 

“Make you sure don’t miss any spots, Hinata.” The principal said, menacingly, and ruffled Hinatas hair, but not in a loving or playful way. More in a... sinister kind of way. 

Once they left, Hinata was the only one standing in the room now, overly looking everything he had to clean, which usually took about ten people, he’d be cleaning by himself. 

“I could be practing right now!” Hinata grumbled, but set his bag down and got to work, knowing there would be no way out of it, no matter what he did. 

 

。。。

 

Hinata had just finished sweeping under the desks and had pushed all the chairs in, when his teacher walked in. 

“Hinata? Why are you still here? Did everyone go home?” She asked. 

“No, it’s just me today.” He chuckled nervously, trying to finish as fast as he could. 

“Where’s everyone else. You’re not supposed to be cleaning yourself.” 

“Principal Endo sent everyone else home.” He said, trying to stay perky, but he just wanted to be finished already. 

“Why? Everyone who’s assigned to class room duty it supposed to be here.” She said, pulling out the chart.  
“You’re not even in duty for two more days. Why’d everyone else leave?” 

“Principals orders?” Hinata guessed. Everyone knew that if you were assigned class room duty, to stay, but Principal Endo’s orders were for everyone to leave. Hinata wasn’t even going to mention what happened earlier and why he was the only one left. 

“Aren’t you also supposed to be a practice already? Everyone else has left.” 

Hinata grimaced at the thought that he was the only one still cleaning and couldn’t make it to practice, because the principal made him stay and clean alone. 

“Oh..” was all he said, and finished sweeping silently, wallowing in his thoughts. 

“You can go.” 

Hinata perked up at those words and turned to look at his teacher.

“You’ve stayed long enough. You can go to your club.” 

“Thank you!” He said, quickly putting the broom away and grabbed his bag. He was so happy he could finally leave. His teacher was usually stingy with him, but he didn’t care. She let him leave so he could get some practice in today. 

Hinata ran down the hallways in joy, but before he turned that final corner to get the gym, he once again, ran into Principal Endo. 

“Ah, I’m sorry.” He bowed, and was about to run past him, when his arm was grabbed. 

“You’re not supposed to run in the hallways, Hinata.” He said, in a dark tone, not quite like earlier. It was much more menacing this time.

“Sorry. I was in a hurry.” He said, looking down at the ground. He suddenly felt the principal’s large, cold hand grab his chin and pull his face towards his line of sight.

“Look at me when you are speaking, Hinata Shouyou. You need to learn some respect. This isn’t elementary school anymore. You need to act your age and learn your place.” 

Hinata was terrified. No one has ever said these kinds of things to him, nor handle him like this. The hand on his arm and face were the most uncomfortable feeling he’s ever felt. He didn’t dare look away, but he all he wanted to do was never look at this man ever again, and he had only met him a few hours ago. 

“Am I understood?” 

“Y-yes, sir.” Hinata said, getting a sick feeling in his stomach. 

“Good.” He smirked, and stood up straight, letting go of Hinatas face, but left his other hand around Hinatas arm. 

“I was supposed to be here tomorrow. Though, I’m glad I come early. I got to meet you. I also got to go over your profile. Failing classes, rambunctious, doesn’t focus. But you are in the volleyball club. I heard about that. You guys go to tournaments, don’t you?” 

“Y-yes. Yes sir.” 

“You know.” He said suddenly, and loudly, causing Hinata to flinch.  
“In some places, to stay on a sports team, you need good grades. You however... don’t have good grades in any of your subjects. Why is that?” 

“Um-“ 

“There’s no excuse for bad grades, Hinata. I would suggest you study. We’re planning on adding a new rule, that if you have below the average grade in any subject, you will be excluded from any clubs or after school activities until you get them up.” 

That made Hinatas stomach sink. Him, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya didn’t get the best grades in academics, but they were all important members of their team. If this new rule was set, none of them would be able to play unless they got really good grades. Which was a struggle for all of them, even when they did try their hardest. 

“B-but we’re practing so much a-and we’re still studying a lot and trying our best-“

“Well you’re best isn’t good enough if you are failing. And who’s this ‘we’? Your other teammates I suppose. It’d be a shame if you were all kicked of the team for not trying your hardest in your studies. Here at Karasuno, our students should be striving to get into good colleges and universities, not playing some children’s game.” 

Hinata didn’t like the way Principal Endo was refering to volleyball, but he kept his mouth shut and just wished the conversation would soon end. 

“Let me tell you something, Hinata Shouyou.” His voice got more gruff and quieter, as he clutched Hinatas arm harder and yanked him closer. 

“The better grades you pests get, the better pay for me. We’ll be a higher school all together. So I suggest, if you want to stay in precious club, you’ll get your grades up. Am I clear?” 

“Yes sir.” Hinata said, in pain from the strong grip on his arm and dread for everything the principal was saying. Studying and focusing was hard, and if he failed, he wouldn’t get to be in his club anymore. Not only that, this principal was making Hinata feel extremely uncomfortable and warry of him. Was this what he was going to have to deal with all of high school. 

“Good.” He said, and went to let Hinata go, but tightened his grip once again. 

“Oh, and one more thing. Anything you see happen between me and those girls, doesn’t get told to anyone. If you do find that you feel the need to tell someone about something you might’ve seen, I will find out. I suggest you don’t find out the consequences. Got it?” 

“Y-yes, sir.” Hinata stuttered once again in just a couple of minutes. He didn’t really understand what he meant though when he was talking about the girls, but he didn’t really want to know if it’d get in trouble for it. 

“Good. Now run along. And don’t tell anybody about this either. You’ll regret it if you do.” He said. 

“Have a lovely rest of your evening, Hinata Shouyou.” He smiled, and walked off, leaving Hinata feeling frightened and threatened by someone he barely knew and didn’t expect that of this person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! 
> 
> I’m currently working on chapter eight, which is about half way through the story, so this is going to be have quite a few chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also Voltron season 6 today!! I was up at 5am and it’s now 8am and I already watched all of Voltron season 6! It was epic!!!!!
> 
> I’m also writing a Voltron story if anyone would like to read it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Shouyou! It’s almost six! Where were you?” Nishinoya asked when Hinata finally entered the gym. 

“Sorry, I had cleaning duty.” He said and began doing some quick stretches. 

“For this long?” Sugawara asked confused. 

“It’s a long story.” He chuckled nervously, not daring to bring up what had happened earlier. 

“What happened to your arm, Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked, pointing to the dark bruise forming on his upper arm. 

“Huh? Oh, I just...” He said, but paused, trying to think of a good enough excuse. 

“That’s a big mark.” Tanaka said, observing Hinatas arm closely.

“I-I just got pushed into the wall! It was really crowded today.” He chuckled. 

“Someone pushed you? Did they do it on purpose? That looks like it really hurt.” Sugawara said. 

“He probably wasn’t even seen because he’s so small.” Tsukishima laughed. 

“I’m not that small!” Hinata yelled. 

“Alright! That’s enough! Get back to practice!” Ukai yelled from over by the bench.

“Got it!” They all yelled and got back on the court, ready to play with Hinata now that he was there. 

 

It was a going normal and well, coming up with new plays and practing spikes and receiving, that Hinata had pretty much forgotten about the situation from earlier. Until... ‘he’ walked into the gym. 

Hinata hadn’t even noticed at first, too busy taking his turn spiking, that ‘he’ was over by the bench talking with Ukai and Takeda. 

“Everyone gather around for a minute!” Takeda called to the team and they all ran over with ease, except Hinata. When he saw who it was he ran over with the others, but took caution this time, and stayed a little behind Tanaka, hoping he’d be a little safer. 

“This is your new principal, Mr.Endo. Please welcome him.” Takeda said, and the others all bowed and greeted him as he smiled and held up a hand as a greeting. 

“All so polite.” He smiled.  
“Glad to see you all working so hard at your club. I just came in to see how things were going.” 

A few of the members from the team talked back and forth with the principal, while Hinata stayed silent in the back, not even looking up at Mr.Endo. The situations from earlier were back in his mind, and were reminding him how uncomfortable and scared he felt. Hinata was even unconsciously tugged on his shirt sleeve, trying to hide the giant bruise on his upper arm that was getting darker as more time went on. 

“Why’re you so quiet back there, Hinata?” He heard his name get called by Principal Endo and sadly had to look up. 

“You know, Hinata?” Nishinoya asked, while Tanaka stepped out of the way so Hinata could be seen, which made the younger boy’s stomach churn. 

“Yes, we met in the hallway earlier today. Didn’t we, Hinata?” He said all too sweetly. 

“Yes.” Hinata answered, trying to stay happy and perky like normal, but it was hard when all he could think about was what happened earlier. 

“Lucky. You got first dibs on meeting the new principal.” Nishinoya teased, but Hinata felt anything but lucky. 

“Well, I guess I shouldn’t keep you. You’ve got lots of practice to do. Especially since you’ve got the tournament coming up that I’ve heard about. Good luck.” He said, and everyone said their farewells as he left, then went back to practice.

Once he had left and everyone was back into their spiking practice, Ukai turned to Takeda. 

“Did he seem a little... strange to you?” Ukai asked the teacher.

“What do you mean? The principal?” 

“Yeah. He seemed too nice to be normal.” 

“Maybe he’s just got a nice personality.” Takeda suggested. 

“I don’t know. Hinata didn’t even seem too interested in him. And Hinata is usually friendly to everyone. He wouldn’t even look at him.” 

“That is kind of strange of Hinata-Kun.” Takeda said. 

“Did you see how he was also tugging at his shirt..” 

“Huh? Not really... but he did say he saw Hinata in the hallway earlier today. Do you think something happened?” 

“I don’t know. I would definatly hope not, and that this it’s just a mere coincidence, but I still think we should ask Hinata if everything is alright. I didn’t get a good vibe from him either.” Ukai said, crossing his arms and watching Hinata closely, and the bruise on his arm that was becoming darker and more swollen. 

“We should keep an eye on him.”

 

。。。

 

His arm hurt. So. Bad. 

It was very dark now and a little numb. He probably made it worse than it was from spiking so much and then riding his bike home. He put on his jersey jacket before going inside his house, just ‘cause he didn’t feel like being questioned about it. He didn’t want to talk about what happened anymore. 

“Nii-Chan!” Natsu greeted Hinata when he walked inside. Natsu jumped up into his arms, and he went to hold her, but pain shot through his arm. It probably wouldn’t be this bad if he didn’t exert it afterwards, but none of this would’ve happened if Mr.Endo wasn’t even there. 

“Nii-Chan, what’s wrong?” Natsu asked. 

“It’s nothing. Just.. need to stretch more!” He said, chuckling nervously for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

“Shouyou, Natsu, come eat!” Their mother called from the kitchen, and the two made their way to the dining room together. 

“Come sit down and eat you two. Shouyou, go put your jacket away before we eat. You’re father will be home shortly.”

Hinata was about to casually take his jacket off while standing there, but remembered the bruise and how he didn’t really want his mom to find out. She’d probably yell at him for arguing with an adult. Was he arguing? Maybe not... but she’d probably be mad either way. Thinking it was his fault and did something to anger the principal into holding his arm so roughly. 

Hinata walked to his bedroom and took his jacket off, but didn’t want to go out with the purple and green mark on his arm and try to have to explain what happened. So he took off his t-shirt and put on his pajama shirt, which was one of his only long sleeved shirts. 

“Shouyou, you’re father is home! Come eat!” His mother called once again.

Hinata picked up his t-shirt and put it in the hamper before walking to the dining room for dinner. 

“Why’d you change, Nii-Chan?” Natsu asked when she saw his shirt. 

“Just a little cold.” Hinata smiled, taking his seat at the table. 

“You’re never cold. Are you getting a fever?” His mother asked, placing her hand agains this forehead and cheek. 

“You don’t seem warm.”

“It was just a little chilly outside.” He said, nervously again. He wondered if that was going to be his most common emotion. 

“Really? It was still warm and a little muggy when I was out there just a minute ago.” His father said confused. 

“It’s probably just me.” He laughed, but he knew his parents were both giving him a skeptical look. 

They all eventually just ate dinner quietly and peacefully, no one mentioning Hinata’s strange ‘coldness’ and Hinata not daring to mention anything about today. It was embarrassing and he’d probably get in trouble for it. 

He just hoped nothing would happen tomorrow. Or ever again for that matter. 

After dinner, Hinata took his plate to the sink and was going to take a shower and go to bed, when he remembered what the principal said earlier. If he didn’t get good grades, he couldn’t be on the volleyball team anymore. 

He inwardly groaned thinking about it. Studying was too hard and he could never sit still or focus. And studying by himself was boring. He wished he could study with Yachi or Kageyama to keep him company if he was going to have to do this.

Hinata then turned to go to the bathroom to take a shower, when his mother called his name. 

“Shouyou, take this.” She said, handing him some medicine. 

“For what?” He asked. 

“You said you were cold and Natsu told me you hurt your arm.” 

‘Natsu wasn’t supposed to tell!’ He thought to himself. 

“Here. You don’t need to be getting sick.” She said, handing Hinata the medicine. 

He took it - even though it was gross - hoping it would at least help the pain in his arm. 

Afterwards, he showered, got his school bag ready for tomorrow, and then... studied. 

He tried so hard to figure out how he was supposed to fill out the questions from his modern literature class, but it was too hard. His mind kept wandering and he was getting antsy at his desk. He was also feeling tired and let down that he couldn’t get in some more practice before bed. 

He got out all of his homework and tried to do as much as he could, but it was just too difficult. He needed to get good grades though if he wanted to stay in volleyball though. That was his biggest worry. 

“Shouyou? What’re you still doing up?” His mom asked when she came into his room, dressed and ready for herself to go he bed, which meant it was pretty late.

“I’m studying.” He answered through a yawn, as he rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake. 

“I’m glad to see you studying, but you need sleep. You never stay up this late. You’re going to be exhausted in the morning.” 

“But I need to-“ 

“You can study more later. You need sleep. Especially if you aren’t feeling well.” She said, walking over to Hinata. She ruffled his hair and leaned down to kiss his head.

“Go to sleep now, Shouyou. I am glad to see you studying though, but you should rest now.” She smiled. 

“Okay.” He said, hugging his mom around her waist. They then said their good nights and Hinata packed up his homework and got into bed. 

He laid down, about to instantly fall asleep, when he felt at ease. Like he could sleep peacefully because of his mom. The small gesture and hug and ‘Goodnights’ they share. It made him forget about the day as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama!!
> 
>  
> 
> Almost forgot I had to post this today XD
> 
>  
> 
> Also it’s my friend’s birthday! My precious cheese child

“Principal Endo is so nice!”

“Mr.Endo complimented my hair!”

“Mine too!”

“Mr.Endo is so cool.” 

“The new principal is so awesome!”

“Mr.Endo let us leave early yesterday! He’s the greatest!”

All these things are what Hinata heard on his way to his classroom after morning practice. 

His arm still hurt from his encounter yesterday, but the medicine his mom gave him helped and made it feel better, but the memory of how he got it was making him feel worse. And hearing about all the praise Mr.Endo was getting, after Hinata knew what he did to him, was making him have more of an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach again.

Hinata took it as a sign that he should be aware of Mr.Endo, but he also tried convincing himself that it was just because he knocked over that girls things and it made it seem like he didn’t help her afterwards. 

Even in the classroom, everyone was talking about how great Mr.Endo was for letting them leave early yesterday, or how he complimented them this morning at the front gate, and so on. 

Hinata didn’t really understand how everyone thought he was so great. Maybe it was just him. Maybe he just saw him at bad times, like when he was angry or something. 

‘Maybe that’s it.’ Hinata thought as the bell chimed and class began. 

 

。。。

 

At lunch, Hinata stayed in his classroom, like he usally does and took out his bento box. 

He sat quietly and ate, not really thinking about much, just enjoying the peace. That was until he saw Mr.Endo walk into the classroom and Hinata’s palms began to sweat. 

Hinata had already decided that everything that happened yesterday was all just bad luck, but him coming in the room still made Hinata feel nervous and a little intimidated.

Luckily, he was at the back of the classroom, so he turned his head and ate his lunch, praying he wouldn’t be spotted. 

He did look up a couple times to see him talking to the teacher, and Hinata hoped she’d maybe say something about yesterday and him being on class room duty, but she was acting strange. 

She kept giggling and smiling as they talked back or forth for a couple of minutes. Hinata was confused. All the girls acting the same around Mr.Endo. Both the students and teachers. 

Hinata hadn’t realized that he was staring at them, until Mr.Endo looked his way. Hinata turned to his food and starting eating quickly, acting as if he wasn’t just staring at them. 

A second later, he heard his teacher leave the room, then footsteps getting louder in his direction. He knew he was there. Standing - well towering - over his desk. Hinata was too afraid to look up. 

“Hinata.” He called, but the sound of his voice made Hinata flinch. He slowly looked up at Mr.Endo. He had his hands in the pockets of his suit and a smirk on his face. 

“How are you today, Hinata?” He asked all too nicely. 

“I’m fine.” Hinata replied in a quiet voice.

“I got here early, you know. To check out the classroom, and I’ll just say, you did a horrible job.” 

Hinata felt all sorts of emotions. He was scared and nervous, and many others. He didn’t know what to say to him. Of course he did a horrible job. He was doing it all alone while in a hurry. Even then, everyone else in the school had left before he finished. 

“Hmm? Nothing to say to that?” 

Hinata glanced around, hoping someone there would help him out or something, but no one was there. Everyone else had left and he was alone with Mr.Endo, again. 

“I’m sorry?” Hinata tried, but Mr.Endo only chuckled and let out a sigh. 

“You’re sorry? That’s cute. You think a simple ‘I’m sorry’ is all it takes to make something okay? Well guess what, Hinata, it doesn’t. And you know what.” Mr.Endo said, and glanced down for a second, then picked up Hinatas bento, which was still pretty full and held it away from him. 

“Hey-“ 

“You can finish what you didn’t do yesterday, right now and do it right. Or, you don’t get to finish your lunch today.” 

What was Mr.Endo talking about? His teacher let him leave yesterday because he was already there longer than he was supposed to be, and now Mr.Endo just told him he can’t even eat until it’s all clean. But it’s even more of a mess in the middle of the day, so it was pointless. 

“But, I-“ 

“I don’t want to hear exuses from the school’s worst student.” 

Hinata... didn’t know how to take that. Was he really the worst student in school? Was Mr.Endo just saying that? But why would he tell him he’s the worst student? Teachers were supposed to be supportive of their students. Right?

“Now if you want this back,” he gestured to Hinata’s bento that he still had.   
“You’ll have to clean up everything you neglected yesterday.” 

“But... Sensei said-“ 

“Do I look like I care? She’s your teacher, I’m your principal. You listen to what I say. Now get to work or lunch will be over soon.” 

Hinata got up with dread, wishing he could’ve just finished his lunch in peace. Why was he being told to do this during lunch, when teacher and facility were supposed to support students and make sure they ate lunch durning that time. Why wasn’t Mr.Endo concerned about that for him? 

He started with sweeping and dusting, then was forced to put back all the curriculum books, even after trying to explain that they were still using them in class. Hinata wasn’t sure what to do. He knew that they were going to be used, but now he was being told to put them away while he cleaned. 

After he did what he was told by Mr.Endo, which he didn’t want to argue against because he was the adult, but also because Hinata felt threatened by him. He was afraid of what might happen if he didn’t listen. He arm still hurt from yesterday too. 

Not too long after - but it felt like forever to Hinata - the bell chimed, which meant the class would be returning soon and Hinata would be free from cleaning anymore. 

“Well, it seems that you took so long that you couldn’t finish your lunch.” Mr.Endo said, looking straight at Hinata as he dumped the rest of Hinata’s lunch into the trash, and tossed the container back onto his desk. 

“It looked good too. Oh well. Maybe you’ll actually do what you’re told next time, won’t you, Hinata.” He said, and walked out of the room as the other students started to come back in, leaving Hinata standing there, just wanting to... cry. 

He wasn’t going to, but that’s what he wanted to do. Mr.Endo just came in, threatened him, made him clean, and threw out his lunch. He wanted to cry. 

“Everyone please go to your seats.” The teacher said when she walked into the room. 

“Hey! Where are the books?” 

“Yeah, mine’s gone too.” 

“They’re all back in the shelf.” 

“Who put them back?” 

“Are we not using them?” 

“Of course we are, you dunce.” 

“But who put them back?” 

“Hinata was the only one in the classroom for lunch.”

“Hinata did you put them back?”

“Well it wasn’t a ghost. Of course it was him.” 

“Not funny, Hinata.”

“Dumbest prank ever.” 

“Really?! Why’re you so stupid!” 

“That enough!” The teacher said, silencing the students. 

“Hinata? Was it you who put the books back?” She asked. 

Hinata sat at his desk with his head down in guilt and shame. He was hesitant to answer his teachers question, but he knew he had to, so he nodded slowly. 

“Really?!”

“Was there an actual reason you did it?!” 

“Yes, because putting the books back, makes our lives so much easier!” 

“Great going, idiot.” 

Were just a few of the things the other students spewed at him. Hinata literally wanted to just curl up and die right there. 

“That’s enough, class. Hinata.” She said, and he slowly lifted his head to look at her. 

“Please don’t put the books back that we were using.” She said sternly, and Hinata only nodded again, and put his head back down. 

 

。。。

 

It was almost the last class of the day, and it was around the end that Hinata started feeling nauseas from not getting to finish his lunch. He’d only eaten breakfast, and even that wasn’t a lot because he was still weary from yesterday’s events, that he didn’t feel like eating as much as he normally would. 

The teacher was reading a passage from her book while the students took notes. Even Hinata was trying to take notes and focus this time, because he needed to get his grades up or he’d have to leave volleyball. At least that’s what Mr.Endo told him. But right now, he was trying to keep his stomach from growling and making noise, and trying to keep himself from feeling anymore sick. 

“Geez Hinata. You sound like you’re dying.” One of his classmates said to him, followed by some other students giggling.

Hinata cringed at the sound of his stomach and felt embarrassed by what his classmate had said. 

“Hinata, did you not eat lunch?” His teacher asked, making him feel even more embarrassed for being put on the spot. He held his book up to cover his face, but nodded in response to her question.

“He was probably too busy putting all of our books away.” The girl from yesterday said to her friend as they laughed. 

“Maybe our new principal will do something about it.” The other one said, and Hinata slightly jolted in fear. 

Would they say something? Of course it was Mr.Endo who told him to put the books away, but Hinata somehow knew he wasn’t going to admit that to the others. What would he do if the other students told. 

“That’s enough. Write down what’s on the board.” His teacher said again, but her voice was louder and it startled Hinata. It was louder because she was standing in front of his desk. 

She leaned down next to Hinata so she could talk to Hinata without the entire classroom hearing. 

“What’s up, Hinata? You don’t seem yourself today. Did you eat?” She asked. 

Hinata didn’t want to lie, so he shook his head, but he just wanted to be left alone. 

“Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?” She was being very friendly today, which was kind of strange for her, but Hinata was glad, even though he wanted to be left alone. So going to the nurse was perfect. 

He nodded.

“Yes please.” He said just as quietly, and he got up and collected his things. 

“Come back when you feel better, okay?” She said, rubbing his back as his picked up his bag. 

“Thank you.” He said, and slipped out of the classroom, feeling a lot better just being out of there.

Usually, he wouldn’t care what the others said about him. It didn’t happen often and if it did, it was usually because of an accident and was forgotten about as soon as he apologized. This time however... it felt like a set up that he was the victim to. 

He wasn’t really sure if that’s what it really felt like, or if he really was just feeling sick or something. 

He walked down the hall to the nurses office, hoping that maybe he could find out if he really was sick, when right around the corner was Mr.Endo, who had just walked out of his office. Talk about bad timing. 

“Skipping class, are we?” He said with a smirk that made Hinata’s stomach really churn. 

“I-I’m going to the nurse.” He said in a quiet voice. 

“For what?” He asked, practically slapping the back of his hand against Hinata’s forehead.   
“You seem fine. What? Did you get in trouble with your classmates and teacher?” 

“No... my teacher told me to go to the nurse.” He said, and Mr.Endo looked sort of confused.

“Really? I guess I’ll need to talk with her.” 

Hinata didn’t know what that meant, but he didn’t like the way it was said. 

He then tried to walk past Mr.Endo, but was grabbed by the same arm that was bruised, in a very tight grip, almost making Hinata yelp in pain. 

“Students who skip class, don’t deserve to be at this school. I told you about the policy I’m working on, right? The one where only top students can be in clubs. Or that soon only advanced students will be allowed to attend here? If you don’t get those pathetic grades of yours up, you can say goodbye to your precious school.” He said, and pushed Hinata away. 

“Go ahead. Go fake being sick in the nurses office. Take a nap, read a book. Whatever you like. Because you won’t be here much longer, Hinata Shouyou. Not at my school.” He said and walked away, leaving Hinata feeling like he really was going to be sick, so he ran the nurses office as fast as he could. 

“Can I help-“ 

When Hinata slammed the door open, there was the nurse, who barely even looked at him before he collapsed on the ground, blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn’t expect this story to be as popular as it is getting! 
> 
> Thank you for all your love and support!
> 
> Also didn’t expect so many comments about wanting to kill the principle XD
> 
> Ya’ll the greatest!
> 
> Protect our small baby crow!!

“Is he going to be okay?” 

“Hinata-Kun will be fine. He hit his head, but he should be alright.” 

“His bruise has gotten worse. Did he fall on it?” 

“Not that I now of. He fell onto his other side. Do you know how he got it?” 

“I don’t remember.” 

Hinata heard voices floating around him, as he slowly started to wake up. The room was dimly lit, so his eyes didn’t hurt, but his head still did. 

When his vision came into focus, he saw the nurse and Yamaguchi standing next to him. He wasn’t really sure what happened. All he remembered was Principal Endo in the hallway. He doesn’t even know what happened after. 

“He’s waking up.” Hinata heard Yamaguchi say.  
“Are you okay, Hinata?”

“W-... what happened?” 

“You passed out and hit your head when you got here.” The nurse said.  
“Were you feeling sick?” 

Hinata tried to think back to what happened, but all he remembered was his teacher telling him to go to the nurse, and then ran into Principal Endo. 

“I think so...” he answered. 

“You don’t feel too warm.” She said, placing her hand on his cheek and forehead, gently.

“Are you feeling sick right now?” 

“A little.” He said, but it probably wasn’t from a common cold. It was probably from being so scared and nervous around Mr.Endo, and the way he was making him feel that was causing him to feel nauseous.

“Well go ahead and rest. I’ll already called your mom and told her what happened. You should skip your club today and focus on getting better. You also shouldn’t go home today by yourself, just in case. I’ll let your mom know that she should pick you up.” She said, and got up to call his mom again, leaving him alone with Yamaguchi.

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked again. 

“I’ll be alright. Why are you here?” 

“My teacher asked me to bring a note to the nurse from a student, when I saw you on the bed. I wanted to make sure you were okay when the nurse said you had passed out.” 

“Oh. Thank you.” Hinata said. 

“It’s alright. I probably should’ve told my teacher that I stayed though.” Yamaguchi laughed.  
“Oh, I’m sorry you have to miss club today.” Yamaguchi said, and Hinata’s heart sank. He was already afraid he’d be made to leave for bad grades, but now he had to miss today because he passed out after seeing Mr.Endo in the hallways. 

“No, I can go. I’m fine. See.” He said, trying to sit up when he head slammed and he winced.

“You need to lay down, Hinata.” Yamaguchi said, pushing him down gently, while Hinata grabbed his hand for balance. 

“What’s going on?” The nurse asked.

“It’s nothing. Hinata’s just a little restless.” Yamaguchi said. 

“Well I called your mom, Hinata, and she said your father will be here to pick you up at 5. So just sit tight until then. Try to get some rest.” She said, and Hinata nodded.

A couple minutes later, another student came in saying they had scraped their elbow in P.E and needed a bandage, so the nurse asked Yamaguchi to stay with Hinata incase something happened, saying she’d let both their teachers know they’d be absent. 

In that time, Yamaguchi watched as Hinata rolled onto his side and stayed quiet, but still held onto Yamaguchi’s hand while they waited the couple of hours for his dad to get there.

Yamaguchi felt bad for Hinata. He had a giant bruised arm, he passed out for an unknown reason, and had to miss volleyball. Hinata also looked miserable. The way his eyes were barely open, or the way he was just so still. Unlike his usual self. Maybe he really was getting sick or something. 

“Anyone in here?” 

Yamaguchi looked over towards the door to see who it was, while Hinata... Hinata knew exactly who it was and flinched, grabbing the thin blanket with his free hand that was covering him and pulled it up to his face, while gripping Yamaguchi’s hand tighter. 

“I’ll be right with you.” The nursed called from the other side of the curtain.

“Are you alright, Hinata? Your hand is sweating.” Yamaguchi asked, also noting the slight trembling that picked up almost instantly.

“I thought I’d find you in here.” 

Hinata flinched again. Principal Endo was standing in front of Hinata’s bed now, and he was terrified. 

“Oh, Mr.Endo.” Yamaguchi said, bowing best he could while sitting in the small plastic chair he was given by the nurse.

“Ah, yes. From the volleyball club. And I know Hinata here. Heard you passed out. You should get some rest. I’ll take care of it from here. Class is still going on.” He told Yamaguchi, who felt hesitant about leaving Hinata alone. Especially with the way he was suddenly acting now that Mr.Endo was there. 

“Um...” 

“I told him to stay. They’re friends. I’ve already planned to tell their teachers.” The nurse said, now standing next to Mr.Endo. 

“Well unless there is a reason to be in the nurses office, students should be in class.” He said politely, but Hinata noticed the way he was saying it, and it was scary. He now held onto Yamaguchi’s hand with both of his tightly, and held it close to his face.

“It’s a different story if he is making sure his friend is okay.” She said, not really caring what Mr.Endo had to say, or how ‘nice’ he was saying it.

He had a look in his eyes, that wasn’t really a glare, but that was probably the idea of it. 

“Well, don’t let him miss his club now. Make sure he can still do his activities and not watch over your patients for you.” He said nicely, but it came out sort of harsh, which made Yamaguchi have a different outlook on him all of a sudden. 

“He’s making sure his friend is okay. There is nothing wrong with that. Especially since he fainted out of the blue with no explanation. Yamaguchi-Kun can stay. I’m not forcing him to watch his friend.” She said, really not caring what Mr.Endo had to say, and only had her patients best intentions.

Mr.Endo didn’t say anything, and just looked at the nurse.

“Alright. You know best.” He said, raising his hands in defeat and backed out of the room. 

“Thank you for your concern, but I have this handled.” She said.

“Understood. Get well soon, Hinata.” He said, but Hinata tried to ignore him. He didn’t want to hear Mr.Endo anymore.

“Hinata.. Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked when Hinata’s grip tightened against Yamaguchi’s hand.

“Principals and teachers. Always concerned about the students grades and attendance. Never their personal health.” The nurse huffed.  
“But if you do want to leave, I’ll watch him.” She said to Yamaguchi. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Yamaguchi said when Hinata’s grip tightened again. 

“Okay.” She smiled, and walked off to finish taking care of her other patient.

Yamaguchi then looked down at Hinata, who tightly held Yamaguchi’s left hand with both of his. 

“Are you okay, Hinata?” He asked.

Hinata had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and was had his shoulders scrunched up to his face. 

“Do you need me to get the nurse?” Yamaguchi asked, but Hinata only tugged on his hand harder.

“No!” He exclaimed, but didn’t shout.  
“Please don’t leave me...” he said in a pitiful voice. 

“It’s okay. I’m not going to leave you.” Yamaguchi said, But was confused by Hinata’s behavior. He only ever seen him scared like this when he was intimidated. There wasn’t anyone in the room that scared him, he didn’t think.  
“You should try to get some sleep.” 

“You’ll stay here, right?” Hinata asked. He hated sounding so needy, but he didn’t want to be alone, even if the nurse was there. Anytime he was alone, Mr.Endo was somehow always there. He didn’t want to be alone with him again. 

“Yeah, I’ll stay. Don’t worry. Just try to sleep now.” He said, rubbing Hinata’s shoulder and pulling his blanket over him with his free hand. 

Hinata then closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep and not worry about Mr.Endo with Yamaguchi there, while Yamaguchi on the other hand, wanted to know what was going on with Hinata. 

 

。。。

 

“Wake up. You’re leaving and never coming back.” 

“Huh?” Hinata questioned.

“You’re the worst student here. You’re a failure and don’t deserve to be at this school or to play on the volleyball team. Leave and never come back, or you’ll regret it.” 

“But I-“ 

“And don’t even think about mentioning what I do to anyone.” 

“Wait!” 

Hinata yelled and Mr.Endo got closer and closer to him with a menacing grin on his face. Hinata was terrified. He tried to scream but no sound came out. He try to run away but was stuck. He couldn’t do anything but... but wake up.

 

“Shouyou. Wake up Shouyou. It’s time to go home now.” 

Hinata knew that voice... but he couldn’t place it. All he knew now, was the everything was black. Mr.Endo wasn’t there, but he couldn’t see anybody. He squeezed his hand to see if Yamaguchi was still there, but he wasn’t and Hinata panicked.

“It’s okay, Shouyou. Calm down.” 

It was somebody he knew. He knew that voice. It was comforting. And they called him by his first name... 

“He’s getting quite restless isn’t he.” 

No. No no no. That wasn’t the voice he wanted to hear. He didn’t want to hear that voice anymore. This person was a bad person. He didn’t want this person to be anywhere near him. 

“Wake up Shouyou.” 

Hinata suddenly jolted, his eyes opening and his breathing was in quick short breaths. 

“You’re okay, Shouyou. Just relax.” His dad said, rubbing the top of Hinata’s head.

Hinata blinked a couple times to get his eyes to focus and then looked up. That voice was his dad’s. That was a relief. But it didn’t last long once he saw Mr.Endo behind him, shooting Hinata a smirk that only he could see. 

“Are you ready to go home?” His dad and asked. 

He took a moment, then Hinata nodded, not taking his eyes off Mr.Endo as he grabbed his dad’s hand and sat up. 

His headache was still there, but it had gotten better since he’d slept. He wondered what time it was anyway, since it seemed like the sun was setting by the shadows in the room. The shadows that made everything feel more... frightening.

“I heard you fainted. Are you feeling alright? Did you hit your head?” His dad asked, kneeling so he was eye level with his son, while he brushed the lose pieces of hair out of his face. 

“I’m okay. I don’t think I hit my head.” Hinata said, feeling for a possible bump he might’ve gotten while falling.  
“Where’s Yamaguchi?”

“The boy that was with you? I told him he could leave once I got here. Did you need him?” His father asked.

“No... I just didn’t know where he went.” Hinata said, and reached for his dad’s hand, since Yamaguchi was gone.

“Well let’s get you home, kiddo. Your mother and Natsu have been worried.” 

Hinata got up, feeling dizzy and nauseas again, and held his dad’s arm for better balance and comfort. Especially since Mr.Endo was there. Watching him. Judging him. Thinking about what an awful student he was. 

“You gonna be okay? Are you sick?” His dad asked, feeling his cheeks like several people had done now. No, he wasn’t sick.. he didn’t know what was going on and why he was feeling like this, but he wasn’t sick.

“You’re a little warm. Your mom will get you some medicine when we get home. Do you have your things?” 

“It’s right here.” Mr.Endo said, holding up Hinata’s things, which made him feel more nauseus, mostly because of the look he was sending Hinata. 

“Thank you for everything.” Mr.Hinata said. 

“It’s no problem at all. Feel better soon, Hinata Shouyou.” Mr.Endo said, placing his hand on Hinata’s shoulder, but nobody but him noticed the hard squeezed he got from Mr.Endo.

Hinata clutched his dad’s arm tighter and stood close to him, feeling like he was a little, scared kid, but it was better than being any closer to Mr.Endo. 

“You alright? You’re not going to faint again, are you?” His dad asked when he felt Hinata hold onto him. 

“I’m just a little dizzy...” Hinata said. It wasn’t a lie, but that wasn’t the reason he was holding onto him. 

“Well let’s get you home.” His dad said, picking up Hinata’s bag and wrapping his arm around his son and led him out of the building.

Once out and in the parking lot, Hinata got into the front seat and waited for his dad to load his bike into the backseat. 

While he waited for his dad, Hinata thought about today. Did he actually pass out in the nurses office, just because he didn’t eat? No. He wasn’t feeling like that until he ran into Mr.Endo in the hallway. Mr.Endo made Hinata feel sick to his stomach. 

He couldn’t be like that though. Mr.Endo was only like this because Hinata was a terrible student. Because he failed tests and got bad grades. He was going to kick Hinata out of volleyball and the school for that. Of course he would. That’s what he said. And there was nothing Hinata could do about it except get better grades. 

Maybe Mr.Endo wouldn’t make him feel so threatened if he did that. That’s all Hinata thought about on the way home. How he’d strive to get better grades and stay at Karasuno. Surely Mr.Endo said that to all the students like him. If there were any. Was he the worst student? The only bad student? Was Mr.Endo only making him do all of those things?

Hinata couldn’t help but worry about all of that the entire way home, hoping everything that seemed pretty clear, wasn’t true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously have not been expected this sort of feedback on this story! It is truly amazing! 
> 
> Angst is very popular （＾ν＾）

“Shouyou you need to sleep. I never thought I’d say this, but put your homework away.” His mother said.

After he got home, and after his mother and Natsu worried over him, they all ate dinner which Hinata ate only a small amount of because he wasn’t feeling all to good and was given some pain medicine. He then showered and bathed and was going to go to sleep right after. 

He set out his uniform and went through his bag, when he stumbled across a note. It was from his teammates.

“Get well soon!”

“We missed you!”

“We need our little decoy back!”

“Get better fast Shouyou!” 

Were some of the things written on it, which made Hinata smile. He saw that there were a few more things written on the back, so he flipped it over and read them, until a certain one caught his eye, and it wasn’t from a teammate.

‘Show this to anyone, and I will find out. I don’t know what stunt you were trying to pull today, but it’s not going to work. And don’t think you can get out of things because of that act. Tests are coming up soon, and if you fail anything, you’re done here at Karasuno.’

He didn’t need a signature to know who that was from. Mr.Endo. 

Threatening him again to get his grades up because he was the worst student. Of course he was. Mr.Endo was being like this because Hinata was the only terrible student. Right?

Focusing on school and sitting for so long was just so hard for Hinata. His mind always wandered or he can’t figure something out and gets stuck. School was just too difficult. 

But he wanted to stay. He wanted to keep playing volleyball and going to Karasuno. So he had to study and get good grades and pass tests if he wanted to stay. So that’s exactly what he was doing.

“Shouyou, you need rest.” His mother said, coming over to his desk and began to put his homework and books away.  
“You’re not going to get better if you don’t rest.” 

“But I need to-...” he said, but didn’t want to tell his mother what happened.  
“Nevermind.” 

“Good. Now,” she said, and kissed the top of his head. “Get some sleep. I don’t want to get another call saying you fainted in school again. I was worried.” She smiled.

“I’m sorry. I’ll sleep now.” He smiled back, yawning and giving his mom a small hug.  
“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Shouyou. Sleep well.” She then turned off his lights and closed his door, while Hinata climbed into bed, focusing on his loving mother, and not about what happened today. 

 

。。。

 

“Did you even eat yet?” Mrs.Hinata asked to her son, who was rushing out of the house early in the morning even after he fainted yesterday. She even got up to check on him early that morning, and found him packing up his school bag and was almost about to leave already.

“I don’t have time! I need to study before class!” He said, tying his shoes, trying to leave quickly. He had forgotten about a test he had today and he couldn’t fail it. 

“You really shouldn’t be pushing yourself after what happened yesterday. You need rest. Just stay home for today.” She said, but Hinata’s mind jumped to all the terrible things that could happen if Mr.Endo found out he missed school. 

“I’m fine! I promise. I need to go. Bye, Okaa-San!” He said, running out of the house.

“Shouyou!” His mother called out, to her son that had forgotten his lunch and hadn’t eaten breakfast, or rested enough after yesterday’s incidents.

Hinata didn’t care though. He was too worried about failing today’s test, that he for once, wasn’t thinking about food. Or volleyball.

He was probably going to miss morning practice to go study before class. The thought of that made Hinata really... really upset, but he wouldn’t be able to play at all if he failed. If he gets anymore bad grades, Mr.Endo told him what would happen.

Hinata was almost to school, when he started feeling more and more nauseous and his head starting to hurt more. He ignored it though, just focusing on what studying he had to do for the upcoming test today. 

It was still really early and the staff was just starting to get there. Along with the few other kids he knew came early to studying or hang out before class. 

Hinata parked and chained up his bike, grabbed his school bag and made his way to the front. The whole way there, he kept thinking about volleyball and how he already missed practice yesterday and would be missing morning practice now to go study, even though he didn’t really know how he was supposed to study. 

When Hinata walked into the school, he got another sinking feeling in his stomach, remember just how many times in the past two days he had run into Mr.Endo. Alone.

‘He just doesn’t want bad students. And he’s an adult. He can tell me what to do.’ Hinata tried telling himself, but that just made it worse. 

Mr.Endo treated him this way because he was the worst student, and Hinata could say anything about him because Mr.Endo was the adult. The adults had authority over the students. Not only that, if Hinata told anyone about Mr.Endo, he’d only get in more trouble for causing problems. That happened in grade school and his mom wasn’t happy about him causing problems with his teacher. That was just like this. Right? 

“What’s he doing here?” Hinata heard somebody whisper. 

“He’s usually here for his club. Is Hinata Shouyou actually going to study?”

It didn’t sound like a common question. It sounded like a snear. Hinata wasn’t the only one known for not studying, so he didn’t get what the big deal was. They didn’t know that if you fail, you’ll be removed from the school. He wasn’t going to let that happen, not matter what those people said. 

 

。。。

 

The bell rang for lunch break after class and Hinata was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He was writing down practically everything his teacher was saying so he wouldn’t fail the test later that afternoon, but the writing was starting to look like squiggly lines at this point and wasn’t even legible. 

“Finally! I’m so hungry!” The kid next to Hinata said, putting his books away so he could get his lunch. Only a few people stayed in the classroom for lunch, and yesterday no one did except Hinata. He was glad to see that those few were staying inside due to the gloomy weather outside. 

Hinata then reached inside his bag for his lunch, when he remembered that he didn’t pack anything. He was in such a rush that he didn’t eat breakfast or bringing lunch. Probably explaining why he felt so sick. 

He decided to search his bag to see if he had any money for cafeteria lunch, when he heard someone call his name.

“Hinata?” 

“Oh, Sugawara-San.”  
He said she he turned around and saw Sugawara standing in the doorway of his classroom.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, referring to yesterday’s events.  
“Yamaguchi told us what happened. I hope you got our note.” 

“I’m fine, and I got it...” Hinata smiled, then trailed off while trying to dig through his bag for any sort of change or something, so he could at least get something from the vending machine.

“I’m glad. I saw you weren’t at practice this morning, so I wondered if you stayed home to rest.” Sugawara said, watching Hinata pulling everything he could out of his school bag and put it all on his desk. 

“No, I just got here early to study.” He said. 

“Really? You came here to study instead of practice?” Sugawara was really confused now. This wasn’t like Hinata at all.

“Yeah.” Hinata answered, but wasn’t really paying attention to his Senpai’s question as he dumped out his bag onto the floor and all that fell out was some pencils and dust that had collected at the bottom.

“Um... did you lose something, Hinata?” 

“Just looking for some money. I don’t think I have any though.” He whined to himself.

“For what?” 

“I forgot to pack lunch before I got here.” He grumbled, coming to the conclusion that he had no lunch, and no money.

He sat and wallowed for a couples of seconds, regretting not at least grabbing some spare changed for lunch.

“Here.” 

Hinata then turned around to see Sugawara handing Hinata enough money for lunch.

“Really?” 

“Yeah. You can’t just go without lunch. Besides, just think of it as me being proud of you for studying for your tests.” Sugawara smiled, and Hinata swore Sugawara was an angel. 

“Thank you Sugawara-Senpai.” Hinata said, taking the money and bowing as a thank you.  
“I’ll bring it back tomorrow.” 

“Don’t worry about it. My treat. Just don’t forget tomorrow though. You need lunch to feel good and not pass out in the middle of the day.” He smiled, and Hinata tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach as he was reminded of yesterday events, and the reason it all happened. 

“I won’t, I promise!” 

“Well, go get some lunch before it’s gone.” 

“Thank you, Sugawara Senpai!” Hinata said, and quickly left for the cafeteria for lunch, leaving Suga feeling worried about Hinata. 

He was acting... off. 

 

。。。

 

Okay... school lunch, not bad, and it was better than nothing. But it was a reminder to definitely pack lunches everyday. 

Hinata made his way back to his classroom, feeling a little better now that he’d eaten. He was sadly one of the last ones to get food, and was now the last one in the hallways before class. 

‘Crap.’ He thought, and tried to think of the fastest way to get there. Going upstairs and around was probably the best way to avoid the first year crowd, so that’s what he did. 

He ran up the stairs and watched the last couple of students making their ways to class, so he ran faster so he wouldn’t be late. Though, after everything that has happened... this was a bad idea. It’s when Hinata turned that last corner that proved that, as he ran into Mr.Endo. Again.

He let out a breathy sigh and shook his head with his arms crossed, as Hinata staggered back and felt his head throb.

“You really are never going to learn, are you? You need me to break your legs to make you stop running in my hallways?” 

Hinata felt very threatened at that comment. He was convinced that Mr.Endo really would do something like that if it came to that point. 

“Hinata Shouyou. Terrible listener. Worst  
Student. Failure at life itself. Your parents must feel ashamed having a child like you.” 

Hinata look down and away.  
“They’re not-“

“You wouldn’t be able to tell if they were or not would you? You know, with your head being up in the clouds all the time like an ignorant child.” Mr.Endo sneered.

“Is that what you are? A puny child. You’re small. Weak. Stupid. And did I mention the worst student here? Literally. I checked your grades and status and it is the worst around. Maybe the worst in the whole prefacture. Now how does that feel?” 

Hinata didn’t answer, he just got that sick feeling in his stomach again, and it wasn’t from the cafeteria food.

“Not even going to respond? Or make eye contact? Just like the child that you are?” 

Why? Why was there never anyone around when this happened? Why did he keep getting caught. Was this only happening to him? Because he was the worst student?

Mr.Endo let out a deep chuckle and smirked, but Hinata still wasn’t looking. Not until Mr.Endo reached out and grabbed Hinata’s chin to make him look. 

“I will be keeping an eye on you, Hinata Shouyou. I will make it known that you are the worst student here, and show everyone just how pathetic and useless you really are.” 

He then grabbed Hinata’s arm and dragged him down the stairs to his classroom. Mr.Endo was about to open the door, when he sent Hinata a menacing look, which caused Hinata to shiver, more than he already was. 

“Oh, Hinata? You’re late.” His teacher said with a slight scowl on her face.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I found your student trying to sneak into the teachers lounge to steal answers from today’s test.” 

Hinata whipped his head in Mr.Endos direction. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. 

“Hinata Shouyou.” His teacher said firmly, resulting in his entire class staring at him. 

‘No. It’s a lie. I would never do that.’ Hinata tried to say out loud, but he couldn’t form any words, and just stood there in shock at Mr.Endo’s lie, as the principal squeezed his arm tighter. 

“Cheating will not be tolerated in this class. You will be subjected to an automatic fail.” His teacher said, and Hinata could feel Mr.Endo laughing under his breath.

“Not like it matters.” 

“I know, he fails everything anyway.” The two girls who sat beside Hinata’s desk were saying to eachother. 

“I will also be contacting your parents due to your actions.” 

“Please leave it to me. You don’t need to worry about a thing.” Mr.Endo said causally to the teacher, as if he hadn’t just ruined Hinata’s chance at getting a good grade on his test, and would now be getting in trouble with his parents. 

“Thank you, Mr.Endo.” She said.  
“Hinata, take your seat. You will be getting after school detention and no club today.” 

Hinata made his way to his seat after Mr.Endo released his arm, but not before squeezing it again. 

‘Don’t. You can’t cry. You can’t.’ Hinata was telling himself as he sat down, also forgetting about the mess he had made earlier while looking for some money. 

“I think due to his behavior, trying to cheat on a test, and leaving a mess near his and his classmates desks, I think revoking his club activities for the rest of the month sounds reasonable.”

“But I-“ Hinata said, whipping his head around to face Mr.Endo when he said that. 

“I think that’s a little much.” His teacher said carefully, but didn’t expect Mr.Endo to really go that far. 

“Don’t worry, Sensei. I will handle everything.” Mr.Endo said, and left before anyone else got a chance to say anything. 

Hinata couldn’t believe what just happened. Did Mr.Endo really just make up a story about him trying to cheat, and used that to keep him from going to club for the rest of the month? He couldn’t help it. Silently tears started falling down his face and he wanted to literally die. 

The whole reason he came to this school was to play volleyball. And missing practice recently was already making him miss it. But now... 

His entire class, including his teacher, all look pretty appalled by what just happened.

“Did he really just-?” 

“Because of that-?”

“Hinata wouldn’t really do that, would he?” 

“Doesn’t seem like him at all.”

“Sheesh. I don’t wanna get on Mr.Endo’s bad side.” 

“Did he really just ban Hinata from club? Isn’t that club his life?” 

There it was. All the comments from his classmates. This had never happened before and now it was becoming a regular thing. 

“Uh... I-I’ll be handing out your tests now, please quiet down.” The teacher said, kind of surprised by what she just witnessed. She didn’t even expect Mr.Endo to give Hinata such a harsh punishment. Hinata had never done anything like that. 

The whole class was silent and the only sounds that could be heard were the papers being passed out and the sound of the teachers shoes on the floor.

Hinata wasn’t even paying attention. He still couldn’t get over what happened and eventually crossed his arms and laid them on top of his desk and rested his head as he cried. Not like it mattered. He couldn’t take the test anyways, so there was nothing to do for the rest of class.

The rest of the month. The rest. It was only the beginning of the month too. A whole month without practice. And they had a practice match at a Aoba Johsai coming up and then a training camp in Tokyo.

Hinata just couldn’t believe that this happened. Was it all his fault? Was it because he was an awful student you didn’t deserve to be at this school? It wasn’t an elite school, but was he still not good enough to stay? Was that why Mr.Endo said all those things?

He just sat with his head down on his desk, not being able to hold back from crying as he felt embarrassed and worried that he’d be made to leave for being the worst student ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOLTRON SEASON 7!!! There’s so much going on!!

The last chime of the bell went off for the day, and all the students in class set down their pencils and began to hand in their tests. 

“Don’t forgot about the quiz next week.” The teacher said, stacking the tests and was getting ready to leave, when she saw that Hinata still had his head down on his desk. She was about to walk over to him and see if there was something more that was the matter, but another teacher asked for her help urgently, so she left, hoping he’d just leave when he was ready. 

Eventually, the whole classroom was empty again, except for Hinata. And the only reason for that, was that he had fallen asleep. 

Due to the stress and worry over the past couple of days, and the sudden event of him being suspended from club for the rest of the month, his body was emotionally over worked, and he had crashed. 

So now, he was asleep in the classroom. Alone. Until the one person Hinata didn’t want to see, quietly made their way into the classroom, knowing what Hinata was doing.

Mr.Endo was walking past Hinata’s classroom and looked inside and saw that Hinata was still there. And judging by his position, Mr.Endo knew exactly what was going on. 

He slowly pushed open the door and walked in, even slower. He stood above Hinata, just watching as Hinata slept. He smirked.

Mr.Endo then turned his head and made sure no one was in the hallways or walking by, before slamming his hand down on Hinata’s desk with most of his strength, causing a loud banging sound to fill the classroom and scare Hinata awake so suddenly, that he fell out of his chair and landed on the floor. 

“So because you didn’t have to take the test, you assume you can sleep. Not in my school boy. You have very much mistaken.” 

Hinata didn’t even know what was going on. Had he fallen asleep? He couldn’t even remember. He just knew that his ears were ringing and he was now on the floor. His body hurting, but mostly his wrists from when he just tried to catch himself.

“So. Nothing to say?” Mr.Endo provoked. 

“I wasn’t... I wasn’t asleep... I don’t remember-“

“Accuses are not going to help you in these cases, Hinata Shouyou. And I’m really not sure how you’re going to learn.” He said, shaking his head, which frightened Hinata. 

Hinata stayed on the floor and looked away. He couldn’t stand the feeling of being near Mr.Endo at all. He always felt sick around him and would do anything to just leave. 

“That’s what I thought.” Mr.Endo said, bending down to grab Hinata’s upper arm again, the same one that was still bruised, and pulled him onto his feet. 

“I’m tired of this, Hinata. I’m not playing around when I said I will not hesitate to remove you from this school. You’ve already had plenty of warnings.” 

“No! Please, I didn’t...” Hinata was... crying. Again. 

He couldn’t take this anymore. Why was this happening to him? Why was he always alone when it happened?! Why couldn’t somebody help him?!!

“Stop moving when I’m trying to speak to you.” Mr.Endo said, grabbing Hinata’s other arm and got close to his face, but Hinata turned away and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing for this all to stop.

“It’s too soon.” 

‘Too soon?’ Hinata wondered. What was the supposed to mean?

“If I try to remove you now, it will seem suspicious. Did you have that in mind as you continued to act like this?” 

‘Please stop.’ Hinata thought again as Mr.Endo’s voice got lower when he spoke.

“I had one goal coming to this school... I guess it has been changed thanks to you. Those girls will just have to wait.” He said that last part more quietly, but Hinata could still hear.

“Now I’ve got to deal with you.” 

“Stop...” 

“I want you to leave. Right now. Go home. You don’t have club today and you’re lucky I haven’t sent you to detention. Go.” Mr.Endo pushed Hinata harshly towards the door, causing Hinata to hit the side of it and trip, again. 

“How would you be expected to even play a sport when you can’t even walk straight anyway?”

Why? Why wouldn’t he stop? What did Hinata do? Why was this happening?

 

。。。

 

“Kageyama?” 

Kageyama looked up from where he was on the ground stretching and saw Yachi.

“Yes?” 

“Have you seen Hinata recently? He hasn’t been at practice for the past couple of days.” She asked nervously. It was unlike Hinata to miss practice like this.

“No. It’s his problem he’s missing.” Kageyama said, Yachi expecting that kind of answer from him. They were friends, but also rivals, and any sort of advantage they got over eachother, they took. 

“Okay... do you think he’s okay though? I mean... don’t you find it a little strange that he’s been missing?” She asked.

“He probably failed too many tests too come back.” Tsukishima smirked.

“It is odd that he’s been missing, isn’t it?” Daichi put in.

“Maybe he’s not feeling well after he passed out. I went to check on him today and he even forgot the bring lunch or money for cafeteria food.” Sugawara said. 

“Shouyou was still late the day before that happened.” Nishinoya said. 

The others all looked at eachother in wonder, as to why Hinata, one of their most passionate players, wasn’t at practice. 

“I’m gonna go check on him.” Sugawara said, getting a nod from Daichi as permission. 

“I’ll come too.” Yachi said.

The two walked over to Ukai and Takeda, who were discussing the plans for the practice match and camp while the others were stretching. 

“We were going to go see if Hinata’s still here.” Sugawara told them. 

“Is he not here again?” Ukai asked, looking over to the others to confirm that Hinata wasn’t there. 

“No. We were going to make sure he was alright.” 

“Well, if he’s not, he probably went home by now, but you’re welcome to go check.” Ukai said.

“There’s no need for that.” 

The turned towards the door and saw Mr.Endo standing there with a face that read a greeting.

“Oh, Mr.Endo.” Takeda said, greeting the principal.

“Why is there no need for that?” Ukai asked suspiciously, getting right to the chase and not even bothering with a greeting.

“Well, Hinata-Kun got caught trying to sneak into the teachers lounge for some tests answers, and has now been suspended from club activities for the rest of the month.” 

Sugawara wasn’t expecting that.  
“What? No way. Hinata would never-“ 

Mr.Endo raised a hand and cut Sugawara off.

“I can assure you, he did. It isn’t uncommon for students who fail classes to try and cheat their way through them.” 

“But Shouyou wouldn’t do that.” Nishinoya said, looking angry.

“And are you saying you would?” Mr.Endo taunted with a smirk.  
“I wouldn’t push your luck. You aren’t exactly a star student are you, Nishinoya-Kun?” 

Nishinoya looked... quite taken aback. He didn’t really expect the new principal to be this way. And he’s been hearing such great praises about him recently. 

“When was Hinata-Kun found in the lounge?” Takeda asked, still confused also.

“Around the end of lunch.” Mr.Endo answered suspiciously.

“I was in the faculty lounge past lunch. My class has pyshical education after lunch. There was no way Hinata-Kun could’ve been there.” 

Everyone was now invested in this. How could Mr.Endo be saying Hinata did something, while Takeda was there at the time Hinata was ‘caught’?

Mr.Endo chuckled.

“Are you saying I’m making this up?” 

Everyone was confused. Takeda was just making a statement as to what happened to help clear up the story. No one expected that to come from Mr.Endo. Well, someone did. 

“He might not be, but I’m not convinced.” Ukai said, arms crossed and was glaring.  
“It must’ve been another student then.” 

“There were only two students who walked by when I was there. Neither of them were Hinata-Kun.” Takeda said, confused. The rest of the team was still, and watched silently from where they stood in the gym.

“I wouldn’t just suspend him from the club for no reason, now would I?” Mr.Endo sneered.

“I don’t know. Would you?” Ukai shot back in the same tone and manner.  
“Hinata wouldn’t do something like that, because it would get him suspended from club and he wouldn’t let that happen.” 

The whole gym was silent for a couple of seconds. Ukai and Mr.Endo sharing glares with eachother, making the others wonder and feel worried. 

“Fine. Must’ve been my mistake.” Mr.Endo finally said, breaking the tension.  
“That doesn’t mean he isn’t still suspended from club for the rest of the month.” 

“You can’t suspended Shouyou for the rest of the month!” Nishinoya exclaimed, and for once, no one actually tried to stop him, since they all agreed.  
“We have a practice match coming up!” 

“If it wasn’t him you saw, then there’s no reason he shouldn’t be allowed to attend volleyball practice.” Ukai said. 

“That all depends on him. I told him he needs to get his grades up and learn some discipline. Once he proves that he can do that, he can come back.” Mr.Endo said. 

“That’s Hinata’s parents jobs. That shouldn’t effect his club activities. Not when there are plenty of other students who are worse than him in acdemics and behavior, who are still allowed to attend after school activities. 

“If that is going to be a policy from now on, there should be notice and the same thing should go for every student. Of course, that is if you want angry parents coming in with complaints.” 

Ukai didn’t hold back anything, and ended up leaving Mr.Endo speechless.

“Well, Hinata has gone home for the day. But, he still didn’t follow my orders, so for him to attend club, a member of school staff must be present.” He said.

“We have Takeda-San. There’s school staff right there.” 

“I meant me or the vice principal. To monitor his behavior.” 

“What behavior? And why should he need supervising as if he’s a grade schooler. If something happens, which it won’t, he has me, Takeda, and the upperclassman for that. I don’t see any reason why this should take time away from important things you should be doing with your time.” 

“Ukai,” Mr.Endo smirked.  
“I wouldn’t suggest going any further with your argument, or I will have you removed from these school and you will never be allowed to step foot on the property again.” 

Ukai smirked back.  
“I wouldn’t try that if the other alumni were here.” 

It was a huge back and forth battle between these two, and it was nerve wracking for the others to watch and wait to see who would win. Right now though, it looked Ukai had won.

“Fine.” Mr.Endo said curtly. “Hinata can attend practice from now on. But any out of school trips, I will be supervising.” 

It wasn’t what Ukai wanted, but he’d take it.

“Fine. And leave Hinata alone. I know what you’re doing.” Ukai said, that last part in a hushed tone for only the two of them to hear. 

“Oh really?” Mr.Endo pushed.  
“Just because I kept one of your players for attending practice, you think you know me?” 

“I didn’t say I know you. I said I know what you’re doing. And it’s not going to work. Not here, not now, not ever.” 

The prinipal’s glare intensified.  
“It was a pleasure. Ukai.” And with that, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty and sad. I’m good at that X)
> 
>  
> 
> Also I’m watching the anime Banana Fish and I found out it was written as a manga in 1985 to 1994 and is just not becoming an anime. Really cool cause it’s all modernized now and really good! (I also spoiled the ending for myself and want to cry)

Why? Why?! Why was this happening? Why did it also feel like it was only him? Only him getting tormented by the new principal. Was that word? Tormented? It seemed a little much, but that’s what it felt like. Being harassed by the new principal everyday was torture. 

Hinata wasn’t the brightest person, but he know when something was off. Maybe. Did he? Was he just being over dramatic? Was he just thinking like this because he was stupid and dumb and the worst student? That wasn’t even the worst thing he’s been called in his life, but something about it was really bothering Hinata. 

On his ride home, Hinata was so worked up over this whole situation, that he was wobbling all over the place in his bike. Not being able to keep his balance at all was becoming more dangerous as he was starting to ride on the mountain trail, and eventually just stopped on the side of the road. 

He slowly got off his bike and walked it over to a large tree to lean it against. He then took a seat next to his bike against the tree, trying to think about all of this. Or even how to explain this to his parents.   
Just trying to figure all of this out was making Hinata’s head slam and his stomach even more upset. Running away sounded like his best option at the moment, but that wasn’t possible. 

It was too diffcult. Everything was just the worst right now. Nothing was going right and things were changing and there were so many questionable things happening that... that it exhausted him. Literally. Hinata couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open anymore, as he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head atop his knees. 

Thinking about all of this was too diffcult and upsetting. Hinata felt like he was shutting down, and just let his body take over, as he found himself falling asleep again.

 

。。。

 

“Um, Ukai?” Takeda asked the coach after finally getting a chance after practice.   
“What was that all about with Principal Endo earlier?” 

Ukai took a drink from his water bottle and turned to look at the teacher before answering. 

“I don’t like the looks of him. I don’t think his goal here is to just be a principal. I bet it’s just for the status before he does what he came here for.” 

“Huh?” Takeda was confused. 

“I’ve seen this before. Men like him using their position to overpower others. And a school no less. A place where the older you are the more respect you are expected to have. He’s probably got a plan, and I have a feeling it doesn’t have to do with Hinata. He just happen to be in the wrong place during this.” 

Takeda was still confused and wondered what Ukai was going on about.

“I’m probably just paranoid. Something like this happened when I was in school. One of the faculty was using their power over the students to get what they wanted out of them. It was always the girls, so it’s probably nothing since it’s Hinata.” Ukai said, but didn’t sound all that convincing. 

“Should we say something?” Takeda asked.

“I don’t know. It might not be worth making a big deal out of it... but if there is something going on...” 

“Should we just be keeping an eye on Hinata-Kun for now?” 

“Of course. But I don’t think.. or at least I hope not engaging in it right now will be the right thing.” Ukai said, not sounding confident in his words.

“Coach!” Daichi called to Ukai, indicating that they were down with their cool down so they could leave. 

So Ukai and Takeda left it at that, and didn’t talk about it anymore, but it was obviously that everyone had the same thoughts going through their minds and waving around the atmosphere.

What is going on with Hinata?

 

。。。

 

“Excuse me? Hey, are you alright? Hey kid?” 

Hinata was woken up by someone shaking him lightly and pulling him out of his sleep. For a minute, he couldn’t even remember where he was. Why was it cold? Why does his back ache? Where was he? 

“Hey, kid. Are you alright? Do you need a ride?” 

Hinata looked up and saw an older gentleman kneeling down in front of Hinata with a concerned look. 

“Where am I?” Hinata asked, looking around for a minute before he realized and remembered where he was and why he was there. Which sadly brought back the memories from earlier.

“You were asleep on the side of the road. It’s getting late you know. You should be getting home. Are you lost?” He asked.

“No... my house is 20 minutes away.” Hinata said in a groggy voice, as he pushed himself off of the ground and stood up.

“Do you need a ride? I live that way on the mountain. I own that farm nearby.” 

Hinata knew that farm. And now looking at his truck, he does seem to recognize it, but he doesn’t actually know the man, and doesn’t think he should ride home with him. And after everything that has been happening with Mr.Endo, Hinata was feeling like he was starting to have trust issues.

“Or I can call your parents. What’s your name?” He asked, pulling out his phone.

“Hinata.” 

“Hinata? You live a couple minutes past my farm right? That little house on the right with all the trees around it?”

Hinata nodded.

“Oh I know where that is. I’ve spoken to your mother a few time and given her some of my crops. Let me give her a call. I don’t want you riding this late at night out here.” He said, dialing Hinata’s mother’s number. 

Hinata was glad this man knew his mom and was willing to help him out. And care about him. Mr.Endo had been messing with Hinata’s head lately, and he’s been convincing himself that everyone was a bad person. In only a couple days Mr.Endo was making Hinata feel this kind of way. 

It was scary.

“She asked if I could bring you home for the night. Would you be okay with that?” The man asked Hinata. 

Hinata gave a small nod and helped the man put his bike in the bed of his truck before driving off. 

“So what’s a kid like you doing out here this late at night? It’s dangerous you know.” The man said, trying to make small talk. 

Hinata only made a small sound, to show he was listening, but was still upset about earlier that he didn’t feel like talking. Or doing anything. 

“Did your parents know you were taking a nap on the side of the road? If you needed some rest before you got home, you should’ve parked a little further away from the road.” 

“Mm..” Hinata said, but wasn’t really listening anymore. The man was just worried about him, but Hinata didn’t care. He just wanted to go home... and... he didn’t even know. What was the point?

Volleyball was the reason he chose Karasuno for his highschool, and now... what was the point. 

“I-I’m sorry if I upset you, kid. I just wanted to make sure you’re being safe you know.” The man said nervously, which confused Hinata, until he realized he had tears running down his face. 

“I hope I didn’t offend you are anything. I didn’t mean any of it that way.” 

“No... it’s not you...” Hinata said quietly, looking out the window of the truck to see he was almost home, which to his luck, they were. The man turned into his driveway and Hinata’s mom was already standing on the porch waiting, with Natsu right behind her leg. 

Hinata didn’t say anything as he collected his bag and got out of the vehicle. The man was already out and getting Hinata’s bike out of the bed of the truck. He set it on the ground and Hinata took it by the handlebars, the gave a small nod and a quiet, “Thank you.” 

“Anytime, kid.” He said, and then, Mrs.Hinata was walking over to them and wrapped her arms around Hinata, who just stood there holding his bike.

“Thank you for bringing him home. I don’t know why he fell asleep on the side of the road. I hope he doesn’t have a fever.” She said, feeling his cheeks with the back of her hand. They were a little warm, but nothing much. She then kissed his cheek and told him to go lay down, while she stayed and thanked the man a little bit more.

Hinata dragged himself towards the door, setting his bike against the house before going in. He took of his shoes and went to the couch and laid down, dropping his bag on a chair next to him. 

“Nii-Chan.” Natsu said, walking into the living room. She then kneeled down in front of him, as he just laid there. 

“Okaa-San was worried about you when she was on the phone.” She said, and Hinata only made a small noise of acknowledgement.

“Are you okay, Nii-Chan?” She asked, having almost never seen her brother like this, but Hinata only turned to be facing the back of the couch, and curled in on himself, feeling like everything was so hard to put any effort towards.

Natsu didn’t say anything after that, but Hinata could tell she was still sitting there with him, and eventually their mom came back inside. 

“Shouyou.” She said, walking over to him.  
“What’s the matter? Are you okay?” She asked, standing next to where Natsu was sitting, but he kept his back turned. There was no way he was going to tell her. 

First, it was embarrassing to tell her that he was kicked out of the volleyball club because of falling asleep in class. And second, she’d probably make him quit anyway if he mentioned Mr.Endo. 

She’d just think Hinata was being a trouble kid again and yell at him for getting in trouble with the new principal. 

So anyway you looked at it, none of it would end well for Hinata. Even if what was happening felt wrong.

“What you did tonight was very dangerous, Shouyou. I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I don’t want to hear you did something like that again.” His mother said. It sounded like she was scolding him by her words, but the tone of her voice was full of worry. 

“I don’t want anything to happen to you. If you’re tired or feeling unwell, tell someone or call me. I don’t want something bad to happen.” This time, she talked more softly, and smoothed down his hair from where he was laid on the couch. 

“Promise me you won’t do that again, okay?” 

Hinata nodded but didn’t say anything, and didn’t face her, only curling in on himself more, still turned toward the back of the couch.

“Well...” she said, “I’m going to go finish making dinner. You’re father will be home soon... will you please at least talk to him?” 

Hinata didn’t want to answer. Mostly because he was going to say no, but also because he didn’t want to upset his mother more by saying no. She was obviously worried about what had happened, but that didn’t mean Hinata was worried about it. He had other things on his mind. So he only tried to make himself smaller and ignored her question.

He heard her sigh and stand up.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need something. Please talk to one of us about what happened when you’re feeling up to it. Come with me, Natsu.” She said.

Hinata heard her leave the living room and go into the kitchen and a few seconds later, Natsu followed. Though she was a bit hesitant at first for leaving Hinata by himself, still worried about him.

It was the most out of blue thing, to get a call from their neighbor that he had saw Hinata asleep near the road, with no explanation. 

It was so unlike him and out of character. She was worried about her little boy. This strange behavior was mind boggling to her. She just hoped he’d tell her what’s wrong, so she can help him. Help him through whatever he was struggling with that was causing his strange actions.

“Okaa-San.” Natsu said, catching Mrs.Hinata’s attention and getting her out of her own head.  
“That’s done.” 

Natsu was pointing to the food on the stove that was in fact done, and was about to start burning.

“Ah, Sorry.” She said, removing it from the heat.   
“I didn’t even realize.” 

“Okaa-San.... is Nii-Chan okay?”

Mrs.Hinata looked into Natsu’s sad eyes. She was just as worried for her brother as Mrs.Hinata was. 

“I’m sure he’ll be okay.” She said, kneeling so she was in Natsu line of sight.  
“He’s probably just got a little cold. We’ll make sure he’s feeling better quickly so he’s back to our normal, happy Shouyou.” 

“I want Nii-Chan to be better!” Natsu said.

“Me too. So let’s make him some soup for dinner.” Mrs.Hinata suggested and the two went to the kitchen to make him some soup, hoping maybe it’d help with Hinata being sick. 

If it was even a sickness to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that I was stuck on for so long and kept me from posting this story for as long as I did...
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Also a tip: don’t forget to add baking powder to your cake. Trust me....

“I’m home!” 

“Otou-San!” Natsu said, running out of the kitchen and into the front hall to see her dad.

“Hey, Kiddo. How was your day?” He asked, slipping off his shoes and coat.

“Nii-Chan’s sick.” She said sadly, leading their dad into the living room, where Hinata was asleep on the couch.

“Awe, is he alright?” He asked.

“The neighbor said he was asleep on the side of the road, so he called me and brought him home. He came inside without saying a word and fell asleep on the couch.” Mrs.Hinata said, holding her hand over her heart in a sympathetic way.

“Is he okay? Did something happen?” He asked with more concern in his voice now.

“I don’t know. The school is closed so I didn’t get a chance to call and ask and he didn’t say anything.” She said, worried.

“We’re making Nii-Chan soup.” Natsu said, standing by her fathers side while holding onto his arm.

“I see. That’s very sweet.” He said.

“I want Nii-Chan to be better fast!” 

“How about you grab him a blanket to keep him warm.” He suggested as a way to let Natsu feel like she was helping and to get her to step out of the room so they could talk.

“Okay! I’ll give him my fluffy one!” She said, and ran to her room.

“So, he was just... asleep... on the side of a road... with no explanation at all?” He questioned.

“I know, I can’t firgure out what happened. He said nothing when he got home and went right to the couch and fell asleep. And now he has a fever.” She said.

“Do you think he didn’t feel well on his way home and decided to stop?” 

“I would assume. But he’s always called me or you to pick him up if he’s not feeling well. And that doesn’t happen very often.”

Both Mr and Mrs Hinata were concerned for their son. It had been an odd past couple of days and he had been acting strange. 

“I gave Nii-Chan my blanket!” Natsu said, running back into the kitchen.

“Good. Was he still asleep?” Mrs.Hinata asked, walking back to the stove to finish making soup.

“Yes. He didn’t move when I gave it to him.”

The parents both exchanged looks, knowing that their son was a very restless sleeper and moves most of the time he sleeps.

“Maybe he’s just really tired.” Mr.Hinata said.  
“I’ll take his temperature and see how strong his fever is.” 

He walked away to find a thermomater while Mrs.Hinata and Natsu finished making soup and put it in a mug. 

They then walked into the living room while Mr.Hinata took his son’s temperature, which caused Hinata to stir.

“Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?” His dad asked, placing the back on his hand on his forehead.

Hinata let out a soft whine in response as he tried to sit up. 

“You came home and fell asleep after the neighbor found you. Are you feeling alright?” 

Hinata wished he could avoid this question and the upcoming conversation, but he knew he couldn’t. His family was worried about him. 

“I wasn’t feeling very well... so I stopped and I guess I fell asleep... I’m sorry I worried you.” He said, leaving out the actual reason he stopped. 

“I thought something had happened to you when the neighbor called. You scared me.” His mother said, sitting down next to Hinata and wrapping her arms around him.

“Please tell us when you aren’t feeling well so this doesn’t happen again.” His father said, rubbing Hinata’s arm. The arm that still had a bruise from Mr.Endo’s grip.

He flinched when his dad went to give his arm a caring squeeze and both his parents looked at him with worry.

“Nii-Chan?” Natsu questioned.   
“Does your arm still hurt?” 

“Your arm? Is your arm still hurting?” His mother asked, reaching for his shirt sleeve when Hinata quickly pulled away.

“No!... It’s nothing...I just... probably pulled something..” 

“Shouyou. If you hurt yourself we need to know.” His father said with sympathetic look in his eyes. 

“I know... I’m sorry.” He said quietly, looking down to avoid his family’s worried looks.

There was a short, uncomfortable silence for a couple moments before his mother spoke.

“You should eat, Shouyou. We made you some soup.” She said, standing up to get his soup. 

“I’m not hungry...” he said, and his parents shot eachother another worried glance. Hinata almost never said he wasn’t hungry. 

“You really should eat a little something before bed, okay? Just a couple bites.” His dad said encouragingly, like trying to convince a toddler to eat their veggies.

Hinata really didn’t want to. He just wanted to go to bed and forget about this whole day. This completely awful day. 

“Nii-Chan.” Natsu said, walking up to Hinata with a small cup of soup.   
“I helped make it. Do you want to try some?” 

She held it up to him, and it was hard to reject her offering when she seemed so excited about helping make it. 

“Thanks, Natsu.” He said, taking the cup of soup from her hands. 

“I’m going to feed Natsu as well.” His mother said, standing up after rubbing Hinata’s arm lovingly.  
“Do you want something dear?” She asked her husband.

“I’ll be there in a second.” He smiled, then watched Hinata take a small sip of the soup’s broth.

“You know you can talk to us whenever there’s something wrong.” He said, running his hand through Hinata’s wild hair, to which Hinata only responded in a small nod. 

His parents really seemed concerned about him. He didn’t blame them really. His mom did get a phone call from the neighbor saying that he found him on the side of the road asleep. Of course any parents would worry about their child if they got that sort of phone call.

But Hinata still didn’t feel like talking about what happened. It was too much to comprehend and handle right now. It was a struggling even eating the small amount of food. He was so worried about the day that his stomach didn’t feel like it could handle anything. 

“I’m going to go get some dinner, kiddo. You eat as much as you can, alright?” His father said, and Hinata only nodded again in response.

He dad then gave him a small, loving squeeze then went into the kitchen, leaving Hinata alone in the living room. 

In all honesty, Hinata spent very little time in his own living room nowadays. He was either at school, volleyball practice, his room, the dining room, or outside. 

He’d probably be spending more time there now that he couldn’t go to volleyball practice anymore. That’s a long time of volleyball practice he’d normally have, completely gone. 

 

。。。

 

Eventually, after his parents talking to him and eating a little bit of the soup, he was convinced to get up and go shower before bed. 

So he did, he showered and got dressed, when ‘it’ stood out like sore thumb. His school bag full of homework.

He felt awful about being kicked off the team, but he didn’t want to be kicked out of Karasuno though. Even if he couldn’t play there, his friends were there. 

So he picked up his school bag and got to work. It was probably one of the hardest things he’s had to do. Sit and do homework, which was already a huge struggle, while feeling awful about never being able to do volleyball again, and while having a terrible headache. 

He felt like he wanted to die. 

“Shouyou, I brought you some more medi- what are you doing?” His mother asked when she walked into his room.

“Homework.” He answered in a hushed voice.

“No you are not. You are going to bed. After the day you’ve had, you need sleep.” She said, walking over to his desk and sat down the bottle of medicine she had before taking his homework off his desk and putting it away for the night.

“But I have to-“

“Shouyou. I’m happy to see you studying, but you need rest. You’re only going to make yourself sick if you try doing anything else.” 

There was no point in arguing. Hinata didn’t even have the energy for it either. 

“Okay.” He said, and stood up from his chair, closing and putting away his school books and homework.

“Now here.” She said, handing him the medicine and a glass of water.   
“I wanna make sure you’re feeling your best for school and volleyball.” 

She said it in such a cheery way, that Hinata’s stomached soured even more than it had been. 

“Yeah...” was all he could barely say. 

“Okay.” She said, pulling him into a half hug and giving him a kiss on the top of his head.  
“Get some sleep. And if you aren’t feeling well tomorrow then you can stay home.  
Don’t strain yourself okay?” 

“Okay...” He said, just wanting her to leave already. 

“See you tomorrow. I love you.” 

“Love you too...” 

Once she finally shut the door, Hinata was tempted to pull his homework back out and work on it, but he knew he probably get it all wrong anyway or his mom would come back in and yell at him. 

So he decided to just go to bed. Not like there was a point to anything anymore. Everything had been ruined in just a few short days. And who knew if it ever get any better. 

Maybe it never would.

 

。。。

 

“Do you think something’s going on?” Mrs.Hinata asked when she finally climbed into bed next to her husband, who was quietly reading a book. 

“With what?” He asked, not looking away from the page he was on.

“With Shouyou. He’s never acted like this before. Even when he does get sick, he’s never been like this.” 

“I know. It’s worrying me too.” He said, putting his book down on his lap.

“I was a little concerned when he came home the other day and changed into long sleeves then started studying without a reason. I mean, it’s just not like him.” 

Mr.Hinata hummed as he agreed.

“And then him passing out at school and now this! Do you think somethings going on at school? Do you think he got in trouble?” 

“Trouble? Like what?” 

“Like with a teacher? I also just caught him trying to do homework after the day he’s had.”

“Maybe. He’s always had a hard time with schoolwork...” Mr.Hinata pondered, wondering if that was possibly the case.

“I don’t know... I’m just worried. I’m glad if he’s finally trying to get good grades, but not at the expense of his health. We know our boy and this just isn’t like him.” She said, sorrow in her eyes thinking about the state he was in earlier that day.

“It’ll be okay.” Mr.Hinata said, scooting closer to his wife to wrap his arms around her.  
“We won’t let anything happen to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three on going stories and I need to find time to actually write when it isn’t 11 at night. ( ・∇・)
> 
>  
> 
> Update: I have been getting complaints about the relationship tags recently and I really only tagged because it helps my story be more relevant when searching, because I found it isn’t looked at as much with the tags, but I specified that it only means friendships. I’m also only nearly halfway so there are upcoming characters. And I’ve seen it done many time wether it is a relationship or not for tags and it really doesn’t matter to me.
> 
>  
> 
> The plot is also a slow build up that I have been working on for a while but if that’s not for you that is fine, but I’m not going to change it just for you, because it is my story and I get to enjoy writing how I wish. 
> 
> I also do not reply to comments because I don’t want to start any conflict over a fan-fiction. 
> 
> Anyway, those who do enjoy my story, thank you for sticking around, and those who don’t, I’m glad you at least clicked on it and tried, but it just wasn’t for you.

The next day at morning practice, everyone was still wondering where Hinata was. He was allowed to come back and attended, but maybe he didn’t get that message and stayed home. 

“Daichi. Should we try and find where Hinata is?” Sugawara asked off to the side, away from where the others were warming up.

“He probably doesn’t know that he can come back to practice.” Daichi said with a sigh. This whole thing was exhausting and really annoying if he really thought about it. 

In fact, the whole team still seemed off after what happened yesterday. They all saw a new side of Mr.Endo that they didn’t even know existed. 

“Should I call him?” Suga asked.

“No need.” Ukai said when he walked into the gym.  
“Mrs.Hinata called to tell me that Hinata’s home with a fever.” 

He didn’t say that like it was a causal fever type of situation though. He was pretty sure Hinata had gotten himself sick being worried about having to leave volleyball. Or at least being told that.  
Hinata just seemed that way.

“Oh.” Was the only thing Sugawara said. 

 

The rest of practice was like yesterday. Unstable, awkward, and just overall a complete mess. 

If it was just a causal day where Hinata happened to be sick and had to miss practice, it’d be different. But since it most likely had to do with the what happened yesterday, the atmosphere was completely different. 

“Gather round!” Ukai said once practice came to an end. 

“As you’re all aware, our training camp in Tokyo is coming on shorty and before that is a practice match at Aoba Johsai and we have to be ready and focused. I know that what happened yesterday has effected your playing ability, but that can’t stop your performance and technique to play.” He said, observing all the players emotions on their faces as he spoke. 

“I know it’s been rough, but once Hinata’s better he’ll be back. And I expect you all to be ready for the matches coming up.”

Everyone agreed and then started cooling down before leaving for class, trying to get their spirits up after Ukai’s talk. But it was still going to take more than that for them all to be comfortable with their situation.

 

。。。

 

Hinata slowly opened his eyes and rolled onto his side the morning after getting suspended from volleyball. 

He still felt awful. Today was worse. His body and head hurt and he was freezing, even wrapped in his blanket.  
But, he still knew he needed to get to school... even if there was no volleyball.

Hinata sat up and looked at his clock. It was almost ten! 

He quickly sat up and tried to scramble out of bed to get to school, but his head slammed and almost made him fall where he stood. 

“Shouyou?” His mother asked when she opened the door to his bedroom.  
“What are you doing out of bed? You have a fever.” She said, walking over to him. 

Mrs.Hinata held onto her son’s upper arm and helped him sit back down on his bed. 

“I already contacted your coach and the school to let them know about your absence.” She said.

Hinata wasn’t sure if he was grateful or not. He felt awful and knew he needed rest, but what would happen if he missed school. Or what would Mr.Endo do was really what he was wondering. 

“I’ll go get you some breakfast so you can eat and take some medicine. You just rest so you can get better.” She said while running her fingers through his messy hair, as he rest his head against her stomach. 

Hinata nodded but didn’t say anything. He understood what she was saying, but his mind was still filled with terrible ‘what if’s’. 

Once his mother left the room he laid back down against his pillow, which took just a smidge of pressure off his head. He then covered himself with his blanket and tried to rest.

.... 

Okay that was useless. 

His mind wouldn’t relax so he couldn’t relax and it was just too hard to try and get some rest. 

After a couple more minutes of trying, he reached for his phone on his nightstand. He was actually surprised to see some messages on it. 

‘Heard you were sick. Hope you feel better soon.’ ~Suga

‘The team’s thinking about you.’ ~Suga

‘If you need someone to talk to I’m always available.’ ~Suga 

‘You better be at practice tomorrow.’ ~Kageyama

Of course. Sweet yet worried messages from Suga and pure bluntness from Kageyama. It was nice. He wasn’t exactly sure what Kageyama meant though.

How was he supposed to tell him that he wouldn’t be at practice anymore?

He tried to think of ways to tell him that he wouldn’t be at practice for the rest of the month, without Kageyama yelling at him. 

It probably wasn’t possible so he decided to just call him after school. If he was going to yell, it might as well be on the phone instead of text.

Hinata checked to see if he had anymore messages before his mother came back into his room with a tray of hot breakfast. 

Normally, he would’ve been starving for a delicious breakfast, but not today. 

Maybe it was because he was sick. Or maybe it was the inevitable truth that he didn’t feel like eating because of the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach from yesterday’s events. 

“I didn’t bring you much, so just let me know if you’d like more.” She said, but he doubted he even finish what was there.

“Thank you.” He said, taking it gratefully.

“I just hope my baby feels better quickly.” She said, running her head through his hair.

“I will.” He smiled, but the way she didn’t really make a move to leave or say anything made him a little worried. 

“Shouyou... did... something happen yesterday?” 

And there it was. 

Hinata didn’t reply and slightly looked down to avoid her gaze.

“You know you can talk to me if something’s wrong. I’m always here.” She said, sitting down next to him to rub his back.

He quickly denied it, shaking his head.

“Nothing happened... just tired.”

“Shouyou... we were very worried yesterday.” She said, her tone changing.  
“You could’ve gotten hurt.” She refered to him being found sleeping on the side of the road. 

“Something could’ve happened to you and we wouldn’t have even known.” She wrapped her arms around him and held tightly.

Hinata didn’t know how to feel other than sick. Sick to his stomach and feeling like he was going to throw up from the guilt he was feeling. 

He shouldn’t have done that. He was stupid for getting so worked up over nothing. He should’ve seen in coming. Of course it would’ve, being the worst student in the whole school. Failing classes, disprespecting adults. 

Everything Mr.Endo said was true. He was just stupid and kept making it worse. Now his family is even worried about him. How could he have been so careless. He should’ve given up on everything a long time ago. Before he could get a chance to make everyone else in his life miserable.

Even now he could hear the soft sobs from his mother, as she wished she never had him. That he would’ve never been born so he couldn’t make the mistakes he knew he had made many times.

Hinata knew that she was crying from the disappointment in her son, just like Mr.Endo had said. 

Everything he had told Hinata was true. 

 

。。。

 

“I told you what I’d do.... You knew it was coming. It was just a matter of time.” He cackled.

“You’ve had your warnings. They just don’t seem to make it through your thick skull. Or maybe you’re just too stupid to comprehend the human language.”

No. It wasn’t true.

“But it’s all true. You know it. That’s why you’ve been ‘trying’ to be better.” He laughed.

“Just you wait. You think it’s hard now.” Looking down, shaking head in disopoimtment.

“You’ll make that mistake I warned you about. I know it’ll happen. So when it does... I’ll be ready to deal with you in such a way that-“ 

 

Hinata’s heart was racing and practically beating out of his chest.  
He sat up, covered in sweat and vision blurry.

There was a buzzing sound that must’ve woken him up.  
It was his phone on the nightstand. 

Hinata picked it up and saw a text that just came in from Kageyama and one earlier from Sugawara. He checked the time and saw that it was almost six in the evening.

‘I’ve been asleep for that long?!’ He thought to himself. 

It was weird. He’d never slept that long and he didn’t even remember falling asleep. 

Before he tried to think of that, he check the messages on his phone.

First was Sugawara’s.

‘Hope you are feeling better! Make sure to rest up so you’re ready to practice again :)’  
~Sugawara

Hinata’s stomach sank. By now, his stomach had probably sunk so far that he’d never see it again. 

How was he supposed to tell them that he couldn’t play for the rest of the month and would miss the practice match next week. 

Was he supposed to just say that he got caught trying to cheat even though he didn’t? He knows he didn’t do it, but that’s the story Mr. Endo was telling everyone. 

He then read Kageyama’s.

‘You better be at practice tomorrow. We need to be ready.’ ~Kageyama.

Just like normal. Blunt and short worded. It almost made Hinata smile.

Almost.

He just sighed and decided that if he was going to tell anyone, it was going to be Kageyama. He felt like if he told anyone else, -besides Tsukishima, who really wouldn’t care- they’d try and fix it. They probably get in trouble for saying anything and just make it worse for him. 

Mr.Endo was scary. And Hinata was scared of him. 

It was too much to explain in text, so he just called Kageyama instead. 

He leaned against his pillow which was set against the wall and waited for Kageyama to pick up.

“What?” Kageyama said instead of hello.

“You were texting me.” He replied.

“Reply back then.” 

“No, wait! I called because it’s easier than texting.” Hinata grumbled.

“What do you need?” 

“I... um...” Hinata took a deep breath in, trying to avoid crying as he thought over his words,  
“I won’t be at practice for a while.” 

“Why not? You can’t miss. We have a practice match.” 

“Yeah... I know...” 

“Then come to practice. You need it more than anyone.” 

Classic Kageyama.

“I can’t...” 

“Why not? Did you break a bone or something?” 

“No! I didn’t break anything!” 

“Then come to practice.”

“I can’t!” 

“Why?!” Kageyama growled. 

“Because I can’t! I’m not allowed!” 

They both took a minute to collect themselves before saying anything else.

“Why?” 

“I just can’t.”

“That’s not a reason.” 

Hinata didn’t say anything for a minute, trying to figure out how to put his situation into words.

“Why aren’t you at practice?” He asked instead, avoided his problem.

“Got out early. It’s supposed to storm.” 

“Oh... I didn’t know that.” 

“Yeah, now why can’t you come to practice? What do you mean you’re not allowed?”

Hinata kept quiet, contemplated rather or not he should just hang up and forget this conversation ever happened.

“Was this about yesterday?” 

He was confused. What did Kageyama know about yesterday?

“What do you mean?” 

“Mr.Endo said you couldn’t play yesterday.” 

Did... did Kageyama know? 

Of course he did. The whole entire school probably knew. He was sure Mr.Endo told everyone how he was the worst student there and how he shouldn’t even be at Karasuno. 

“He said you were suspended for a month.” 

If Kageyama knew that then-

“But Coach said he couldn’t do that. You can come back to practice.” 

...

What?  
No. There’s no way. That couldn’t be true. 

“I... haven’t heard anything... so I still probably can’t go...” 

“Come tomorrow anyway. You need practice.” 

“Kageyama I can’t just come to practice. I’ll get in trouble.” 

“Well do it anyway. See you tomorrow.” 

Hinata was abruptly hung up on, leaving him puzzled and confused by what Kageyama was talking about.

He didn’t know. Maybe Kageyama heard wrong or was just telling him that because he knew he needed more practice before their matches. 

Nah, probably not. Kageyama wouldn’t come up with an accuse like that for no reason. 

But, he could still asked.

Hinata got out of bed, feeling a lot better after sleeping, and quietly walked to the kitchen, where Natsu and his mom were making dinner together. 

“Nii-Chan!” Natsu shouted, running over to her brother to give him a hug. 

“Be careful, Natsu. Don’t hurt your brother.” Their mom said, not turning away from the stove while she was cooking.

“I won’t!” She said, holding tightly onto Hinata’s legs.

He smiled and hugged her back, knowing that she probably missed not seeing him all day despite being home. 

“Come help set the table, Natsu. Shouyou needs to rest.” 

“Okay. Come on.” Natsu said, pulling and Hinata’s hand, leading him to his chair at the table.  
“You sit here and wait for dinner.” She demanded and Hinata laughed. 

Once Natsu walked away, Hinata looked up at his mom, who hadn’t looked away from what she was doing, and he couldn’t help but think she was avoiding him. 

‘She found out.’ 

The thought popped into his head and immediately sank to his stomach again, making him feel sick. 

Mr.Endo must’ve called and told her everything. Told her how he was ‘caught trying to cheat’, how he was an absolutely terrible student and that he was now suspended from the volleyball club. 

He told her everything. 

“Otou-San’s home!” Natsu said when she heard the front door open. She quickly finished setting the table, then ran to the front door to greet him, leaving Hinata alone with their mom, who hadn’t turned back yet. 

Hinata looked down, to avoid her if she did turn around. 

“I’m home.” Hinata’s dad announced when he walked into the kitchen.  
“Dinner smells wonderful.” He said, setting Natsu down who was just in his arms. 

“I’m glad. I don’t make this very often.” She said, her voice cheery, but Hinata didn’t feel like she actually was. 

Mr.Hinata and Natsu then took their seats and waited while Mrs.Hinata set the food on he table and sat down. 

Once the food was all plated they started to eat. Except for Hinata, who took a few small sips of the broth from the soup that was made, hoping no one would notice. 

He stomach was in knots and he was afraid to make it worse by eating any food. 

“So, did anyone do anything fun today?” Mr.Hinata asked, trying to starting a conversation.

“Today at school, we made shirts!” Natsu said, showing her dad the shirt she was wearing that was covered in marker designs.  
“We all made them! Do you like it?” She asked.

“It’s beautiful.” Mr.Hinata answered, and Natsu beamed before turning back to her food.

Mr.Hinata looked up and saw how both his wife and son were very quiet. It was odd. 

“How about you bud?” He asked Hinata.  
“You feeling any better today?”

“...yeah...” He said, but he figured his dad probably wanted a better answer.  
“I’ll... probably go back to school tomorrow.” 

“That’s good.” His dad said.  
“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” He gave Hinata a friendly smile, then went back to eating his food. 

He looked down, feeling too full to eat anymore, and hoped that dinner would be over quickly. 

Eventually, after what felt like forever, it was. 

Hinata did try to take a couple more sips of soup so he wouldn’t be asked why he wasn’t eating, and once they were all done he excused himself to his bedroom. 

His bed, even though he had apparently been sleeping most of the day, looked more comfortable than ever, but... Hinata knew he had homework and studying to do. 

He couldn’t be kicked out of Karasuno. He didn’t want to make things any worse, and he didn’t want to disappoint his mom anymore... 

 

。。。

 

“Shouyou?” Was followed after a small knock at his bedroom door.

“Come in.” He replied to his mother, who slid open his door and stepped in. 

“So, you’re going to school tomorrow?” She asked, sliding the door back to shut, but stayed near it.

“Y-Yeah... I’m feeling better today.” He said, not looking up from his worksheet.

“Um... before you go to bed... I wanted to talk to you.” 

He knew it. He knew it was coming... he just hoped he could’ve avoided it. 

She knew. She obviously knew everything that had happened because Mr.Endo called and told her all about how awful of a student he was and how he got kicked out of volleyball and was caught ‘cheating’ and was disrespting an adult and-

“Shouyou, Shouyou!” 

Hinata was pulled out of his own head when he heard his mother right next to him, pulling him into her arms comfortingly. It was then that he noticed he was crying. 

“Baby, I’m not upset with you. Not at all.” She said, running her hand down his hair on the back of his head.  
“I’m just worried about you. You haven’t been yourself lately... and I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

He nodded into her chest. He heard her words and knew what she meant, but that was as far as he got. Hinata couldn’t comprehend what she meant.

He didn’t know if she really wasn’t upset with him... or she was just trying to get him to tell her everything. To confess to all the things Mr.Endo said about him. To tell her-

“Is something going on at school?” 

She knew. She totally one hundred percent knew that-

“I heard there’s a new principal. Is everything going okay with him there? I haven’t heard anything about them.” 

Hinata was confused. Was she just making that up to get him to tell her? 

“You’re dad met him when he picked you up, right? He said he was nice, but... do you feel the same way?” 

Maybe... she didn’t know and she was genuinely concerned about him. But why was she mentioning Mr.Endo?

“I know you almost never struggle when there are new people around, but... just let me know if somethings ever wrong. Okay?” 

Hinata... wasn’t sure what to say. Or if he could even say anything since there was still a lump in his throat from crying, but she really seemed worried and was concerned that something might be going on at school, so she was asking him so she can help him. 

So he nodded. 

“Okay.” She said again, holding him impossibly closer and pet the top of his head while he lead against her chest. 

Eventually, they had to pull away, as it was getting later and later, but not before she talked a little more.

She cupped Hinata’s cheek and used her thumb to wipe his tears away.  
“Are you still going to go to school tomorrow?” 

“...yeah...” he said, nodding against her hand. 

“Alright. You should get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She gave him one more hug before leaving, and gave Hinata a sense of comfort before he felt peaceful enough to fall asleep, even with the storm outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
> Comment regulations have changed


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little all over the place but enjoy （＾ν＾）
> 
> (Also please no comments about tags! They are there for a reason!)

The day started out a lot better than the past few days Hinata’s dealt with. His mom was awake with him and made him breakfast and lunch before he left for school. Early, since he wanted to know if he could actually attended practice or not. 

Kageyama said he could... but he wasn’t super sure he could trust what he said. But his mom didn’t even get a call from the school saying anything. It was odd.

But Hinata was still going in early. 

 

。。。

 

When he arrived, he saw Kageyama walking towards the gym like usual, but Hinata didn’t feel like racing him today, so he just followed behind him. 

“Kageyama! Wait for me!”

He watched his friend turn around and stop, waiting for Hinata to catch up instead of running ahead.

“So you came?” He asked.

“Well, yeah. I mean you said I could.” Hinata replied.  
“Right?” 

“I guess.” Kageyama shrugged. 

Hinata liked this sense of normalcy. Kageyama’s personality was probably the most normal thing Hinata’s experienced in a couple of days. 

With his parents being worried and everything going on at school, Kageyama never really changed. Hinata was happy about that. 

“Oh, Hinata! You’re back!” 

Hinata and Kageyama turned and to find Tanaka walking behind them. 

“Tanaka-Senpai!” Hinata beamed. 

“You feeling better?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I guess I just needed some rest.” 

“Good. I thought you might’ve actually gotten suspended or something. Mr.Endo seemed pretty serious about it.” Tanaka didn’t really realize how he was saying what he did until he saw Hinata’s reaction.

“B-but that didn’t actually happening or anything... he was just pretending that it happened and you actually just went home because you were sick... right?” 

Did Tanaka believe Hinata really would’ve done whatever Mr.Endo said he did? 

“Hinata?” 

Hinata looked up to see both Tanaka and Kageyama looking at him skeptically. 

“Huh? Oh, I... yeah... I was just sick.” 

“I see. Wonder why Mr.Endo made up that story then. Anyway, let’s go practice.” 

 

。。。

 

Hinata tried... he really tried his hardest not to be anxious durning practice. His hands were shaking when he took his coat and pants off, and it made it difficult to tie his volleyball shoes. 

“You cold today?” Tanaka asked.

“Huh? Oh, um... a little.” Hinata lied... kinda. He was a little cold, but that wasn’t why he was shaking.

“Here.” Tanaka tossed him his jacket.  
“‘Till you warm up.” 

Hinata put it on anyway, and it helped. Just the comfort of it made his anxiousness subside a little and he could focus on getting to the gym. 

“Hinata!” 

He turned and saw the third year’s approaching the club room. Sugawara was running ahead of Daichi and Asahi. 

“You’re back! Are you alright?” He asked.

“Huh? I... uh..”

“He was just sick. Mr.Endo was just joking around with us.” Tanaka said.  
“Hinata wouldn’t get suspended.”

“Y-Yeah! That...” Hinata agreed. He felt like Sugawara could see through the lie though. Or what Tanaka believed. It wasn’t a lie but it also wasn’t the truth.

“Okay...” Sugawara said.

“So you’re really alright? You were just sick?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah!” Hinata smiled just to avoid anymore conversation.  
“See you in the gym.” He said before he could be asked anymore questions by his Senpai’s.

Daichi, Suga and Asahi all looked at eachother then Tanaka.

“Are you sure that’s what happened?” Daichi asked Tanaka. 

“I mean, I just guessed and he said it was.” Tanaka shrugged.  
“But... he’s very skidish this morning. And cold. He was shaking. Maybe he’s still a little sick.” 

None of them were actually convinced. After the way Mr.Endo acted the other day when he told the team about Hinata, the whole thing seemed off. 

Tanaka didn’t really believe it either, but he was hoping that anything Mr.Endo said wasn’t true. He wanted to know if Hinata would actually say what happened, since Takeda proved that there was no way Hinata would be in the teachers lounge like Mr.Endo said.

“Hmm...” Sugawara said sadly, feeling bad for Hinata. He looked up and saw Kageyama walking towards the gym and decided to aproach him. 

“Kageyama! Did you talk to Hinata this morning?” He asked while the others went to change in the club room, leaving just him and Kageyama. 

“We walked to the club room.” He answered.

“Oh, I’m glad.” Sugawara smiled.  
“Did you... talk about anything?” 

“We talked yesterday. He didn’t think he could come back.” Kageyama said casually.

“He didn’t? Why?” 

Kageyama crosses his arms and shrugged.  
“Said that Mr.Endo told him he couldn’t. I told him he needs to practice.” 

Sugawara was confused. Did Hinata just come to practice because Kageyama told him to? 

The other day, Mr.Endo said why Hinata was suspended from practice and was then proved that Hinata didn’t do anything wrong and was said he could come back. 

Did Hinata know this?

“Hurry up everyone.” Ukai said, walking towards the gym while yawning. 

Sugawara decided they’d talk more later. He had to get to practice right now. 

 

When Ukai walked into the gym, only Hinata was there, while Kageyama and Tanaka followed in behind Ukai.

Ukai didn’t even know Hinata would be there. He heard he was sick, but was back so soon. 

“Hinata? Are you feeling better?” He asked. 

“Yes! I-I rested yesterday...” Hinata said in a very anxious voice. He looked like he did before matches. Shaky and nervous.

“Good... is everything alri-“ 

He was interrupted by the rest of the team coming into the gym. 

“Hinata, come with me.” Ukai said, having Hinata follow him outside.

“Is something wrong?” Ennoshita asked the other second years.

“I didn’t even know Hinata was back today.” Kinoshita said. 

“He wasn’t sick for very long. I hope he’s feeling better.” Narita said. 

“He’s been pretty jumpy since I got here this morning.” Tanaka said, joining them.  
“Not usally like him. Thought he’d be tired more than anything.” 

“You think everything’s okay after what happened the other day?” Kinoshita asked.

It reallly did surprise them all when Mr.Endo said all those things about Hinata. After Ukai confronted him in the gym, the rest of them hadn’t seen Mr.Endo at school either. Everyone said he was holed up in his office all day. 

“Everything’s been weird these past couple of days.” Ennoshita said. 

“What’re you guys talking about?” Nishinoya asked when he entered the gym.

“Hinata’s back.” Tanaka said. 

“Shouyou’s back? How is he?” 

“He went out back with Ukai.” Narita pointed.  
“Tanaka said he was a little jumpy this morning.” 

“Really?” Nishinoya looked towards the door that was open, the one that Ukai and Hinata had gone out, and wondered if his friend was okay.

 

。。。

 

Hinata was nervous. 

Well, that was an understatement. He was more anxious... or... scared. He was afraid that he made the wrong choice to come to practice. He shouldn’t have listened to Kageyama. He probably wanted him to get in trouble or something or maybe he-

“Hinata?”

Hinata looked up at Ukai, not even realizing that he had his arms wrapped around his body and tight grip on the sleeves of Tanaka’s jacket.

“You’re not in trouble.” Ukai said like he could hear exactly what Hinata was thinking.  
“I just want to know what’s going on.” 

Hinata moved his gaze to the ground, wishing he could avoid this whole thing and just go to practice. Why did this keep happening.

“Hinata... is Mr.Endo bothering you?” 

How... how was he supposed to respond to that? Was it s trick question? What did this even mean? And it was out of nowhere.

Of course he was bothering him. Or was he? It’s only because he’s such and awful student. Right? 

“Hinata, if he’s causing you trouble you should tell someone. What he’s doing is not okay and you should-“

“He’s not doing anything!” 

...

Why... why did he say that? Mr.Endo was doing something. It was making his life miserable. But why... did he feel like he couldn’t say anything.

Ukai was taken aback by Hinata’s sudden outburst. He assumed that Hinata would just tell him what was going on so he could fix it and help him... but that didn’t seem like the case. 

“... So... nothing’s going on?” Ukai asked. 

“Nothings going on.” Hinata said curtly, clenching his fists. 

Ukai didn’t really know what to do now. 

“Okay... you’re free to go practice.” He said, stepping to the side so Hinata could go back into the gym. 

He took a second before Hinata finally walked in, keeping his gaze down and avoiding the possible looks Ukai could be giving him. 

Why didn’t he just say what was going on? What was he so afraid of? Ukai was just trying to help him... right? 

But... what would’ve happened if Mr.Endo found out?

 

。。。

 

Practice was rough. It was hard trying to spike or serve or receive when he was so worried and stressed. 

The sympathetic looks from his teamates didn’t help either. It angered Hinata more. He thought he wanted help. That someone would be there to help him with everything that was happening. But now... he didn’t know what he wanted. 

Everything was so confusing and infuriating and it was making everything so difficult. He felt like he wanted to run away. 

“Hinata?” 

He tensed up and turned around as he was wiping the sweat off his face to see Yachi. When he saw how she looked sort of frighten, he felt guilty. 

He took a deep breath before answering so he wouldn’t snap at her for no reason other than his strange feelings.

“Yes, Yachi?” He asked.

“Um... I... Uh... w-we were just taking note of everybody that will be going to the practice match at Aoba Johsai...” she said in a quiet voice. 

Now he felt bad. Yachi was the last person he ever wanted to upset. 

“I-I was just wondering if you were still going.” 

Hinata couldn’t help but smile a little. Yachi was a really good friend. 

“Yes, I’ll be there.” He said. 

“Really?! I-I mean, I’m so glad you’re coming with. I’m really excited.” She said.

“Me too.” He said smiling.

“I... uh, guess we better get to class soon.” She said.  
“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” 

“Thanks.”

 

Once practice was finally over and everyone was dressed and ready for school, Hinata had calmed down a little bit. He managed to avoid most of his teammates and the coaches, not wanting to talk to any of them if he didn’t have to. 

He finally got to class there were eyes on him the second he walked in the door. He wished they’d stop. 

Of course the would look. The last time they saw him was the day Mr.Endo said that he was caught trying to cheat and had to sit out of taking a test, which then resulted in him missing the next day of school. 

So really, they probably all wanted an explanation but Hinata knew there was no way he was giving one.

He was thankful that he was lucky enough that the teacher was there early and told everyone to settle down, and helped him avoid their questions.

“We will be studying for next week’s test and will be sent home with a packet to be filled out over this weekend.” The teacher said, much to Hinata’s dismay, because he was hoping he could get some practice in over the weekend, since they practice match at Aoba Johsai was in one week. 

“Hinata.” She said, pulling him away from his thoughts.

“Yes?” He asked quickly.

“Please see me after class.” 

Jeez. Now the attention was back on him again, and Hinata could hear all the whispers and comments in the room. 

“Probably to tell him not to cheat on the next test.” 

“She’s gonna make him go to detention for the rest of next week.” 

“Somebody’s in trouble.” 

Hinata nodded in response to the teacher before looking away, trying to ignore the snide comments that were being made. 

“Everyone settle down and get out your notebooks.” The teacher said, making the class go silent, to which Hinata was thankful for. 

Hopefully class would go smoothly from here on out.

 

。。。

 

“Remember, these packets need to be turned in by Monday so you will be ready for the test. I will see you next period.” The teacher said, dismissing everyone.

Hinata gathered his things and was planning on heading to gym class, when he remembered about having to see his teacher. 

So he collected his stuff and went up to the front of the classroom. 

“You wanted to see me?” He asks as she gathered everything she needed before she left. 

“Yes I wanted to talk with you about something.” She didn’t make it sound like he was in trouble, but he was still worried. 

His teacher looked up and past him and waited for the last student to leave before talking to Hinata anymore. 

“I just wanted to know about what happened the other day. What was going on?” She asked.

Hinata knew she meant the other day about him cheating, but he really didn’t know what to say. He knew he didn’t do it, but he couldn’t just straight up say it was Mr.Endo. She’d just say he was lying.

So Hinata just shrugged a little and looked away. This wasn’t easy. 

“You didn’t actually try and cheat, did you?” 

“Huh?” Hinata thought she was going to scold him, but she seemed curious and suspicious. 

“What Mr.Endo said wasn’t true, was it?” 

Hinata shook his head without saying anything, still afraid of saying anything at all. He heard her let out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry to hear you were wrongly accused of someone else’s actions.” 

‘No one actually did it.’ Hinata thought to himself.

“I will mark you as passed on the test from the other day, but there is something I would like to discuss.” 

Hinata felt like he was going to puke by the way his stomach kept churning as their conversation kept on going. 

“You haven’t been acting quite like yourself lately. Is everything alright? You haven’t been your usual self.” 

There was no proper answer to the question.

“I guess...” he said quietly.

“Is something going on? Are you being bullied by someone?” 

Why did he all of a sudden feel so bothered and angry by that question. How was he supposed to know. That battle of wether or not he was being bullied by an adult was already constantly going on in his mind and it wouldn’t stop.

“I’m fine! Nobody’s doing anything!... I have class.” Hinata said, storming out of the class room and towards the locker room. 

The halls were empty since the other classes had all started. He was probably going to be yelled at by the gym teacher since he was late and didn’t have a note either. And when he got back to class she would probably yell at him for raising his voice and storming out.

That didn’t matter when everything going on was already so confusing and infurting and worrying that Hinata felt worse than he did when he was sick yesterday. It didn’t help that he was still getting over that sickness with only a day of rest. 

He stomped through the halls and to the locker room before he was stopped by...

“Little tardy boy thought he could avoid me for this long?” 

Why?! Every time he’s alone! It’s always him! 

“Where you going? Gym? You know class has already started right? What were you doing? Off with your little girlfriend? I saw you two talking this morning. She’s pretty cute.” 

Was he... talking about Yachi? 

“L-leave me alone.” Hinata stuttered, trying to make his way past Mr.Endo and through the doorway to the locker room.

“Now that’s no way to talk to your elders.” Mr.Endo said, grabbing and twisting Hinata’s arm.  
“And not when I was talking about a shared interest we have in that blond cutie.” 

“S-stay away from Yachi...” Hinata said, trying to fight against the tight grip on his arm. The arm that still had a bruise on it. 

“Oh, is that her name? Yachi. How sweet. Maybe I’ll give her a little visit sometime.” He mocked.

“Leave her alone!” Hinata shouted, struggling and kicking to escape Mr.Endo’s grip.

“I will... if you decide to behave.” Mr.Endo said, completely unfazed by Hinata’s struggling, who stopped upon his comment. 

“Huh?” 

“I think you heard me.” He smirked,  
“So I suggest you do as I say. Now,” He shoved Hinata down the hall.  
“That should be long enough for you to get written up for being late.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I want to continue this story after all the comments about irrelevant things.

“We have one week until the practice match at Aoba Johsai, so be prepared for extra practice.” Ukai said before they all left for home. 

Before Ukai could could say anything else -or specifically to him - Hinata quickly left the gym to get home so he wouldn’t try and possibly confront him again. 

But he did decide to wait outside for... Yachi. He didn’t know when Mr.Endo would leave... or if he was waiting. Waiting for Yachi to leave so he could follower her or- 

Hinata didn’t want to think about that. It worried him. 

He did however stay out of sight from the others to avoid anymore questions from them. Or so he thought.

“Shouyou!” Nishinoya called, approaching him with the other second years.

“We’re going to Coach Ukai’s store. Want to come with?” Tanaka asked. 

“Uhh, no thanks. I’m going to walk home with Yachi.” 

“Yachi already left.” Ennoshita said, causing Hinata’s heart to start racing. 

“Yeah, she walks home with Shimizu-San.” Narita said. 

‘Oh... oh thank goodness!’ Hinata thought. What Mr.Endo said earlier about her made Hinata want to make sure Yachi was never alone. 

“You alright, Shouyou?” Noya asked.  
“You looked worried?” 

“Huh? Oh, no I just... um... I have homework to do. Bye!” He said, and ran towards the bike shed. 

“Is he alright?” Kinoshita asked.

“He’s been acting different since Mr.Endo came into the gym that first day.” Ennoshita said.  
“I wonder if everything alright?” 

The five of them shared confused looks and tried to wonder what was going on with Hinata, and why was he acting to strange.

 

。。。

 

“Shouyou, come eat!” His mother called from the kitchen. 

Hinata knew he need to step away from his homework, but he wanted to get it all done so he could spend the rest of the weekend practicing before going to Aoba Johsai in a week. 

“Nii-Chan, are you going to eat with us?” Natsu asked when she opened his bedroom door.

“In a minute, I’m almost done.” He said, and by that he meant almost done with one of the pages out of many that he still needed to fill out. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, standing beside his desk to look at his work. 

“Homework.” He answered.

“Do you have a test?” 

“No.”

“Why are you doing homework then?” 

“Because I have to.” 

“You don’t usally have homework.” 

“Well today I do.” 

“Why?” 

“I just do Natsu.” Hinata said, getting irritated with all her questions.

“Do you have a lot of homework in highschool?” 

“Yes. Now leave me alone.” 

“But you said you were almost done.” 

“I’ll be done when I finish.” 

“You said you were coming to eat dinner with us.” 

“Well I’m busy.” 

“But you’ve been in you room for-“

“I said I’m busy! Leave me alone!” 

Hinata froze, realizing what he just did. His stomach sank. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered, turning to face Natsu. 

Her eyes started to water and her lip started to tremble.

“N-Natsu... I-“ 

“You’re mean!” She shouted, shoving Hinata’s arm before she ran out of his room, slamming the door behind her. 

Hinata couldn’t believe what he just did. Why did he get so irritated with Natsu? 

He felt like crying by how he had just yelled at her. He’s never gotten that angry with Natsu before. And it happened so fast. Why was he feeling like this?

He couldn’t focus enough to do anymore homework and stepped away. Hinata was also surprised his mother hadn’t come to his room to scold him for yelling at Natsu.

All he knew was that leaving his room right now wasn’t worth it, and he didn’t feel like he had the energy to leave anyway. It probably didn’t help that he had went all out in practice a day after he was home sick. 

Hinata felt too exausting to even think anymore, so he laid down in bed after he turned off the lights, wanting to just be alone. He didn’t know that he was going to fall asleep as early as his did for the rest of the night. 

 

。。。

 

Hinata woke up before his alarm early Saturday morning. He sat up still feeling groggy and couldn’t remember what happened the night before, or how he had fallen asleep. 

He looked around and saw his homework on his desk that reminded him of what happened, making him feel upset for what he did. 

Hinata felt so bad for yelling at Natsu. His baby sister and best friend. There was no way he could ever make it up to her after doing something so awful. 

He didn’t even feel like he could stay in the house after what he did last night, so he grabbed his school bag and volleyball shoes and headed out before anyone woke up. 

It was still pretty early on Saturday morning so there weren’t very many people anywhere, so Hinata tried to figure out where he was going to go for the day and try and sort this thing out in his head. 

How was he going to appologize to Natsu for what he did?

He didn’t know... but he’d have to figure it out. Right now he just had to get of there before anyone woke up. 

He snuck out of the house and grabbed his bike, and headed towards the town over where Karasuno was. 

Maybe he’d find somewhere to be alone and think. Think about everything that was going wrong in his life. How he was messing everything up to make it go wrong... at least that’s what Mr.Endo told him. 

It wasn’t a lie though. Hinata knew he was the one making all the mistakes and ruining his life and future. He’d never do what he loved... and the people who loved him would stop too... because he’s ruining his own life. 

Just thinking about made Hinata sick to his stomach, feeling queasy as he rode his bike the thirty minutes to the town over. 

It was pretty quiet when he got there. Owners opening up their shops, people opening their doors to let their animals run around the yard early in the morning. Normal things Hinata would see on his way to school, except no one leaving there house to go to school since it was a weekend. 

All those students were probably still sleeping, which Hinata felt like he should too... but he couldn’t. Instead, he got up early enough to run away from home for the day because right now, he didn’t even feel like he deserved to be there. 

 

Eventually Hinata rode up to a park and found an empty field to occupy. He set his bike against a tree and opened his bag. We had his volleyball, shoes, and homework, but he didn’t feel like he was able to focus on his homework at the moment, so decided to practice volleyball instead. 

He had to practice in his street shoes since he wasn’t in the gym, but they’d make do. Hinata made sure they were properly tied before he started hitting the ball against a tree and spiking it, like he used to do before he was part of a team... he’d probably be back to doing this since he wasn’t sure how long he’d be part of a team anymore.

If Mr.Endo wasn’t going to make him leave, his mom probably would for the way he yelled at Natsu yesterday. 

Hinata spiked the ball out of anger and with no control, causing it to fly past the tree and into the woods behind it.

“Ugh...” he groaned, dragging his feet as he went to go search for his ball. The woods wasn’t really meant for exploring, so there were no paths and the weeds and shrubs covered most of the ground, and he ended up scratching his legs. 

“Where is it?” He asked himself out loud, pushing back tree branches and plants, trying to find his ball.  
“There it is!” 

It had rolled down the small hill into a creek, covering it in mud and leaves. Hinata bent down to pick it up when he stuck himself with some thorns that were also covering the volleyball. 

“Oww...” he whined, shaking his hand to try and get them off.  
“Why today?” 

Eventually, Hinata trudged back up the hill and through the weeds and thorns, and by the time he made it back into the field, his legs were all torn up and covered in scratches. 

He walked back over to his bike when he saw a what seemed to be a stray dog sniffing around his stuff.

“H-hey! Leave my stuff alone!” He said, trying to shoo away the dog, but he only started growling and barking at him. 

“G-get away! Go, shoo!” But the dog only barked more, making Hinata nervous. He couldn’t just stand there being scared so he did the only thing he could think of... throwing his ball at it to get to it to leave. 

He didn’t plan on hurting the dog, but maybe just throwing it near him to scare him off. 

Hinata chucked the ball in the dog’s direction and expected him to run off the moment he saw the ball flying towards him. But instead, the dog jump on the ball and started biting and tearing it up. 

“No! Hey, stop it!” Hinata yelled, running up to him to try and get him to stop.

That was an even worse idea, as the dog turned his attention back to Hinata and started growling. 

What was he supposed to do now? The dog looked like he was about to attack him and Hinata froze. There was nothing he could do. 

It was like his life flashed before his eyes as the dog ran towards him with a predatory glare. 

Hinata held his arms up in front of his face and squeezed his eyes shut, expected the attack any moment. He didn’t even realize there was someone there stopping it from happening just moments before the dog could reach him. 

Suddenly, Hinata was splashed with freezing cold water and the dog began to whine. 

He took a couple deep breaths, shaking from the adrenaline rush of a possible attack, which kept him from opening his eyes from a couple of seconds. 

“Are you okay, Hinata?!” 

He knew that voice. 

“Yamaguchi?”  
He slowly moved his arms away from his face and opened his eyes to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima standing in front of him. Tsukishima holding an empty water bottle. 

“Hinata what happened? You’re covered in marks!” Yamaguchi said, standing in front of Hinata, holding lightly onto his shoulders.  
“Did that dog attack you?” 

Hinata shook his head.  
“No... he didn’t.” 

Yamaguchi sighed.  
“Good, I thought we weren’t going to make it in time. Tsuki splashed the dog with water before he could attack you.” 

Hinata looked past Yamaguchi as Tsukishima, but the crash of everything that just happened made him suddenly exhausted and his vision was kind of blurry.  
“Oh.” Was all he could say. 

“What happened though? You’re legs are all torn up.”

“I went into the woods.” Hinata said, feeling kinda woozy, which made him kind of glad Yamaguchi was holding onto him.  
He must’ve noticed too, since Yamaguchi was leading Hinata over to a bench.  
“I needed to get my ball... but the dog ripped it up anyway...” 

Yamaguchi sat him on the bench and took a seat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, since he started to shiver from the cool morning breeze and the water that he was now soaked into his clothes. 

“Not that it matters... I can’t even play anyway...” he said, staring at the ground, feeling nauseous.

“You can still play! We’ll get you a new volleyball, so don’t worry-“

“No... I probably can’t come back anymore.” He said.

“Is this about you cheating?” Tsukishima asked with a taunting voice, finding this amusing.

“I didn’t cheat!” Hinata exclaimed in an outburst, both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were not expected from him. 

Hinata kept his head down and felt Yamaguchi’s hand freeze on his back before he slowly started rubbing it again, in a much softer and caring way. 

“We know. Takeda said he didn’t see you when Mr.Endo said you were in the teachers lounge.” Yamaguchi said, and Hinata looked up at him. 

“What?” 

“The old geezer probably just doesn’t like you.” Tsukishima said, leaning against the side of the bench and was looking away from the both of them. 

Hinata knew he didn’t like him. But why? Why was he trying to hard to get him to leave? It was probably inevitable though... the way he proved how Hinata wasn’t fit to stay at a school like Karasuno. 

“Tsuki...” Yamaguchi said, knowing it was probably true. He let out a sigh.  
“Has Mr.Endo done anything else?” 

Hinata didn’t want to answer. Mr.Endo already had eyes on Yachi... so what would happen to his other friends if he told them what was going on. 

“Umm... we’re going to Ukai’s store. You should come with us.” Yamaguchi suggested instead, sensing that Hinata didn’t want to talk about it and instead changed the subject.  
“Come on, maybe he’ll have a towel so you can dry off.” 

Hinata was pulled up from the bench lightly and they walked towards his bike so he could walk it to Ukai’s.

“Sorry about getting you wet by the way. We didn’t want that dog to hurt you. The water was all we had.” Yamaguchi said, and Hinata nodded. 

The rest of the walk was silent to Ukai’s. Yamaguchi didn’t know what to say and Hinata didn’t feel like talking. And Tsukishima was kind of just there, lingering. 

He hadn’t said much and didn’t really want to, but he had a feeling something was going on. But unless he needed to, he wasn’t going to act on it. So for now, he was just there. 

Once they got there, Hinata felt anxious about going in. Ukai tried to ask him if he was alright yesterday and he completely lied about it. If he asked again though... Hinata wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep it together.

“Hinata? Are you alright? You look really pale.” Yamaguchi said, standing in front of him. 

“Yeah... I think I’ll just stay out here.” He said, not looking at Yamaguchi when he spoke.

“Don’t you want to see if Ukai could get you a towel?”

“I’m fine.” Hinata said curtly, knuckled turning white from the grip on his handle bars. 

Yamaguchi wanted to just tell Hinata to come in so he wouldn’t be soaked anymore, but... no. He had to. 

“Hinata, you’ll get sick if you don’t dry off.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“But you’ll get sick if you don’t at least-“ 

“Well it’s not my fault you guys soaked me with water!” Hinata snapped, and immediately drew back, realizing... he did it again. 

Yamaguchi looked surprised that Hinata had yelled, not expecting that out of nowhere. But he didn’t get a chance to see how quickly Hinata’s reaction changed because Tsukishima was now standing between. 

“Then next time, we won’t even bother helping.” He said. 

Hinata looked away with a scowl. He felt terrible for his outburst with Yamaguchi, but he did not want to even think about having to talk to Tsukishima about it. 

“What’s going on?” 

Ukai had opened the door to his shop and looked outside to see the three of them. 

“What are you all doing?” He asked, but the only response he got was Hinata letting out a huff of air before climbing onto his bike and peddling away. 

“Hinata, wait!” Yamaguchi called out to him, but he was gone. 

“What’s wrong?” Ukai asked. 

“I-I don’t know... Hinata... he...” 

“What about Hinata?” 

Yamaguchi turned and saw, Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi all walking up to the store, all with curious looks on their faces.

“Hinata, he just... ran off.” 

 

。。。

 

The five all went into Ukai’s store and were soon joined the the second years. They had all planned on meeting up for a weekend practice that they assumed Himata knew about. 

“Did you think he was planning to go?” Tanaka asked no one in particular. 

Yamaguchi shrugged.  
“I don’t think he knew about it.” 

“That’s right. He left the gym before we said anything about it.” Ennoshita said. 

“Where’d he run off to?” Daichi asked.

“He rode towards the east side of town. I don’t know where he’s going though.” Yamaguchi said. 

“Kageyama goes jogging over there. Maybe he’s seen him.” Sugawara said, pulling out his phone to text Kageyama. 

“Should we go look for him?” Noya asked.

“I’ll ask Ukai.” Daichi said, standing up from his chair and walking outside to where Ukai was still looking for Hinata.  
“Still no sign of him?” 

“No. He seemed upset when he left. I just caught of glimpse of it from the window before I came outside.” Ukai said. 

“The team wanted to know if we should go looking for him. I don’t think he knew about the practice either.” Daichi explained.

“I think that’d be best.” Ukai said with a sigh. At this point, everyone had a feeling there was something more going on than what they were seeing. The question was what. 

What was going on with Hinata?

 

Before they left to search for Hinata, Ukai tried calling him but it went to voicemail. He then tried calling his parents, but his mother only said he went out for the day.  
However, Ukai could sense in her tone that something wasn’t right. 

“Stay together, but try and find Hinata. Something’s up with him.” Ukai told the other, and they all paired up and started searching.

“What if he goes back home?” Kinoshita asked.

“I doubt he’s going back home right now.” Ukai said, and with that, they all set off, worried about their teammate who was acting too strange for their liking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m continuing the story. I got rid of tags that caused drama for no reason and I didn’t want to, but I guess I’ll be the bigger person here. 
> 
> Yes, I am upset about the comments from things that aren’t actually related to the story and it sucks that people can’t just move past something they don’t like. It’s a fan fiction that I’m writing for fun, so get over yourselves or get of the internet and take a walk (*⁰▿⁰*)
> 
> But for those who are enjoying the story and want more, that’s who I am writing for, so I hope you all enjoy! （＾ω＾）

Daichi and Sugawara went towards the school. Asahi and Nishinoya went down the main strip. Tanaka and Ennoshita were searching near the mountain path. Kinoshita and Narita looked on one side of the park, while Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi to the other side, where they had found Hinata previously. 

“Hinata! Hinata!” Yamaguchi called, out to him, hoping he was nearby.  
“Hinata! I’m sorry about earlier! Please come back!” 

“Why are you apologizing?” Tsukishima asked, not really looking but only staying with Yamaguchi. 

“Because he could get sick since we splashed water on him.” 

“We didn’t have to stop the dog. We could’ve just left him if that’s what he wanted.”

“Tsuki...” Yamaguchi was really worried about Hinata, and wanted to desperately find him. 

 

。。。

 

“Hinata! Where’d you go?!” Tanaka shouted near the mountain path. There was almost nothing there but a road and woods, but maybe he’d be there. Or at least around there. 

“There’s no dirt paths he could’ve possible ridden on, are there?” Ennoshita asked. 

“I don’t think so. It’s too bumpy for there to be.” Tanaka answered.  
“How far should we go?” 

“If he went that way, he’d be too far for us to find on foot.” 

“Ugh...” Tanaka groaned.  
“What should we do then? We can’t go very far.” 

“I know... I wonder why he’s not answering his phone.” Ennoshita said, checking his own to see if he had gotten any messages. 

Tanaka sighed.  
“He’s been pretty difficult lately.” He grumbled.  
“What’s up with him?” 

“I don’t know. Ukai seems pretty worried though... I wondering if something’s happening somewhere else.” 

“Like where? His home?” 

Ennoshita shrugged.  
“Maybe. I mean... who knows. I could be wrong.” 

“But if you’re not...” 

This whole thing was just too complicated and no one knew what was going on anymore. 

“We’ll figure that out when we find him.” 

 

。。。

 

“Noya! Stop... Running... So... Fast.” Asahi said, panting and trying to catch his breath while also trying to keep up with Nishinoya. 

“Shouyou! Shouyou where’d you go? We have practice, remember!” Noya called out in the middle of the town, and got several complaints from folks who were just trying to relax or sleep in on their Saturday morning. 

“Nishinoya, I think we should keep our voices down. It’s still pretty early.” Asahi said when he caught up to him. And by ‘we’ Asahi meant just Noya.

“Shouyou will hear me if I’m louder.” He said, looking down the street. 

“But I think we might be disturbing the others.” He said. 

“You’re right... maybe they’ve seen him!” Nishinoya ran up to the door closest to him and knocked, which took Asahi a second to realize what he was doing before he freaked out and ran up to him. 

“Who is it?” An old man asked who opened the door. 

“Have you seen my friend?” Nishinoya asked.

“Ah, Noya...” Asahi said nervously.

“Do I look like I’ve seen your ‘friend’? Now scram! It’s too early for this.” The old man said before slamming his door in their faces. 

“Noya, we really shouldn’t-“

Nishinoya didn’t say anything before running to the next door and knocking. 

“Who’s there?” A women asked when she opened the door.

“Have you seen my friend? He’s on a bike and he has red hair and-“

“Kid, get outta here before I get my husband. It’s too early for this.” She said, about the close the door before Nishinoya stopped her.

“But if you’ve seen him-“ 

“What’s going on out here?” A man now asked, most likely the women’s husband. 

“I’m looking for my friend and he-“

“Ah, sorry!” Asahi said, grabbing Noya under his arms and pulling him away.  
“Sorry to bother you.” Then pulled him away from the building. 

“Noya, we can’t just bother people this early in the morning. Don’t worry, we’ll find him.” Asahi said, cautiously letting go of Nishinoya, expecting him to run off again, but instead... he just stood there. 

He swayed a little, but didn’t move. He kept his gaze on the ground and kept still.

“Nishinoya? You okay?” Asahi asked, gently place his hand on his shoulder.

“What...” Nishinoya seemed to tense up before falling into Asahi’s chest and quietly cried,  
“What’s going on with Shouyou?” 

 

。。。

 

Daichi and Suga went to the hill to the highschool, hoping Hinata would be there. It wasn’t the direction Yamaguchi said he rode in, but they went inside for a little while before they started looking, so he could’ve changed his mind and went. Either way, it was worth checking out. 

Daichi looked over to Suga and could tell how worried he was by his expression. They had been wondering about Hinata’s behavior over the last couple of days and tried to brush it off and hope it was nothing and not upset Hinata... but it was turning out worse than they thought now. 

He was leaving practice early or not even showing up. He was jumpy and skiddish now and then today with his outburst out of nowhere... it just wasn’t like him. 

“I’ll check the club room.” Sugawara said, about to run ahead of Daichi before he grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

“Wait, Suga... If he’s not here...” 

“I know... I know we’ll find him.” He said., then continued to the club room to look for Hinata. 

When they got there, Suga checked the club room and Daichi checked the gym. Both were locked and meant Hinata couldn’t get into either. 

“Should we check the rest of the school?” Sugawara asked. 

“I’ll look inside. You check the sports fields.” Daichi said before the both parted way. 

Daichi went inside and looked in certain parts of the school that Hinata might’ve gone to. Since it was a weekend, not many of the rooms were unlocked, so there wasn’t much to search for, but it was still worth it. 

“Hinata? Are you here?” He asked, checking some of the classrooms. 

He wandered around getting a bunch of ‘No’s’ from teachers when he asked if they had seen Hinata. He finally checked the roof and there was still no sign of him. 

Suga on the other hand checked over by the fields and areas where Hinata could be. There was no sign of him, but he did hear cheering coming from the other side of school. 

Suga ran over and saw that there was a girls tennis match going on. He looked through the crowd, hoping Hinata might be there watching, but there wasn’t anyone there who looked like Hinata. 

However, there was a particular person who did catch Suga’s eye. Mr.Endo. He was in the back of the crowd, away from everyone else. He had his phone in his hand and looked like he was taking pictures. 

They way he did it didn’t make it seem normal either. Suga noticed the way he only took pictures when the girls were in a squat position or had fallen trying to hit the ball. And whenever someone might’ve glanced at him, he quickly put his phone away. 

It was suspicious and didn’t sit well with Sugawara, but... he didn’t want to jump to conclusions if there wasn’t anything going on, and he didn’t really have time anyway. He was still looking for Hinata. 

Eventually, Daichi and Suga met back up together and claimed that neither of them had found Hinata. 

“Should we try calling him again?” Suga asked.

“You call him, I’ll try calling Kageyama again.” Daichi said. 

“... he’s not answering...” Sugawara said after a couple minutes of ringing. 

“Kageyama isn’t-“

“Hello?”

“Kageyama! Where are you right now?” Daichi asked frantically when Kageyama answered. 

“Past the park. Why?” 

“We can’t find Hinata.” 

“I saw him earlier-“ 

“Go find him please! We’ve been looking for him after he ran off.” Daichi explained, but Kageyama went silent on the other side.

“Why-“

“Please just go to him. We’ll be right there. If you find him, stay with him.” Daichi, said and hung up.  
“Kageyama saw him and he’s by the park.” He said and him and Suga took off.

 

。。。

 

Kinoshita and Narita wandered around looking for Hinata, but just like everyone else, they couldn’t find the redheaded first year. 

They called out to him and looked in places he could possibly be hiding in, but there was no sign of him. 

“Do you think... something happened to him?” Kinoshita asked. 

“I hope not... someone had to have found him already.” Narita answered.

“You think so?” 

Narita shrugged.  
“We haven’t heard anything... but I hope-“

“You guys! Did you see anything?” Yamaguchi called out to the two of them with Tsukishima not far behind him. 

“No.” Kinoshita shook his head in dismay.  
“We haven’t.” 

“We haven’t either.” Ennoshita said, him and Tanaka walking up to the group of four. 

“Has anyone talked to Dai-San?” Tanaka asked. 

“No, we haven’t heard anything.” Yamaguchi said. 

“Should we try calling him again?” Kinoshita asked.

“We should-“ Ennoshita was cut off by footsteps quickly coming up behind them. They all looked and saw Nishinoya booking it towards them with Asahi trying to keep up from behind. 

“Noya-San? What are you-“ Tanaka tried to asked. 

“Kageyama saw Shouyou by the end of town.” He quickly said, but didn’t stop running. 

“Dai...chi... and...Suga... are meeting...us there... with... Ukai.” Asahi said, trying to catch his breath as he spoke, then continued after Noya. 

The others didn’t questioned any of what was going on and quickly followed the two, hoping to catch up to Hinata before he took off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) (nothing negative)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the proof read! (Hopefully I corrected all the mistakes) 
> 
> I’m sick and I have a race on Saturday! In the cold! Yay me! 
> 
> I also need to work on a writing schedule because I am working on four stories... lol where’s the time at?!

Hinata ended up riding around in circles around town, like he was trying to run away from his problems, but he couldn’t. They followed him like a plague and haunted him. 

He didn’t feel like himself anymore. He felt like he was changing into a person he never intended to become. But why? 

What was the reason for all of this happening? Did he do something so awful to deserve it? Was there a reason he no longer felt like anyone wanted him around anymore? Should he just... run away? 

He wished the answer would hit him a abruptly as his bike tire hit the edge of the curb and almost sent him flying. 

Hinata stumbled when his bike suddenly stopped and left him on the ground. He caught himself and the worst part about it was only the adrenalin from the stop. 

He stayed on the ground for a couple of minutes, not having the motivation to even get up. It wasn’t until he heard someone coming from behind that he finally got up. 

“What are you doing?” 

Hinata looked up, startle, at the familiar voice. It was Kageyama. 

“Nothing.” Hinata said when he realized who it was and turned away in irritation. 

“Are you going to practice?” He asked. 

“No.” 

“Why?”

“Because I’m not. Leave me alone.” Hinata said picking up his bike.

“We going to Aoba Johsai next week. We need to be practicing.” Kageyama said. 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Hinata said, picking up his bag that had fallen off when he fell. When he picked it up, all his papers had fallen out and gone everywhere. He groaned. 

“How are you going to expect us to win if you’re not there? We need a whole team.” 

“You never cared about that before so it shouldn’t matter now.” Hinata said. 

“Well it does matter now! We need a team if we want to win.” 

“I don’t care! I’m not even good at anything so just leave me alone!” Hinata said before riding away from Kageyama.

“Hinata!” Kageyama yelled out to him angrily, but Hinata was already gone. 

It was too much. Kageyama wasn’t walking on eggshells around him like the others were and it made everything normal. But Kageyama’s normal can easily be too much when one is already on edge. 

Hinata couldn’t handle him right now. He was right. Too right. He knew Hinata needed to practice, but what was the point if he wouldn’t even be there? 

It was getting too hard to think... and too... hard to see. 

Hinata was panting from riding so much so fast and his vision was starting to fade. He immediately realized and stopped before he would faint. He ended up in another park right next to the town over and quickly set his bike against a bench before taking a seat. 

He took a couple deep breaths when he sat down and closed his eyes. Trying to run away from your problems only creates more. Like running into a curb moments before you are confronted by your friend who’s harassing you about practice and makes you run off until you almost pass out. 

Hinata was so... angry? No... maybe. He didnt feel particularly angry. He felt more... alone... he felt... empty. 

That’s how he felt. He felt empty. Like nothing in his life was going right and he couldn’t do anything to fix it. It made him feel empty. 

Hinata pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them then burried his head in them. He tried to help himself feel secure. It was kind of difficult when the cool breeze that swept by made him shiver in his wet clothes that hadn’t dried, even after riding around so much. 

Despite that... he felt like he wanted to stay there forever. He didn’t want to face anybody. Not his family... not his friends... he wished he could disappear from the world. 

“...ouyou... shouyou...”

“...hinata...”

The voices in his head were calling out to him. What were they trying to say? 

“I guess they found you.” 

That wasn’t a voice in his head.

Hinata looked up and saw Kageyama standing next to the bench. He didn’t yell at him for following him even when he told Kageyama to leave him alone, and instead he asked,  
“Who found me?” 

“Shouyou!” 

He turned his head in the other direction and saw Nishinoya spirting towards him before running up to him to tightly wrap his arms around him. 

“Shouyou! Where were you?!” Nishinoya asked in an out-of-breath-kind-of-crying voice. 

“Huh?” 

“Hinata!” 

The rest of the team was not far behind Nishinoya as they ran up to Hinata now that they had found him. 

“Hinata where did you run off to?” 

“We were worried something happened.”

“Are you alright, Hinata?” 

Hinata didn’t get a change to comprehend or answer any of their questions as Ukai’s familiar yellow truck pulled up to where everyone was surrounding Hinata on a park bench. 

“Give him some space.” Ukai said when he stepped out of his truck with Daichi and Suga, and everyone took a step away from him. 

“Hinata.” Ukai said, stepping towards him, but the first year only averted his gaze and looked towards the ground. He didn’t want to look at the disappointment that was going to be written arcoss Ukai’s face.

Ukai instead kneeled in front of Hinata while the others stayed quiet while some looked away and the rest watched. 

“Hinata... are you okay?” Ukai asked very softly and slowly to him.

Hinata scrunched up his shoulders close to his head and closed his eyes.

“What’s going on, Hinata?” Ukai asked.

“...nothing...” he said so no one could hear expect Ukai. 

“Hinata...” Ukai said, placing his hand on Hinata’s knee very gently.  
“It’s okay. We’re here for you.” 

Hinata tried to hold back his tears and swallow down the lump in his throat... but it’s like the floodgates had burst and it was too late. Tears started running down his face.  
“...I’m sorry...” 

 

。。。

 

Hinata couldn’t hold it back anymore. All the emotions that had gathered up inside of him over the past couple of days had come gushing out in ugly sobs. He cried in Ukai’s arms before the others gathered around him. 

They had all stayed together until Hinata let the exhaustion wash over him and he ended up falling asleep. 

When he woke up, he was still surrounded by his teammates and coach in Ukai’s shop. He was laying on the floor upstairs on a blanket. 

Hinata sat up slowly before they heard him and turned around to look at him. 

“Hinata.” Sugawara said in a relieved voice, walking over to sit next to him.  
“You’re awake. How do you feel?” 

He groggily blinked open his eyes and looked around at all his teammates that were sitting around Ukai’s shop.

“What happened?” He asked.

“We couldn’t find you after you ran off and we were worried. After we found you, we came back here. Ukai wants to talk to you about what happened when you feel up to it.” Daichi briefly explained. 

“...oh...” he said, turning away to look at the ground. What was he expecting? Someone was going to start asking questions sooner or later... he just thought he could avoid it. 

“I’ll go get Ukai.” Tanaka said, and walked downstairs to retrieve the coach.

“Are you alright, Hinata? We didn’t know where you had gone.” Ennoshita said and Hinata shrugged. 

“...Yamaguchi told us what happened in the park. Is that where you got hurt?” Nishinoya asked. 

Hinata was confused, then looked down and saw his legs covered in bandages. He had forgotten about hurting himself and almost getting attacked by the dog... his mind felt fuzzy. 

“I guess.” Hinata answered his question. Nishinoya then cautiously made his way over to Hinata and sat next to him without coming into contact with him. 

Hinata noticed how him and the others all seemed to be extra cautious yet hostile around him. It was weird... and annoying. 

“Is there anything we can get you? Are you hungry?” Sugawara asked with complete concern in his voice that Hinata felt guilty about. 

“No.” Hinata shook his head,  
“I’m fine.” 

A couple of seconds later, Ukai and Tanaka came upstairs and the others moved so Ukai could see Hinata. 

Ukai approached Hinata and crouched in front of him. Hinata in return, averted his gaze away, waiting for the lecture about how disappointed he was in Hinata’s actions. However, that never came. Instead, Ukai let out a huge sigh before wrapping his arms around Hinata and held onto him tightly. 

Hinata froze, not expecting the sudden embrace from the person he thought was going to scream at him for what he’s done. He found himself sinking into the warmth and protection he felt in Ukai’s arms. 

It felt like it ended too soon when Ukai pulled away and placed his hands on Hinata’s shoulders. 

“We’re here for you, Hinata. You don’t need to be afraid to tell us if you are struggling.” 

He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he nodded and tried not to cry from the relief he felt. He hadn’t told anyone what was happened, but yet... it being said that someone noticed that somethings was wrong help Hinata feel lighter.

 

Ukai explained what happened and how he hadn’t yet called his parents because he didn’t want Hinata to be uncomfortable and Hinata was grateful. He didn’t want to go home right now. 

The others just kind of hung around the shop, talking or doing homework, instead of going to practice. That part made Hinata feel a little bit guilty. 

If they didn’t have to go looking for him, they could be practicing right now. 

“Here.” Ukai said, handing Hinata a cold drink.

“Oh, thank you.” He said. 

“So... what’s up? Do you want to talk about what happened back there?” He asked, taking a seat from the table to sit in next to Hinata, who was still on the floor where they had set up a place for him to rest. 

Hinata didn’t feel as uncomfortable about talking now... but he still didn’t really want to. 

“Yamaguchi was worried. He thought he upset you.” Ukai said. Not in a accusing way, but in a general way of saying what was going on. 

“I’m sorry...” he said quietly,  
“Where is he?” 

“Downstairs with Tsukishima.”

“Oh... he probably doesn’t want me to talk to Yamaguchi...” Hinata said, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. 

“I don’t think either them expected that from you. I don’t think they’re upset either. Just worried.”

“Mm...” Hinata rested his chin in his knees and looked out at nothing in particular. 

“...Hinata? Why... what’s... is there something going on?” Daichi asked. He wasn’t sure if he should or not, but he felt that he should at least at the question everyone was wondering.  
“Is something... or someone bothering you?” 

Hinata looked up at Daichi with a sick feeling in his stomach.  
“What?” 

“You’ve been acting a bit off lately... we just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Everyone in the room seemed worried about him... they genuinely wanted to know what was wrong... but Hinata felt like telling them would only make it worse. What if Mr.Endo found out? Or what if they tried confronting him and got into trouble. 

He... he had to lie to them. That was the only thing that Hinata felt like he could do that wouldn’t potentially put his friends in harms way. 

At least... hopefully. He wondered if things would get better if he did tell someone that he felt... threatened by Mr.Endo... but that actually somehow sounded like it would only make things worse. 

“No... I just haven’t been feeling well. Homework’s been really hard lately.” 

Honestly, no one in the room believed him and wanted to try to see if there was more that they didn’t know, but Ukai didn’t let them. 

“You should rest more then. We have a practice match this weekend and training camp after that. You need to be at your best.” Ukai tried to say as casual as possible to avoid Hinata feeling suspicious about, because Ukai knew that wasn’t all that was going on. 

“I’m sorry... I’ll try and get more rest.” He said, hoping everyone was convinced with his fib. No one had a chance to even comment on it anyway when Ukai spoke again. 

“I’m glad to hear you’ll be getting more rest. Now, are you coming to practice with us, or would you like me to take you home to rest?” Ukai asked in a way to hopefully bring up Hinata’s spirits and confidence. 

The first year couldn’t help but smile at supporting expressions each and every one of his teammates was giving him. It made him feel like he could do anything. 

 

。。。

 

The team gathered their things and headed to the school to get a late start on their practice. They all surrounded Hinata and kept the conversation about anything positive the whole walk there, which helped him feel a lot better. 

They all walked ahead while Ukai made sure his family knew he was leaving the shop. Sugawara stayed with him to finish their discussion they had when they drove to pick up Hinata at the park. 

The walked towards the school, Ukai lighting and taking a drag of his cigarette before speaking. 

“I had a feeling this guy wasn’t going to be good news... what you told me about earlier has me even more convinced.” He said, talking about what Sugawara had told him about seeing Mr.Endo taking discreet pictures at the girs tennis match when he and Daichi went looking for Hinata. 

“I didn’t really think he’d be like that...” Sugawara said, sounding disappointed.  
“And you think he’s the reason Hinata’s been acting the way he has?” 

“It’s the only thing that’s changed.” Ukai said,  
“With the way Hinata acts when he’s around and that it started happening the day Endo started working here... it’s basically right in front of our faces...” 

“...but...” Sugawara said, knowing it wasn’t going to be that simple. 

Ukai took another drag of his cigarette and let it out in an exasperated huff. 

“Hinata doesn’t seem like he wants anyone to know. I don’t know what that means... either he doesn’t realize it’s going on... or he’s being blackmailed in a way... either way... I don’t want to make matters worse by saying anything right now.” 

“So... what should we do?” 

“Keep an eye on him. Like I said to you all earlier, always check in on him. Don’t be too forward, but watch out for him. And watch Endo. Keep him away from Hinata whenever he’s around... I’m going to figure out what’s this guys’ motive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get used to using my IPhoneX after having an SE. It also feels like there is water in my ear and I haven’t been in any water since summer.
> 
>  
> 
> Also thought you guys would like soft Oikawa（＾∇＾）

The rest of the week had been a lot better than before. Hinata got to practice on the weekend, Yamaguchi helped him with his homework packet, which helped his grade, and he had almost no encounters with Mr.Endo.

The only times he did, it wasn’t too long before someone came by and he didn’t feel so scared when that happened.  
It was all great... until the next weekend came.

Of course, he was excited for the practice match with Aoba Johsai, but... it was away... and Mr.Endo had said that any away games and matches they had... he’d be going with them.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. His whole team, the managers and Ukai and Takeda would be there for the bus ride, and the whole other team would be there, so he’d never be alone!... hopefully.

That didn’t cross Hinata’s mind too much as he raced Kageyama to the school with Takeda, Ukai and the bus already there waiting.

“I win!” Hinata shouted, raising his arms in victory for being the first one there.

“No way! That was my win!” Kageyama said, and Ukai grumbled. It was too early for this.

“I think you both got here at the same time.” Takeda said with a smile, trying to keep the two rivals from arguing.

“Fine...” they both said in unison, then loaded their bags up first as they waited for the others to show up.

It wasn’t too long before the others started showing up and all that was left was Mr.Endo.

The bus they had rented had two bench seats on either side in rows, which meant no one got their own seat.

Ukai however, wanted to make sure Endo didn’t get a chance to sit with anyone of the players or the managers. The hardest part of the weekend was going to be making sure Mr.Endo didn’t bother or harass anyone when no one was looking.

Ukai had spent any free time he had during the week to see if there was anything to find out about this guy.

He looked on the internet and tried to find him, but there was nothing. No one by that name matched this guy’s description. It didn’t make any sense.

That didn’t matter now though. The only thing that matter was keeping all these kids safe this weekend.

Finally, when they were about to consider leaving without him, Mr.Endo had finally showed up.

“This group seems to be in a hurry.” He said, causally strolling up to the bus.

“We like to be early so they have plenty of warm up time.” Takeda informed politely.

“Ah,” Mr.Endo clicked his tongue,  
“Gotcha. So everyone’s ready?”

“Just waiting for you.” Ukai said, not polite in the slightest, standing in the entrance of the bus where everyone was already situated. Ukai made sure Endo would have to sit in the front by himself. Away from the players.

“Alright, alright.” He said, walking onto the bus.  
“You know... I wouldn’t have to do this if the students here didn’t have discipline issues.” He said, not-so-discreetly gesturing to Hinata, who looked away from he saw him get on the bus.

“Why don’t you just take a seat and keep to yourself.” Ukai said.

Mr.Endo seemed surprised by the was Ukai addresses him but took a seat with a smirk and said,  
“Yes sir.” In a condescending way.

Once he had taken his seat, Takeda turned on the bus and they were off.

 

。。。

 

During the ride, they all kept relatively quiet and tried to avoid the casual questions Mr.Endo kept trying to ask them.

Hinata sat next to the window on the right side of the bus in the back, while Mr.Endo sat in the bench up front on the left side, physically making them the furthest apart and Hinata couldn’t have been more grateful for Ukai at this point.

He said that there was ‘arranged seating’ but everyone knew it was only because of who had to ride with them. They all knew Ukai wanted to keep Hinata away from Mr.Endo in anyway he could while he tried to figure what was up with this guy.

It wasn’t too long of a drive though, so everyone was relieved when they pulled into the parking lot at Aoba Johsai highschool and unloaded from the bus.

“We’ll be using the same area we used last time for our stuff. Once you’re done we’re going to the gym to start warmup.” Ukai said, then everyone headed off while he stayed behind for a minute.

He then turned to Mr.Endo before the principle even got a chance to step off the bus.

“And you. You’re here for no reason other than to torment Hinata, which I will not let you do. You will stay away from him and every other student here. Is that clear?”

Mr.Endo had an amused expression on his face after Ukai finished what he had to say. He then looked down and shook his head as he chuckled.

“My dear, Ukai. I’m sorry to say, but I have no clue what you are going on about. I’m simply here to make sure those who need to be disciplined... are.”

Ukai hated how dumb Endo was playing, but he made his point clear.

“You have nowhere to be other than watching from the side. You will not interfere with any of the students. And don’t think I won’t be watching you.” Ukai said, and walked away before Endo could reply.

“Oh Ukai,” Mr.Endo said as he watched the coach walk towards the building.  
“Nothing will stop me from what I’m planning. Not even Hinata.”

 

。。。

 

Stretching seemed so tedious when all Hinata wanted to do was get on the court. He was so excited to play a match that he could hardly wait to begin.

“Make sure you stretch properly, Hinata.” Daichi said as he led them all in warmup.

“I’m just so excited!” He said, literally shaking in anticipation.

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better, but stretching is important before a match.” Sugawara said.

That was the truth. Hinata was feeling better this week. He’s had almost no encounters with Mr.Endo, his friends seemed to always want to hang out, and now this practice match that he was really looking forward to.

As good as it was going though... today was feeling off. He tried to ignore that growing nervousness in his stomach that he’s had since Mr.Endo got on the bus.

Hinata tried to pass it off as nervousness for today’s match... but he had a feeling it was more than that.

“The match is starting in five minutes so I hope you all are ready.” Ukai said.

“Yes coach!” The all said and unison and made sure they had everything they needed before starting.

“Here, Hinata.” Yachi said, handing Hinata a towel along with the others.

“Oh, thanks, Yachi-Chan.” He smiled, then looked past her when he heard footsteps and saw Mr.Endo. Everyone went quiet and looked at him.

Mr.Endo ignored the glares from Nishinoya and Tanaka and spoke anyway to them all.  
“Good luck out there today. I’ll will be watching you all.”  
He then walked over to the observing area above the court, leaving everyone with a weird feeling with the way he said that.

“I should probably go too. Since the match is starting soon.” Yachi said.

It didn’t register with Hinata until he watched Yachi walk towards the same stairwell Mr.Endo had just gone to.

He remembered what he had said last week about Yachi and he panicked. Hinata ran over to Yachi and wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her from going any further.

She squealed at the sudden motion and everyone turned to look at them. Hinata suddenly felt embarrassed and ashamed for grabbing her... but he didn’t want her alone with Mr.Endo.

“Hinata. Leave Yachi alone and keep stretching we’re starting in a minute.” Ukai said.

“Um... since it’s not an official match... can Yachi stay with us?”

They had discussed earlier that Yachi would stay in the observing area and treat this like an official match, but Ukai saw how concerned Hinata was and decided against it.

“Sure. Yachi can help out today.”

“Thank you, coach!”

“Now let’s get on court.”

 

。。。

 

“Oi, trashy-kawa. Focus.” Iwaizumi scolded the setter.  
“We’re playing Karasuno today. You should play like you mean it.”

“I am playing like I mean it!” Oikawa shouted back.

“You look distracted.” Iwaizumi said a little softer, tossing the ball over to Oikawa to catch.

“Sorry... I just noticed something off with Karasuno. I’m trying to figure out what.” He said, watching the other team across the court doing drills.

“Like what?”

“Look at Chibi-Chan. His moves are off.”

They both observed the first year on the other side of the room. The way he encouraged his teammates seemed normal and he looked to be happy, but they both saw how anxious he was about something.

“Wonder what’s going on?” Iwaizumi said, noticing what Oikawa had pointed out.  
“Maybe he’s just off his game today.”

“Maybe...” Oikawa said, but wasn’t convinced.

“Let’s just get ready.”

 

。。。

 

The game was going great. They played an even match and both teams had won a bunch of sets each.

Karasuno had two wins, while Aoba Johsai had one, but were currently in lead with the ongoing set with Karasuno not far behind.

“Hinata, left!” Kageyama yelled as he set the ball in the middle blocker’s directions, who ran up to spike it and get the point.

Hinata was holding up pretty well, but after last week with being sick and the amount of stress, his stamina was wearing faster than usual.

He needed to take more breaks than he normally ever did, but he tried not to let it get him down. It was also a chance to swap in and out other players to strength their skills.

The hard part about sitting out though, was that he could see the people observing the match. Which meant he could see their expressions and what they were saying. Specifically Mr.Endo.

Hinata hated the way he felt judged by Mr.Endo. It was hard to ignore the snide looks and gestures he was making, directed towards Hinata when no one else was looking.

Right now though, he wasn’t taking a break, he was on the court doing his absolute best at trying to win. He was determined to win.

He was feeling tired though. It was a rough match and Aoba Johsai had just gotten to their match point.

“Don’t let them score anymore points!” Daichi said, trying to pysch up the team as they waited for the serve.

“Hinata, go left.” Kageyama said to him quietly before the whistle was blown and the ball was served.

Hinata did as Kageyama said and went left. He carefully watched the ball and waited for Kageyama to set it.

He then watched as it went into the air and came in his direction. As Hinata jumped to spike it though, he saw out in the distance, Mr.Endo.

His condescending look distracted Hinata and he barely hit the ball to get it over, but was ultimately blocked and hit their side of the court, deeming Aoba Johsai the winners of that match.

“W-What..”

“What was that?!” Kageyama yelled at him, as Hinata stood there, confused about what just happened.

“Hinata. Are you alright? What happened?” Daichi asked.

“Shouyou, what’s wrong?” Nishinoya asked.  
“You don’t look so good.”

“It’s just a match Hinata. Don’t worry about it too much.” Asahi said.

Hinata’s head felt fuzzy. Did he really just miss and make them lose the match because of someone he saw.

He looked back up and saw him again. Mr.Endo now shaking his head in disapproval.

“Hinata, you should take a break.” Ukai said, placing his hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

Hinata looked down before shrugging him off.  
“I’m sorry...” he said quietly,  
“I’m going to use the restroom...”

“Okay...” the coach said, and watched Hinata walk out into the hall.

“Is he alright?” Takeda asked.

“... I think something might’ve happened.”

 

“What are you looking at?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa as they got water now the set was over.

“That last spike... what happened?” He wondered, watching as Hinata left the room while the other players from Karasuno rested before the last set.

Oikawa looked around the room and noted everyone’s reaction to what had just happened.

Kageyama was angry, the others seemed worried or defeated, and the spectators seemed like they were trying to figure out what happened in that last play. Oikawa also noticed that one of the spectators, a man, left the observing platform that same time Hinata left the room.

“I’ll be right back.” Oikawa said.

“Where are you going?” Matsukawa asked.

“Bathroom. I’ll be quick.”

“Just hurry it up. We’re starting the last set soon.” Iwaizumi said.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be quick.” He said with a goofy smile on his face, but when he turned to walk out of the gym, he was filled with nothing but determination.

He needed to know what was up with Karasuno’s number ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is such a mess XD
> 
> And I don’t have anything ready for the next chapter and I only have two weeks! 
> 
> I’ve also been sick all week and haven’t been up to writing, but that’s okay! I’m better now and can get back to my four I’m going stories XD
> 
> Also for anyone who watches Voltron! Season 8!! Final season! Dying and crying but loving it!

Hinata felt terrible. They could’ve easily won that match, if it wasn’t for his constant screw ups. He thought he was doing pretty good, but that last play... why did he get distracted. By someone he shouldn’t even care about.

“I thought there was a reason your buddies didn’t want you kicked off the team. I figured maybe you were a star player or something... but it seemed like you were just weak.”

Why was he here?! Why?!

“Not that your team is that good anyway. Most of you are weak. You get a couple of lucky shots in here or there. Not really sure how you’ve made it this far.” Mr.Endo said.  
“Do you all bullshit your way into the league? Maybe you all get on your knees for-“

“Stop it!!” Hinata yelled, his blood boiling.

Mr.Endo didn’t say anything and even looked surprised by Hinata’s outburst. Hinata was surprised himself, then felt scared that Mr.Endo was going to do something to him for yelling.

“What? Can’t handle the truth?” He smirked after a minute.  
“You know there’s no way your team made it this far without doing something.”

“It surprised me too when this team made it this far.”

Hinata felt an arm draped over his shoulder and heard that familiar voice. It was the great king. Oikawa.

“But, it makes a good challenge for us. Good practice before beating them and going to nationals. Anyway, we’re starting soon and I’m ready to win against Chibi-Chan. Good talk.”

Oikawa then turned in the opposite direction, away from Mr.Endo, pulling Hinata with him, who let himself be led away while confused.

They then ended up in the restrooms before Oikawa finally took his arm off his Hinata’s shoulders.

“Are you alright, Chibi-Chan?” He asked in a much more serious voice than the happy-go-lucky one a minute ago.

“Huh?”

“Back there,” he gestured, “Who was that?”

“... my principal...” he said quietly, looking down in shame.

“What’s going here? Is he here just to harass you?”

“He’s not-... he’s not harassing me... he came because... it doesn’t matter. Why are you here anyway?” Hinata didn’t like the way he was feeling integrated. It was bad enough that his teammates were doing it, but now his rivals too.

“Because. You weren’t acting like your usual self. What, do your teammates not even care? Do they know?”

“Know what...?”

“Know how your principal is talking to you?”

Hinata didn’t know what to say. What was he supposed to say? He hasn’t said what was happening to anybody. Why would he tell Oikawa? He doesn’t even know him outside of volleyball.

“It’s none of your business. Leave me alone.” Hinata went to leave, but Oikawa stood in front of the door, blocking the exit.

“Does your team know? Do your parents know?”

“Why do you even care! Everything was fine until today. I don’t want to go through this again!”

“... go through what again?”

He said too much. Hinata shouldn’t have said anything in the first place.

“It doesn’t matter!” He pushed passed Oikawa anyway and stormed out of the restroom.

However, he didn’t go straight back to the gym, instead he went outside. Hinata felt like he was suffocating and needed to get some air.

It was luckily sunny outside and there was a nice breeze that helped him relax. He found a concrete wall to sit on and enjoyed the quiet.

The only sounds were from the cars on the road and the chirping of the birds. No voices. Nobody talking to him. He could think straight again.

But he didn’t want to think and be reminded of what just happened. And after a week of no run ins with Mr.Endo, he thought things were getting better. Until the end of the match... and it getting pointed out by a rival player.

So he didn’t think. He rested.

 

。。。

 

“Has anyone seen Hinata?” Sugawara asked no one in particular.

“He went out to take a break. He should be back soon.” Takeda said.

“Well, he should’ve been.” Ukai said, looking around for the first year player.  
“Oi, have any of you seen Hinata?!” He called out to the other members.

“No.”

“I haven’t.”

“Sorry, no.”

“Damn it...” Ukai whispered.  
“What’s he taking so long for-“

It dawned on him. He turned his head so fast that he could’ve gotten whiplash. Ukai looked up at the observation deck and he dreaded what he saw. Or didn’t see in this case.

Mr.Endo was gone. And Hinata. At the same time.

“Shit...” he cursed under his breath, then turned to run out of the gymnasium to find Hinata.

“Is everything-“

“I’ll be right back!” He called out to Sugawara as he left.  
He ran towards the restrooms, hoping that he was going to be there.

“Ukai-Kun. You should really keep track of your players.”

That voice. That damn voice. Ukai turned around and saw Mr.Endo leaning against a wall, smirk on his face.

“Where is he?” Ukai growled out. 

“Who? Hinata? How should I know?” He said.

“You knew he came out here. Now where is he?” 

“Who knows? He’s a bit of a wanderer, isn’t he. I think player number one from the other team came to thank him for that winning miss. Is that his speciality?” 

Ukai marched over to Endo and look him dead in the eye.

“Enough of your shit. What do you mean? What-“ 

“Excuse me.” 

Ukai turned around and saw the captain of Aoba Johsai. Oikawa Tooru. 

“May I speak to you for a moment?” 

Ukai looked at the highschooler, then back to Endo, who had a... concerned expression on his face, that instantly retorted back to normal when Ukai caught him. 

“It’s about Hinata.” Oikawa said, which helped Ukai in making his decision on who he felt he had to deal with. 

“If it’s about your player, a coach should pay attention to how they are.” 

Ukai sent him a cold, hard glare before pointing at him and saying,  
“Don’t you go anywhere.” 

He then followed Oikawa to another hall and waited to see what he had to say.

“Um... I’m sorry if I’ve upset him. I probably pushed my boundary’s and I apologize if he feels like I intervened too much. I only thought I was helping.” Oikawa looked down like he was ashamed for what he did, but Ukai was confused. 

“What are you taking about?” 

“I... when Hinata left the gym, I found him talking to your schools principal and by the way he was talking to him-“

“Wait. When did this happen?” 

“A couple minutes ago. I’m sorry if I-“

“You don’t need to apologize.” Ukai said firmly,  
“Just tell me what he said to Hinata.” 

 

Oikawa explained what he heard and what he had done, then told Ukai how Hinata had stormed off. He assumed he went back to his team, but Oikawa didn’t know that Hinata hadn’t returned until Ukai said something about looking for him. 

“So you don’t know where he is?” Oikawa asked. 

“No. I came looking for him when I ran into that bastard principal in the hall. Do you know where he went?” 

“No. He stormed off after I asked him about what was going on. I noticed he was acting off, but I didn’t want to say anything. He seemed more upset than usual after that last match. I wanted to make sure he was okay when I saw.” 

“And that’s when you found him. So you don’t know where he went?... shit...” Ukai said. 

“I’ll help you look. Most of the school is locked on the weekend so there aren’t too many places inside that he could’ve gone-“

“Coach?” 

Ukai turned around and saw Sugawara and Nishinoya. 

“Is everything alright?” Suga asked. 

“Where’s Shouyou?” Nishinoya asked after taking a second to look around the room for his friend. 

“Something happened. He ran off because he’s stressed.” Ukai said, feeling overwhelmed himself. 

“Is this your doing?” Nishinoya asked Oikawa defensively. 

“No.” Ukai answered.  
“He found Hinata with Endo. He tried to intervene when Hinata then ran off. We’re going to look for him now.” 

“We’ll help.” Noya said, then after a brief explanation of where Hinata could be, by Oikawa, they all scattered to look for him before this turned into a huge thing to worry about. 

Ukai checked out in the parking lot to see if he got back on the bus. Nishinoya check the front of the school. Sugawara checked outside, and Oikawa check around the hall by the gyms.

“Oi! Where have you been?” Iwaizumi asked, storming over to Oikawa.  
“Coach wants to know why you ran off.” 

“Not now. I’m looking for someone.” Oikawa answered, brushing him aside. 

“Who? If you’re chasing down your ex again, she’ll probably call the police on you.” Iwaizumi sneered humorously.

“I’m not chasing down my ex! I’m looking for Hinata.” 

“... Karasuno’s player? Why? If you’re rubbing our win in his face I’ll kick your ass for wasting time on something like that.”

“It’s not like that... you know how I thought there was something off about the way he played?” 

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi answered, waiting for Oikawa to make his point.

“Well, after the match, I followed him to see if he was alright-“

“Very unlike you.”

“Let me finish!... anyway... I found some guy talking to him and he was saying all these things about how awful a player he is and how their team only win because... that part doesn’t matter. But apparently it’s their schools principal and I think he’s the reason Chibi-Chan’s acting off.” 

Iwaizumi took a moment to comprehend everything he was just told before replying. 

“So what are you doing now?”

“Well... now we can’t find him. I asked him about what happened and he got angry and ran off. We’re trying to find him now.” 

“So this is all your fault?” Iwaizumi said tauntingly.

“It is not. It’s probably that principal making him feel uncomfortable and him not wanting to talk about it!”

“Well you can’t just jump to conclusions. He could just be having a bad day. And you also probably misunderstood the situation and made it worse by talking to him.” 

Any other time, Iwaizumi would’ve had a point. But not this time. 

“You weren’t there... you didn’t hear what happened... I’m going to go look for him.” Oikawa said, keeping his head down as he walked passed Iwaizumi out of the gym. 

“Where’s he going? Coach wants us to get ready for the next match.” Makki said to Iwaizumi. 

“... don’t worry about him. Let’s just get ready. We can’t start until the other team is ready anyway.” Iwaizumi said, trying to wrap his brain around what was going on.  
“Well... actually...”

 

。。。

 

Peace. He was at peace. He thought he could only feel this nice while on a volleyball court. That was sadly changing and becoming worse everyday. 

But right now, with no one around, Hinata felt at peace. 

“Hinata!” 

He peace was interrupted when he heard his name being called by his senpai, Sugawara.

“Hinata we were worried! Why’d you run off?” He asked concerned, running over to where Hinata was sitting. 

Hinata felt ashamed all of a sudden and looked away, letting his hair hide his eyes. 

“Sorry...”

He waited for the lecture he was certain he was going to get for running away, but that never came. Instead, he heard Suga let out a soft sigh, then made his way over to Hinata before carefully embracing him in a hug. 

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, rubbing circles on Hinata’s back. 

“...I don’t know... I just feel funny...” 

“Do you want to rest for the next set?” 

“... it’s probably better if I do... we might actually win this time...” 

“Hinata.” Sugawara said in a surprised tone.  
“What are you talking about? Why would you say-“

“Because it’s my fault we lost!” Hinata screamed, moving away from Suga’s touch.  
“If I didn’t let him get into my head we would’ve won that set but we didn’t!... because of me...” 

Everything was going fine this week. Natsu wasn’t mad at him anymore, Mr.Endo hadn’t been bothering him and everything seemed to be normal again. Until today. 

“That wasn’t you. I saw what happened.” 

Both looked to their left and saw Oikawa standing by the door. 

“What do you mean?” Suga asked. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice.” He said, which would normally be in a cocky tone, but this time it wasn’t. He said it with a very serious tone which had Hinata on edge.

“Notice... the principal? I thought that-“

“Stop it! I don’t want to talk about it. Nothing happened...” Hinata said, getting up to walk away. Oikawa and Sugawara didn’t get a chance to tell him to stop when the door opened again and barreling out came Nishinoya, who threw his arms around the first year. 

“Where were you?! We were worried!” He said, and soon after, the rest of the team, Takeda, Ukai, and even some Aoba Johsai memebers came outside to see what was happening. 

“Oh, we found you!” Takeda said, letting out a sigh of relief. 

Hinata heard a couple others say thing about how glad they were that they found him and that he was okay. Did he really make people worry over him that much? 

“Come on, Shouyou.” Noya said,  
“We have set to finish.” He smiled. 

It was hard to not feel overwhelmed with so many people there for him, that he put on a smile and nodded anyway. 

This was... fine... he guessed. If no one was going to ask him about what happened, right? Maybe... he honestly didn’t even know what was going on... nothing felt real.

He let himself be led inside and could only hope this day would end soon. It was starting to be too much again. 

 

。。。

 

Oikawa watched as the players went back inside after they retrieved Hinata. Soon it was only him and Iwaizumi left outside. 

“You guys were looking for him too?” Oikawa asked first, but didn’t make eye contact with his friend and instead kept his gaze on the ground.

“I told coach he was missing and he made the team help since we know the school better than Karasuno.” He said.  
“Were you worried?”

“I told you what I saw right? With that guy...” 

“Yeah... he reminded you of him, didn’t he?” 

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, surprised.  
“You could tell?”

“... the situation almost exactly the same. How could I not. I’m just surprised you noticed something off with Chibi from the start.”

“Well... it kind of felt... like he was back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but I have a difficult time with transition chapters. 
> 
> I also turned 18 on the 26th. I’m now an adult! In America. I don’t know what an adult age is in other countries... lol.

After the final set ended, which Aoba Johsai ended up winning, they finally went home. Hinata didn’t let himself think. He stayed outside of his head, but in a way, that was worse. 

His moves were off and a chaotic mess, but his team didn’t say anything and only encouraged him. Even Tsukishima and Kageyama kept quiet about his screw ups. 

It was overwhelming and he was just glad it was over. It was sad to think that he was relieved for the match to be over. Volleyball was starting to no longer be fun for him. 

“Hinata, do you have everything?” Daichi asked as they packed up to leave. 

Hinata nodded as he put his bag over his head and onto his shoulder. The team was relatively quiet as the gathered their belongings and prepared to leave. 

Even the other team was quiet and didn’t make a big deal out of their victory against Karasuno. The entire atmosphere was strange.

Another strange thing Ukai noticed was how he hadn’t seen the principal since he ran into him while searching for Hinata. He wasn’t observing anymore and wasn’t in the hall. Regardless of where he was, Ukai made sure he kept on eye on Hinata. 

He didn’t want him wandering off when he didn’t know where that principal was. Well, he didn’t want any of them to be alone honestly. Hinata seemed to be his target, but he wasn’t sure what Endo was up to or what he would possible do to the others.

That was another troubling thing. Mr.Endo was obviously doing something to Hinata that was upsetting and even affecting Hinata overall. But the problem was that there was no proof other than Hinata’s sudden change in behavior. Which meant a couple things. 

One being that whatever Mr.Endo was doing to Hinata wasn’t physical. Hopefully. But that meant there was no proof and was harder to get people to believe there was something going on unless you know how a person used to be. 

Another was that even if they wanted to say something or turn this guy in, Hinata would have to tell them what was going on, which he didn’t seem like he wanted to. Hinata didn’t even want to talk about himself or about anything.

He wasn’t really talking at all. He was scaringly quiet. It made the teams skin crawl. They only ever knew Hinata as a wild, boisterous, outgoing person. But now... he wasn’t himself at all.

The past week they had all been checking up on him and he seemed to be doing better than the week before. Until today. When he had now gone silent. 

Once they were packed up and ready to go, the team went to the bus. It surprised everyone when they saw that Mr.Endo had been on the bus the whole time. Ukai was hoping he had just gone home. 

“So, how was the game?” He asked when the players started to load onto the bus. Most of them avoid the question and even eye contact, but Yamaguchi decided to answer just so he wouldn’t try asking again.

“We lost the last set.” He said as he made his way to his seat. 

“I see.” He answered back, obviously restraining himself for saying anything more. 

Ukai only glared at him as he set his stuff down and took a seat himself after making sure everyone was on the bus and ready to go. 

 

The ride back was almost dead silent. There were a few short conversations every now and then, but it was mostly quiet and kind of tense. 

When they got back they didn’t go to the gym to discuss like they usually did. Instead Ukai just told everyone to go home and eat and rest and that they be back to practice on Monday.

Hinata was the first to leave. He headed straight for the bike shed and took off for home without saying a word to anyone. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left together soon after Hinata, then the second years all left together, deciding to go to Tanaka’s house to hang out.   
Now it was just the third years, Ukai, Takeda and Mr.Endo.

“Um... Coach... could we speak to you about something.” Sugawara asked after a bit of silence.

“Sure. We’re taking off now, Sensei.” Ukai said to Takeda, who was still there and making sure the bus was ready to be taken back to the rental place. 

“Okay. Thank you, Ukai-Kun.” He said as the third years followed Ukai back to his store to talk. 

“So we’re renting another bus for next week?” Mr.Endo ask just as Takeda was about to get back on to drive it to the rental place. 

“Oh, yes. We’ll need it for the weekend.” He answered back politely.

“And uh... that’s not coming out of the school budget, is it?” 

Takeda was confused. 

“No. We’ve been using the money we raised for the club.” 

“Ah. I see. Well, once you’ve settled and gotten what you needed, make sure you give the rest to the school. And don’t miss the deadline.” 

Takeda didn’t get a chance to comprehend or say anything before Mr.Endo walked away and left Takeda to wonder what he meant.

 

。。。

 

The third years all followed Ukai up the stairs of his store and sat around the small table. They hadn’t had a chance to talk yet, but they all knew what they wanted to discuss. 

“You all played well today.” Ukai said.   
“I know you have other things on your minds, but I just thought you should know that you all did really well for what’s been going on.” 

“Thank you, coach.” Daichi nodded, then went quiet again. Ukai sighed.

“So you all want to know about today?” He said, getting right to the point. 

The three of them looked away, not really wanting to answer, but yes they did. They wanted to know what was going to happen after today. 

“I’m going to try and talk to him.” Ukai said.  
“I don’t know how much his parents know or if they know. I’m not going to go behind his back and ask either unless something is really wrong.”

“... is... this not all that’s wrong?” Sugawara asked hesitantly.

“I don’t want to make things worse with him. If he hasn’t by chance told his parents, there’s probably something he doesn’t want them to know.” 

“Should we be more concerned? I mean... Hinata hasn’t talked about this to anybody. Could there be more that we don’t know?” Daichi asked. 

Ukai ran his hand through his hair and sighed again.   
“I know... saying something to him would be best... but at the same time-“

“We could be making things worse...” Sugawara said. 

They all knew what he meant. Since they didn’t fully understand what kind of situation this was, they were afraid to make any moves incase it caused more trouble for Hinata. 

“So... what should we do?” Asahi asked after staying quiet and to himself this whole time. 

“Well... just do what you all have done this week. We’ll tell the others to keep an eye on him and if anything happens, we’ll step in. For now, just make sure he get to class okay and comes to practice. Keeping his routine will be best. The bad part though...” 

“He’s coming with us to Tokyo... isn’t he?” Daichi said with a hard voice.

“Yes. Endo will be coming with us again.” 

“But...” Sugawara said, but hesitated.

“He was doing fine until today.” Ukai finished for him. 

“Yeah... Hinata was doing... better... until today. And... I just don’t want things to get worse if Hinata has to see him all weekend.” 

“Wouldn’t it just be better if he didn’t come with. Hinata hasn’t done anything wrong to make him have to come with us. Can’t we say something to the school about this?” 

Ukai shook his head.  
“I already tried. Since he’s the principal, it’s his decision. Unless we get evidence that he’s done something wrong, we can’t say anything about it.” 

The third years sighed and looked disappointed. It was hard to see your underclassman really struggling and having a hard time. It was even harder when there was nothing you could do about it. 

“So... we’ll just do everything we can to keep him away from Hinata.” Daichi said.

“Alright.” Ukai said,  
“And I know you all will be fine, but tell the others that they can’t start fights with the principal over this. It’ll just make things worse for all of them.” 

They knew he was referring to Tanaka and Nishinoya. Even Kageyama who looked like he’d fight whoever made Hinata upset and mess with his playing abilities. 

“We’ll let them know.” Daichi said, standing up to leave.

“And listen.” Ukai said before they left.  
“I know you’re all doing this for Hinata, but make sure you pay attention to yourselves too. Take care of yourselves. We have a long weekend coming up.” 

 

。。。

 

When Karasuno left and the others players started to leave, Oikawa stayed behind and practiced his serves. 

“You’re going to need to leave sometime tonight.” 

Oikawa sighed.  
“I leave when I’m ready, Iwa-Chan.” He answered before serving another ball over the net.

“I guess I can’t complain about you taking out your emotions on a ball, but you need to go home.” Iwaizumi told him. 

“You’ve been waiting here this whole time.” Oikawa said as a statement instead of a question. 

“You wouldn’t leave if I didn’t say something.” 

Oikawa chuckled.  
“Or the janitor would kick me out.” 

“And then I’d have to find your ass in park somewhere causing a racket to the neighborhood.” 

“You’re probably right.” He said, serving another ball over the net. 

“So what happened today? Did he really remind you that much of him.” 

Iwaizumi was the only one who knew.

“He... talked the him that say way he talked to me. It was like they were the same person... and he’s found someone new to...” 

“I know... I figured that’s what was going on. You... don’t think it’s him though... do you? Should we be more concered. I mean, he knows not to come back.” 

Oikawa scoffed.   
“Yes, I’m pretty sure you scared him off for good. But... no... it couldn’t be him. He was bigger and his hair color was... different... I mean... there’s no way... right?” 

Iwaizumi sighed and walked over to his friend.  
“I don’t know. I wasn’t there. But I’ll believe what you say, and if there’s something wrong, we’ll say something. Did something else happen with Hinata that concerned you?” 

“Chibi-Chan... didn’t want me to say anything. So I didn’t... and I didn’t get a chance to say anything else to him.” 

“Well... if he didn’t want you to say anything-“

“Then he’s probably feeling threatened. And we should do something.” 

 

。。。

 

Hinata went home right after the we’re dismissed at school. He hadn’t said a word in a while. It was unusual for him to be so quiet, but there was nothing he could think of saying and didn’t even want to.  
He just wanted to go home and not think about the day anymore. 

“Nii-Chan’s home!” Natsu announced when Hinata walked in the door.

“Come eat Shouyou!” His mom shouted from the kitchen. 

“Did you win?” Natsu asked as Hinata slipped his shoes off. He shook his head, but didn’t respond.   
“Aw. I’m sorry, Nii-Chan. Okaa-San made dinner. Let’s go eat.”

Hinata let Natsu take his hand and go to the dinning room. 

“How was the match, Shou?” Their mother asked when they walked in the room.

“They lost.” Natsu answered for him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear. Did you at least have fun?” She asked, only for Hinata to shrug as he took a seat.   
“Well, you’re going to Tokyo next weekend, right? That should be fun.” 

Hinata, if he could put it into words, felt like he was going to have a nervous breakdown if he spoke. That’s how awful he felt. 

“Nii-Chan, are you okay? Are you sick?” Natsu asked. 

“Are you okay, Shou? Do you feel sick?” His mother asked, walking over to feel his forehead with the back of her hand.  
“You don’t feel warm. Do you want to go lay down?” 

Hinata nodded and felt relief that he could go to his room without question. 

“Okay. I’ll bring you some food when I’m finished.” 

He then went to his room and laid on his bed. It made him feel like he wasn’t himself anymore when he thought about going to Tokyo and dreading it. A week of thinking things would get better, only for them to get a lot worse at the end. And Oikawa... what was up with that?

Why did he save him? Why did he confront him in the restroom? Hinata was so concerned about him telling that he didn’t even know why he was asking. It made his head hurt. 

His mother said she was bringing him food, but Hinata didn’t feel like he could eat anything and just wanted to sleep. So he did. He closed his eyes so he could try and forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writings a little choppy right now because I’m trying to plan this event that’s in a week and it’s been the only thing on my mind.

They were going to Tokyo today. Another week had gone by and Hinata’s mood had not improved. He spoke very little and didn’t seemed inspired to give it his all in practice. But he continued to go because his teammates told him that he shouldn’t quit.

He remembered how not too long ago, Mr.Endo had said that if he didn’t improve his grades he’d never play volleyball at Karasuno again, because he would kick him out of the school. Now he wished that would be fulfilled. 

Everyone had noticed that Hinata wasn’t acting like his usual self, but his classmates and teachers didn’t know why he was acting different. A couple had the confidence to actually ask him, but never got an answer. He shrugged them off and walked away. 

And now, he didn’t even want to be at the school this early on a Friday to go to something that he wasn’t even enjoying anymore. 

Hinata was the last one to show up and join the others as they got ready to depart to Tokyo for the weekend. 

“G-Good morning, Hinata.” Yachi said when he walked up to the bus. 

He didn’t even try and smile and only lifted his hand enough to be a wave. 

“Well, now that we’re all here, we should get going.” Takeda said with a friendly smile, but it faltered. Ukai noticed, but said nothing. He mentally reminded himself to ask later.

“Yes, Sensei.” They all responded, then climbed onto the bus. Hinata went towards the back where he usually found a seat. He put his bag under his seat and sat down. 

It was usual for Kageyama to sit next to him on the bus now that they’ve become friends, but when he sat down, Hinata realized that he actually wanted to be alone. 

However, making a big deal out of it and asking him to move would’ve just caused an argument or getting a bunch of questions from everyone. So he kept his mouth shut and looked out the window.

Once everyone was on, including Mr.Endo, they left for Tokyo. One long weekend in Tokyo. 

 

。。。

 

Hours later, they arrived at the school and they were greeted by the other teams as they got off the bus. Hinata took his time and waited for everyone else before he got off this time. Maybe he could avoid most of them if he waited on the bus. 

“Hinata.” Ukai said once everyone else had gotten of the bus.   
“You doing okay?” 

Hinata stood awkwardly in front of his seat and shrugged. What was he supposed to say when he was clearly not okay, but didn’t want to admit to it.

“Do you want to rest before we start our matches?” 

He did. He had been anxious the whole time while on the bus and was actually exhausted. Resting by himself sounded like bliss. So he nodded. 

“Alright. Give me a second and I’ll tell them to go inside, then I’ll take you to the room.” 

Hinata nodded again and sat down while he waited for Ukai to come back. His feelings and emotions were a giant mess right now. 

He felt bad for not being out there with the others and greeting his friends, but at the same time, being alone on the bus had been the most relaxing moment so far. He was actually enjoying being alone. Almost. 

The anxiety of being alone came with being relaxed, because being by himself is usually when Mr.Endo would conveniently find him. 

He could only hope that Mr.Endo would be nowhere near him when he went to the rooms to decompress and rest before he starts. 

“They all went to put their things down before going to the gym. Do you want to wait a minute before we go in?” 

Ukai’s voice was gentler than usual, which helped ease Hinata, but that also meant he knew something was wrong. 

Hinata nodded again in response to Ukai’s question, but look away when Ukai took a seat himself while they waited to go in. 

“I told them that you were feeling sick from the ride... Sensei’s watching Endo. I won’t let him near you.” 

He knew that Ukai knew Mr.Endo was bothering him, but it felt worse actually hearing him say it. Even if he was saying it to protect Hinata.

Ukai sighed, “It should be alright to go now.” He said, standing and waiting for Hinata to follow, who grabbed his stuff and shuffled off the bus with his head down. 

Hinata walked towards the area for him to rest with Ukai following behind him after locking the bus, ready to lay down and rest.

When they got into the building, Ukai pointed to where he would be staying and said, 

“We’ll be in here, along with Endo. Your room is in the next hallway and the farthest away and I won’t let him anywhere near your room.” 

Hinata nodded a little in acknowledgment.

“We’ll be in this room, then the mangers will be here-“

Hinata wouldn’t have thought anything of that before, but now he was afraid. He wasn’t near them but the managers were and that meant Yachi was going to be right next to where Mr.Endo was going to be.

“Hinata.” Ukai said firmly as he watched Hinata freeze before trembling slightly.  
“What’s wrong?” 

Hinata heard the voice among his millions of racing thoughts and he knew he had to calm himself enough to tell Ukai what was going on. 

He took a breath to compose himself for asking Ukai, 

“Please... don’t let him near them.” 

“Let him near who?” 

“... the girls...” his voice trembled.  
“Yachi-San... he can’t...” 

What would happen if he did get to her? What would he do? He couldn’t let-

“Hinata!” 

Ukai was standing in front of him, holding his shoulders and had a concerned expression on his face. Hinata hasn’t noticed any of that until just now. 

“Breath. It’s okay.”

Hinata was shaking and hyperventilating as the thoughts of what could happen raced through his mind. He was sweating and his vision was blurry as Ukai tried to get through to him.

“You’re okay.” Ukai said gently, wondering if he should call Hinata’s parents after this or not while he waited for Hinata to calm down. 

Hinata took a minute to even his breathing and be able to think straight again. Ukai took that moment to gently pull him into a hug and hope he was alright with it. He seemed to be when he didn’t move away from Ukai, and instead rested his head against him. 

He usually would’ve felt like crying in a moment like this... but after the couples of weeks he had, crying felt pointless and hadn’t done it since the beginning. 

“I won’t let him near any of you.” Ukai said, rubbing Hinata’s back to calm him. 

Hinata nodded to let Ukai knew that he heard and understood him. He trusted that Ukai wouldn’t let Mr.Endo hurt Yachi. Or any of the others girls. 

“Come on. You should rest.” Ukai led Hinata around the corner to the room his team was staying in.   
“I’ll set up your futon.” 

Ukai stepped inside first to go get the futon for Hinata to rest on, and Hinata was about to follow when he heard something from the hall they just came from. 

He looked over but saw nothing. He was suspicious of the sound, but decided against it when Ukai called Hinata over to his futon once he finished setting it up. 

“Will you be alright by yourself?” Ukai asked.

Hinata nodded when he set his stuff down besides his futon. 

“Keep your phone on you and call me if you need anything. Endo will be in the gym with us and we’re gonna be watching him. You rest and you can come down if you feel up to it, but don’t push yourself if you are feeling unwell.” 

Hinata nodded again and waited for Ukai to leave before he would lay down.

“Dinner is the same time as usual, alright? Even if your not up to playing, make sure you come eat.” 

Another nod. 

“Okay... rest.” 

 

。。。

 

“So Dai-San. Is that guy who was on your bus always gonna come with you guys from now on?” Kuroo asked Karasuno’s captain, referring to Mr.Endo.

“He’s our principal. It’s a long story.” He replied,  
“But I’d watch out for him anyway.” 

“Why’s that?”

Daichi sighed, “He’s here because he claims he caught Hinata trying to cheat on a test. No one can prove he didn’t and Hinata won’t say if it’s true or not.” 

“Is that the real reason why Chibi-Chan’s not here?” 

“... yeah. He wanted to be alone. I don’t know how he’s going to be this weekend with this guy here. And he’s pretty much untouchable unless Hinata tells us what’s going on.” 

“But he won’t say a word... do you think he’s being blackmailed?” 

Daichi looked down,   
“I can’t even act like I know what’s going on. One day this guy shows up and Hinata’s personality has completely changed... I don’t even think he’s enjoying volleyball anymore.”

“How’s the rest of the team doing?” 

“I think it’s wearing on everyone since Hinata isn’t really letting anyone in. Nishinoya and Suga are having a hard time not being able to do anything... and Kageyama and Tanaka have been acting out more lately and getting frustrated more often.” 

Kuroo has a sympathetic expression on his face.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“... if you could... just help me make sure our principal leaves Hinata alone. I don’t know if there’s anything to do to help him other than keeping him away from Mr.Endo. I want him to try and enjoy the weekend at least a little.” 

“I’ll do what I can. I’m sorry this is happening. I feel like the entire atmosphere in the gym is down after hearing that he’s not feeling well. And they don’t even know the story...” 

“I know... but thank you. I appreciate this a lot.” 

“Anything for you guys.” 

Daichi was relieved that Kuroo could understand the situation without being rash and making it worse. And that he was going to help keep an eye on Hinata for the weekend.

They both looked over to check on their teams warm ups and Kuroo saw his team trying to convince Kenma to keep practing with them. 

“I should go check on Kenma. He wasn’t feeling well when we got here and I was hoping he’d be feeling better when Hinata got here. But since he’s not feeling well either, Kenma’s starting to crash.” 

“Alright. Thank you again. I hope Kenma feels better.” Daichi said. 

“Thanks.” Kuroo replied, then walked over to where Kenma was sitting on the bench with towel over his head and his other teammates trying to encourage him to keep playing.

“Still not feeling well?” Kuroo asked Yaku, who was standing off to the side. 

“He tried... I don’t think he’s up to anything else.” 

Kuroo sighed as he watched Kenma keep his head down as the others stopped bothering him and just let him be. He then gave Yaku a knowing look and the libero started rounding up the other players so Kuroo could talk to Kenma.

“Are you alright?” He asked, sitting down next to Kenma, who shook his head slowly in response.   
“Well, I think we have one more match for the night, but we’ll have someone else play. You should go rest.” 

“... are you sure?” He asked quietly. 

“I don’t want you getting sick if you’re already not feeling well. Maybe getting some rest will help and you’ll be better tomorrow.” 

“...okay.” Kenma stood up moved the towel away from his eyes so he could see where he was going as he walked towards to exit of the gym. 

“While you’re there, check on Chibi-Chan. And don’t be late for dinner.” Kuroo said, then got called to get ready for the next match while Kenma nodded and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTE!!
> 
> The first two parts happen at the same time. The last part takes place earlier in that day.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is kinda rushed because I didn’t have last weekend to write because I was at an event. And I’m trying to finish the last chapter of my most popular story!  
> Check it out! It’s called Little Puppy Shouyou! Final chapter comes out on Monday!

The last matches were played with little enthusiasms. It was shocking how much Hinata’s well being was effecting everyone in the gym. Even those who weren’t particularly close with him. 

Most of them only assumed he was sick from the bus ride to Tokyo while others knew him better than that and put two and two together when they heard his was sick and there was a person who came with them that the team didn’t seem fond of. They basically assumed that Hinata felt the same way about this person.

“Dinner will be in twenty minutes!” One of the managers announced to the players when it was 7:40.

The matches were being finished now and anyone who was done went off to cool down or practice individually. 

“You wanna go practice?” Kuroo asked Bokuto as they finished. 

“Sure. You wanna come with, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi nodded but didn’t say anything. Kuroo could tell both him and Bokuto were stressed out over this too. He was hoping getting to practice alone with them would help relieve some of that stress. 

“Hey, should we invite Tsukishima?” Bokuto asked, looking over to the Karasuno team. Most were resting and looked quite defeated. It didn’t help that they actually were since they hadn’t won any of their matches. 

“Sure. It looks like he could get away for a little while.” 

They walked towards the exit of the gym and didn’t say anything to Tsukishima personally, but the nod Akaashi gave him was enough for him to follow the three out of the gym. 

“How you holding up with all this going on?” Kuroo asked him when they stepped outside. 

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima answered with a question, keeping his gaze forward as he walked towards the gym. 

“Tsukki...” Bokuto said, knowing he was really hiding his feelings.

“Why would I care?” Tsukishima said, “it’s not like we’re friends anyway.” 

“We know.” Kuroo said, “But we can see you are all struggling.”

“Why don’t you go comfort one of them then? I don’t need pity. I’m not the one who’s being affected by this.” 

“No, but we know you better than your other teammates.” Akaashi said, “so we wanted to help. If you don’t want it, then fine, but we’re going to play some volleyball. Do you want to join us or not?” 

Bokuto and Kuroo were surprised that Akaashi was the one to talk to Tsukishima like that after he himself was relatively quiet most of the day once he heard about Hinata. 

They waited anxiously for Tsukishima’s reply, worried that Akaashi may have said too much and angered the blond. They were relieved to find out they were wrong. 

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” Tsushima said. 

“Good. Then let’s go.” 

Bokuto and Kuroo both were surprised out how the conversation went about before the first and second year walked towards the gym like nothing had happened. 

“Dude, I swear I thought there was going to be a fight or something.” Bokuto said to Kuroo as they followed Akaashi and Tsukishima. 

“Why? I think it’s takes a lot more than that to get either of them to have the motivation to fight.” Kuroo said.  
“Even under this stress.” 

“I know what you mean... but something feels off... like-“ 

“Help! Someone! Please!”

 

。。。

 

“Dai-San. Should we let Shouyou know that we’re having dinner soon?” Yamaguchi asked when the manger called for dinner in 20 minutes. 

“I texted him.” Sugawara said, holding his phone. “He said he’s on his way. And Kenma’s with him.” He said after a second chime came from his phone. 

“Alright. I’m going to go wait for him.” Daichi said. “The others wanted to stay behind for extra practice.” 

Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya were off to the side practicing intensely, like they were burning off energy that they were convincing themselves they had. 

“I’ll watch them.” Yamaguchi said when he saw the concerned looks from his senpai’s.

“I’ll stay too.” Asahi said, “I’ll let them know when dinner starts.” 

“Thanks.” Daichi said. 

Then him and Sugawara walked towards the exit to go meet Hinata at the cafeteria and check in on him before dinner started. They walked past the second years and the mangers helping Takeda gather everything by the benches. 

“Where’s Ukai-San?” Sugawara asked. 

“He went to get something off the bus. Mr.Endo decided to go with him.” Takeda said. 

“Okay. I just wanted to say that we’re going to meet Hinata at the cafeteria.” Sugawara said. 

“That’s fine.” Ukai said when he walked into the gym. 

“Alright. I was just letting Takeda know since you were outside with Mr.Endo.”

Ukai had a confused and now concerned look on his face. 

“Endo wasn’t outside with me.” 

“But... He said he was going to get his things off the bus too.” Takeda said.

“I never saw him... shit...” Ukai said, and took off running with the others following him. Something was wrong. He hoped he wasn’t too late.

 

。。。

 

Kenma dragged his feet back to the room his team was staying in. He was relieved to be able to get some rest, but the trip back was exhausting. He decided to stop at the bathrooms before hand so he wouldn’t have to get back up. 

He opened the door and expected to be alone, but there was Hinata standing at the sink. 

“Shouyou. You’re here.” Kenma said, surprised to see him. 

“Hi, Kenma.” Hinata said. He was also kind of surprised to see Kenma, as he assumed he was with the others, but that didn’t shift his mood instantly and his words were dull. Kenma was surprised by this. 

“Are you alright?” 

Hinata shrugged.  
“Better now that I’m off the bus.” 

Kenma could tell Hinata was trying to be humorous, but he almost physically cringed at how forced it was for him. 

“I... didnt mean that.” Kenma said. “Like that...” 

Hinata looked at Kenma with tired, pleading eyes.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” He said and went to leave, but Kenma stepped in front of him, blocking the door. 

“Wait... I... never mind. I’m going to go lay down... I’m not feeling well.” Kenma turned to leave anyway. Being the one to fix other peoples problems wasn’t his thing. Even if Hinata was his friend. 

“Wait, Kenma... do you... want to stay in my room?... it’s kinda quiet in there...alone...” 

Kenma thought Hinata would be mad at him for trying to ask questions. He didn’t know the situation, but he knew something was up with Hinata and didn’t know if he would upset him. He was now surprised that he was talking to him. 

“Are you sure?...” 

“Yeah... just... I don’t want to talk about... nevermind. You don’t have to.” 

“No. It’s fine. I won’t ask any questions.” 

Kenma was really concerned now. This wasn’t like Hinata at all. He was timid and self conscious all of a sudden and that wasn’t normal for the usually perky first year. 

“Thanks...” Hinata looked like he wanted to smile, but it was like the action was impossible for him. But Kenma said he wouldn’t ask questions. Which was okay, because he wasn’t great with words anyway. But he didn’t want to leave his friend alone. 

Kenma then followed Hinata back to his room and sat next to him on his futon. Now it was awkward. 

Kenma was used to Hinata initiating the conversation first. And the only thing coming to Kenma’s mind to talk about was how Hinata was doing. And he wasn’t supposed to ask.

Hinata stayed still for a couple minutes, waiting to see if Kenma was going to say anything, but once he didn’t, Hinata decided to lay down and rest. Maybe asking Kenma if he wanted to stay with him was a mistake. 

He laid down then heard Kenma’s phone chime. There was some shuffling, but his back was to him. 

“Kuroo said dinner’s at 8.” Kenma said.

Hinata hummed shortly in acknowledgment, to let Kenma know he was listening. After that, Kenma seemed to just find a place to lay down and play on his phone while still with Hinata. 

It was hard though. Hinata wanted to be alone, but at the same time he liked being with Kenma. And who knows... this might be the last time he gets to see Kenma. He might never even go to a volleyball camp again... 

He was glad his back was turned to Kenma, so he couldn’t see the tears that began to fall down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!! 
> 
> Violence and dark themes in this chapter. Also the f-bomb once but that’s not the worst part of this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also no hate comment please! 
> 
>  
> 
> I promise it gets better after this! (Well, it will eventually. But this is the worst chapter)

Daichi, Sugawara, Ukai, Takeda, the mangers and the three second years ran out of the gym to find Hinata, before being followed by the rest of the team. 

“What’s going on?” Tanaka asked when he caught up to them. 

No one answered when they saw Kuroo and Bokuto following Akaashi and Tsukishima sprint into the only gym without the lights on. 

“Help! Please!” 

There was no mistaking who’s voice that was, and it made everyone’s blood run cold. 

 

。。。

 

Hinata hasn’t realized that he had fallen asleep after basically crying silently to himself. He probably would’ve stayed asleep if his phone didn’t chime. 

He stretched and was about to roll over when he remembered Kenma was there. He was sure his eyes were bloodshot from crying and didn’t want Kenma to see.

So he searched for his phone without turning around but he hadn’t remembered where he put it. 

“Here. You got a text.” Kenma said,holding Hinata phone above him where he was laying. 

“Thanks.” He said, taking his phone without looking at Kenma. The text was from Sugawara and told him that dinner was in twenty minutes.  
He replied back and told him that he was coming down and that Kenma was with him. 

“Dinner’s starting soon.” He said to Kenma. 

“I guess we should go down then.” 

He heard Kenma get up and knew that he’d probably have to do the same. He was nervous though. How many questions was he going to get from everyone? The coaches, his teammates, the other players?

Thinking about it was making him anxious and was making him lose his appetite for dinner. Even more than before. 

“Shouyou? Are you coming?” Kenma asked. 

“...yeah...” Hinata huffed quietly, mustering up the energy to actually get up and go be with everyone else. 

Kenma waited patiently by the door for his friend, just like he had waited with him while he slept. It wasn’t often that he got to see Hinata, but he knew this wasn’t normal for him to be like this. It was kind of hard to watch... okay... it was really hard. 

This wasn’t Hinata and the very fact that it was a person who was causing him to be like this was infuriating. And it didn’t even seem like anyone could do anything about it. Kenma wished Hinata would explain to him what was going on. 

Hinata had finally managed to sit up and Kenma didn’t miss the way Hinata turned his head and wiped his eyes as he did it. 

He then got to his feet and kept his head down as he walked past Kenma and out the door. Kenma then followed his friend towards the cafeteria.

They stayed quiet since it was usually Hinata who would start the conversation and Kenma didn’t have anything for them to talk about. Kenma already missed the way Hinata would ramble on about whatever was on his mind... but this wasn’t Hinata. This was another person that looked like his friend. This was a person who used to be brighter... until someone took that away from him... this person took Hinata Shouyou’s light. 

The rest of the walk was the same as they made a direct path to the cafeteria. The only thing that stopped them from going straight there was when a volleyball bounced out of the gym across their path. 

The volleyball bouncing out of the gym wasn’t ever an odd thing when at volleyball camp. But it was odd when it bounced out of a gym with no lights on. 

The two exchanged a confused look with eachother before Kenma went after the ball and brought it back into the gym.

“Who’s in there?” Hinata asked. 

“I don’t see anyone.” Kenma said, walking further into the dark gym. It was strange. Hinata got a strange, sickening feeling in his stomach all of a sudden and ran in after Kenma. 

“Kenma, wait-“ 

“Not so fast, shrimpy.”

Hinata froze the moment he stepped foot into the gym and heard that voice. The voice that made chills run down his spine and give him nightmares. The voice that had changed him as a person because he couldn’t be himself with this person around.

Mr.Endo looked even scarier in the dark with only the lights from outside making it possible to see. He had an arm wrapped around Kenma and other over his mouth to keep him quiet. Kenma looked petrified. 

“You know,” Mr.Endo said, looking down and shaking his head while he chuckled lowly.   
“I thought you would’ve gotten it by now. Do you not think that I don’t know about what you say? Or what you do? I heard you talking to your damn coach about me. Telling him to make sure he watches those girls, ruining my perfect opportunity. And you really thought you could get away with it?” 

Hinata was frozen in fear. Everything he talked about with Ukai in the hall about making sure Mr.Endo wouldn’t hurt any of the girls... he heard all of it. He was that sound Hinata heard out in the hall before he went to lay down in his room. 

“What? Nothing to say? You’re not the one who’s unable to speak.” He sneered, holding onto Kenma tighter, who winced and had his eyes tightly shut.   
Hinata wanted to say something. He wanted to scream at Mr.Endo to let Kenma go... but his throat felt like it was closing up and he couldn’t get any words out. 

“And to think. I was so much closer this time. I’ve made my way around. But it’s the kids like you who keep getting in my way. I thought maybe a high school would be easier. I stopped dealing with the middle schools when some first year and his friend tried calling the police on me. If I could see him now... he’d be sorry. Always calling out for his ‘Iwa-Chan~’ to rescue him. Kid wouldn’t need any of that if he had just stayed out of my way in the first place. I was so close, just like I am now... but that’s been ruined for me... and I’m not letting the person who ruined it for me get away so easily this time.” 

Hinata felt lightheaded, but the adreline coursing through his veins as he worried for Kenma kept him from passing out. 

“I thought I had just one to worry about, but it seems you aren’t the only one who like to meddle into others bussiness.” 

He couldn’t let him hurt Kenma... but there was no way he’d be able to fend him off by himself. He needed to get help. 

Hinata tried to move. He felt frozen in place, before he managed to move his foot backwards slowly. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey now.” Mr.Endo said, stopping Hinata from moving any further.  
“It’s kinda rude to just leave your friend here.” 

He stepped closer to Hinata as he spoke and Hinata had to decide what to do. He didn’t even know what Mr.Endo was going to do or what he had planned for them, but he had to decide if he was going to stay and try to fight, or run and get help. 

It was a split second decision to make a run for it and get help, but he barely got a second to even turned around before he grabbed by the collar of his shirt and thrown to the ground. 

“Shouyou!” Kenma exclaimed when his friend hit the gymnasium floor.

“I’ll deal with you later.” Mr.Endo said through clenched teeth before shoving Kenma into a wall. The second year hit his head against the concrete before collapsing to the ground as well. 

“Kenma!” Hinata screamed and reached out to his friend that was on the ground and wasn’t moving. 

“Oh, so that’s his name. Kenma.” Mr.Endo said from above Hinata. Then bent down to grab Hinata’s shirt and push him against the wall.   
“And it seems someone got their voice back.” He sneered close to Hinata face. 

Hinata was terrified. He was so close to him and he couldn’t escape. Kenma wasn’t moving and that scared him more. He didn’t know what he was going to do.

“Not so brave now, are you? I gotta say, I did have fun pushing your buttons, but it’s time to end this and you’re not-“ 

“Help! Someone! Please!” Hinata screamed as a last resort. He was helpless at this point and had no other choice. He knew he wasn’t strong enough to fight him off now. And as much as he tried to not let anyone else know what was happening with him, he had to now, because Kenma was hurt because of it. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re-“

“Help! Please!” 

Hinata continued to call for help, hoping someone would hear him before he got hurt. His prayers were answered when he heard someone run into the gym. 

His vision was blurry from the tears that were welling up in his eyes and he didn’t get a chance to see who was in the gym, but he felt Mr.Endo get pulled away from him and he fell to his knees. 

His vision was fuzzy and now his hearing as he continued to stare at one spot of the floor that he couldn’t even see. Everything around him sounded muffled and he couldn’t tell what was happening. 

Was he safe? Was Kenma safe? Was he alive? 

Hinata suddenly felt someone touch him and he jumped and tried to get away. He didn’t know who it was but he didn’t want anyone near him. He couldn’t think straight and there was too much going on that was over stimulating him. 

All of a sudden his body felt like it was weighing him down and it was exhausting. Mr.Endo wasn’t near him he didn’t think... so maybe it was safe enough... to... sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five more chapters! What-o-what is going to happen?!

Kuroo was the first one to get to the gym after he heard the scream for help, running so fast that he passed Akaashi and Tsukishima. He immediately saw Kenma lying on the ground unconscious. On the other side of the door, he saw Hinata being pushed against the wall by their principal. 

He ran over to him, grabbing him and pulling him off Hinata. Bokuto was then there, helping get him away from Hinata.   
Then, everyone else flooding into the gym. 

“Call the police!” Kuroo shouted to no one in particular. Him and Bokuto got him to the floor and apprehended him.

“I got him. Go check on Kenma.” Bokuto said, and was joined by some of the other coaches, so Kuroo went to see how Kenma was.  
He glanced over and saw Hinata collapse, but not before their coach caught him. 

He then ran over to Kenma, where Coach Nekomato and Coach Naoi where beside him. 

“Don’t move him. His head is bleeding. We called an ambulance.” 

The air in the gym was hostile and it irritating that they had to wait for the police. It felt like forever before they finally showed up, when it had actually just been a couple minutes. 

The sirens attracted the rest of the players from the teams and soon everyone was gathered around the gym. 

“Make way!” 

The players moved as police and medical team rushed into the gym. They gathered around Hinata and Kenma while police went over to arrest Mr.Endo.

“No one saw what happened. His head is bleeding though, so please be careful.” Coach Naoi said as they gently lifted Kenma onto a gurney.

The police escorted many of the players away from both Kenma and Hinata so they could get them to the hospital. The coaches from the others teams helped calm down the players while the coaches from Karasuno and Nekoma went to the hospital with Kenma and Hinata. 

There was screaming from many of them that were filled with rage and directed at Mr.Endo as he was taken out of the building. 

Once the ambulances had left and Mr.Endo was out of the building, the police began questioning the players before they left as well, telling them their friends were in good hands. 

After that, the gym was filled with every player and yet it was eerily quiet. They were some coach’s trying to calm down some of the players who were heated like Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamamoto. Others were quietly crying to themselves. 

Even those who weren’t close to either Hinata nor Kenma still couldn’t believe what had happened and it left a sickening feeling in their stomachs. 

Karasuno’s team unintentionally secluded themselves away from the others and didn’t go to dinner with them when the coaches finally got most of them to go. 

On the other side of the gym were a couple Nekoma players along with Bokuto and Akaashi, and the coach from Shinzen. 

Eventually, Daichi took it upon himself to get everyone from their team to either go to dinner or to bed, since lingering in the gym where the incident happened wasn’t helping anyone.

First, he pulled Suga to the side to talk to him about what they were going to do since both coaches were with Hinata. Even with the other coaches there, he knew he had to take care of his team. 

“Hey... can I talk to you?” He said to get Sugawara’s attention. He nodded and the two stepped outside.

“I don’t think anyone’s up for dinner so I’m going to bring them back up to the rooms.” Daichi said as best he could without his voice cracking. Suga however wasn’t able to do the same.

“O-okay.” He stuttered, turning away as he felt his face begin to heat up. He felt like a failure for letting this happen to Hinata. He should’ve done more. He shouldn’t have left his side as long as Mr.Endo was nearby. He knew he was dangerous to Hinata and yet- 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. It’s alright.” 

Daichi had managed to lightly wrap his arms around Suga and calm him down when he noticed his breathing picking up and the way he began to panic. 

“It’s okay. He’ll be alright.” 

Daichi didn’t know that for a fact, but his goal right now was to keep Sugawara calm and telling him things he needed to hear. He was glad to see Suga accept the comfort and not push him away. 

He was now crying and buried his face in Daichi’s shoulder.  
“W-we could’ve protected him... and now he’s hurt because we didn’t...” 

Daichi felt guilty knowing that. He was sure they all felt the same way. That they could’ve prevented this if they had spoken up, watched over Hinata closer, keep him away from the principal... or could they? 

Could they have done anything more with the way Hinata pushed them away? Would they have possibly made things worse if they did something? 

The battle going on in their minds was exhausting and making them feel worse about the whole situation. 

“I know... but it’ll be okay. He’s a fighter. They both are. And they’re in good hands.” 

He felt Suga slowly nod against his shoulder before pulling away and using his shirt to wipe his tears. 

“You’re right... I just... I wish we could’ve realized sooner... that he would do something like that to Hinata...”

“I know.” Daichi said solemnly, resting his hand on Sugawara’s shoulder,  
“We’ll figure all of this out. We won’t let him get away with this. But for now, let’s just get everyone to bed and we’ll move forward tomorrow.” 

Suga gave him a nod and took a deep breath before they walked back into the gym. Most of them either had their heads down or were looking away into nothingness. 

“Hey guys. We’re going to head up to the room now.” Daichi said softly.  
He wasn’t sure how much convincing they were going to need, but Shimizu helped when she took leave first with Yachi.

Then Asahi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita got up, followed shorty after by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi stuck closely to Tsukishima’s side as they followed Asahi out of the gym, who led the others while Daichi and Suga had only three more to convince to go with them.

Tanaka and Nishinoya still looked like they were full of rage, but the sorrow was what was showing and taking over. Both of them shared the same expression of gritted teeth yet teary eyes. 

Sugawara decided to tackle them while Daichi walked over to Kageyama, who hadn’t said a single word since they entered the gym. It was like he had gone into shock, and after the police came he wandered off into an empty corner of the gym and hadn’t moved since. 

“Hey.” Daichi said, crouching in front of Kageyama.  
“We’re gonna head up, okay?” 

Kageyama didn’t move his head that he was resting on his one knee that he had pulled up to his chest. 

Daichi could see how bloodshot his eyes were though and figured that Kageyama probably didn’t want anyone to see him crying. Truthly, almost everyone person in the gym has shed at least a tear. 

When Kageyama still didn’t move, Daichi took a seat next to him, and was also relieved to see that Suga had gotten Tanaka and Nishinoya to go to the room, and they exchanged glances as Suga followed them out of the gym. 

Once they left, Daichi tried to think of what to say to Kageyama. He also wondered if not saying anything was better. Maybe Kageyama just needed sometime. He would never know what was on Kageyama’s mind and that was okay. For now, he was to provide comfort to him and be present to help Kageyama cope with that fact that his friend and partner was in the hospital and being attacked. 

 

。。。

 

It was much quieter in the rooms than usual. The first night was always a bit rowdy with everyone reuniting with eachother, but tonight... everyone silently walked through the halls to shower after dinner then went to bed. 

In Karasuno’s room, they had all quickly showered then went to bed. Some fell asleep right away while other were restless. Tsukishima was up listening to music, while Yamaguchi slept next to him. Tanaka and Nishinoya passed out when their heads hit their pillows, and the other three second years were the ones who were restless but eventually fell asleep too. 

Asahi and Sugawara held down the fort while Daichi was downstairs with Kageyama. They waited up together for them to come to the room before they went to bed.

“...have you heard anything?” Asahi asked.

“About Hinata? No. I haven’t.” Sugawara answered, checking his phone once again like he had done for the past several minutes. 

“Oh...” 

“Yeah...” 

The conversation was slow and awkward but neither knew what to say. Maybe they should just call it a night and see what happens tomorrow. 

Before Suga got up though, his phone buzzed and that was the fastest he’s every reached for his phone. 

“It’s from Daichi.” He said, and Asahi peered over his shoulder to read it.   
“They’re going to the hospital to check on Hinata.”

 

。。。

 

The silence between Kageyama and Daichi didn’t stop until Kuroo said something from across the gym. 

“I can’t wait around and do nothing. I’m going to see them.” He said, marching towards the exit. 

“I’m going too.” Bokuto said, following right behind Kuroo.

“Now wait you two.” The coach from Shinzen said. “You can’t just leave the campus whenever you please. I’ll take you, but I can only take four of you.” 

Kuroo looked over to Daichi, who took the chance to go and stood up. 

“I’d like-“ Kageyama started, but stop when he heard how loud he was.   
“...sorry...” 

“You can come.” Daichi said, gesturing for him to come closer.   
“I’ll let Suga know that we’re leaving.” He said. 

“You two should do the same.” The coach said to Bokuto and Kuroo. 

“I’ll let them know where you are if they ask.” Yaku said for Kuroo.

“I will too.” Akaashi said.   
“I’ll let coach know as well.” 

“Okay. We can go then.” Shinzen’s coach said.

The four of them then followed him out of the building and to his car, but now before Yaku said to Kuroo. 

“Make sure they’re alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a stressful and busy week but I finally got this finished! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also any AOT fans out there read the new chapter? It’s insane.

It was quiet. The quiet was peaceful.

It was dark. The dark meant there were no troubles to be seen. 

It was comfortable. 

Hinata felt comfortable where he was. There was no pain to be felt. It made him feel good. But he was confused. 

Where was he? What was going on? His mind was blank, but needed to know where he was. 

Slowly, he started hearing noises again. There was a faint beeping to be heard, but nothing else. Then he managed to open his eyes a little. The room was dim, so it was hard to tell where he was, but he knew he wasn’t in his bedroom. 

There was another noise. Some shuffling from beside him and some light footsteps. 

Hinata blinked slowly a couple more times before his eyes could focus and he saw Coach Ukai standing beside him. 

“Hey.” He said softly.  
“How’re you feeling?” 

Hinata was still too groggy to comprehend the question. He felt like he should still be asleep and was confused as to why Ukai was with him. Was he dreaming? 

“It’s okay if you want to go back to sleep.” Ukai said, gently resting his hand on Hinata’s head comfortingly.  
“You’re parents will be here shortly.” 

Hinata softly grunted in response to what was said to him, but it wasn’t processing in his mind. He was too tired to think or be convinced that anything was really. So he didn’t, and slowly let his eyes drift shut again as he fell asleep. 

 

。。。

 

It was almost 3am by the time Hinata’s parents showed up. They managed to catch one of the last trains going to Tokyo, but had to catch a cab the rest of the way there. 

No parent ever wanted to get a phone call saying that their child was just attacked and now in the hositpal.

The moment Mrs.Hinata heard, she waited for Mr.Hinata to get home from work before dropping Natsu off at a relatives and getting to the train station. 

They finally arrived, exhausted, but worried enough that they needed to make sure their son was okay. 

When they got to the room, Coach Ukai was the only one awake. Hinata was asleep on the hospital bed, and Takeda was asleep on a chair in the corner. 

“Oh, Shouyou.” Mrs.Hinata said, walking over to Hinata’s bedside.  
“My baby.” 

“Endo’s being held at the Tokyo police station. They’re going to get in contact with any who knows him tomorrow to question him.” Ukai explained to Hinata’s dad. 

“I... still can’t believe this happened... why didn’t he say anything?” 

Mr.Hinata looked defeated. It couldn’t have been easy not knowing what was going on with his son... until it turned into this.

“I wish I knew.” Ukai said.  
“He hasn’t been the same since Endo came to the school. Even the very first day...” 

“I knew he was acting different, but... I didn’t know this was the reason... I met with him when I went to pick Shouyou up from the nurses office. There was no way to tell that he was going to turn out to be a monster.” 

That was the exact way to describe this man. A monster. All and all a completely awful person. 

“The police said they wanted to talk to Hinata-Kun once he’s better. They’re trying to figure out how they’re going to charge him. Hinata might know more than the police can find out.” 

“He hasn’t said anything to us about this at all.” Mrs.Hinata said,  
“How do you know he’ll talk to the police out it.” 

“Because he might’ve been being threatened. Now that Endo can’t do anything to him, he might not be afraid to talk about it.” 

They started to think about it and wonder if Hinata would actually be willing to talk about it. He couldn’t hide it anymore after what happened, but they didn’t want to make it worse with him.

“Takeda Sensei is going to take the other boys back tomorrow., so he’s sleeping.” Ukai said, trying to break the silence. 

“Good.” Mrs.Hinata said, and sat in the chair that Ukai was previously sitting in, next to Hinata’s bed.  
“We saw two other boys out in the hall asleep as well.” 

“Kageyama-Kun and Sawamura-Kun came to check on him. They wanted to stay and wait for him to wake.” 

Mrs.Hinata smiled.  
“That’s very kind of them. I’m glad Shouyou has friends that care so much for him.” 

“They’ll always be with him. And I can promise you now, that these boys will see through this ‘till the end. None of the will let this go down without a fight.” 

 

。。。

 

Kenma’s condition was a lot worse compared to Hinata’s. He was suffering from head trauma, was diagnosed with a concussion, and had multiple stitches along his hairline from his head hit the wall. 

He hadn’t woken up at all, and his parents, Kuroo, Bokuto, and the coaches were waiting for him to. 

They heard about Hinata and were relieved the head that he hadn’t received and physical injuries, but knew that he was still going through a lot right now. 

“You boys should go home. It’s late. You need rest.” Mrs.Kozume said to Bokuto and Kuroo, who hadn’t left Kenma’s bedside. 

Kuroo shook his head.  
“I’m not leaving until he wakes up.”

“C’mon Kuroo. You know he won’t be happy if he heard you didn’t get rest over him.” Coach Naoi said. 

Kuroo sighed through his nose and looked over the Kenma. He knew how much Kenma hated when people worried over him, but this was different. He was seriously hurt this time. How could he not be worried. 

“Come on. It’s late. We should get going.” Bokuto said, also trying to convince his friend to go.

“Alright.” He finally said, knowing that the pestering would stop if he just went. 

“We’ll come back tomorrow.” Coach Nekomata told him.  
“The rest of the weekend has been cancelled anyway.” 

That was some sort of relief. It sucked at the same time too. Everything that was happening to them right now was all caused by one man. 

A man that everyone shared the same hate for. 

“It’ll be alright. No one is going to let him get away with this.” Coach Naoi said.  
“The police are investigating this all right now. We’ll know more tomorrow.” 

“He’s going to prison. Right?” Bokuto asked. 

“There’s no doubt about it. The investigation is just to see how long he’s going away for.” Coach Nekomata said.

“Good.” Kuroo said and ended the conversation as they made their way out of the hospital.  
After that, they remained silent the whole way back to the school.

It was the early hours of the morning when they got back and quietly snuck in, as to not wake anyone. But it seemed Yaku, Sugawara, and Akaashi were still up together in the common area.

“Hey.” Yaku said fully alert when he saw them walk in.  
“How are they?” 

“Hinata’s resting right now, but Kenma...” Bokuto started.

“He has a concussion and stitches from where his head was hit. He didn’t wake up the whole time we were there.” Kuroo finished bluntly. 

That wasn’t the news anyone wanted to hear. 

“I’m going to bed.” Kuroo said after no one made a sound after a couple of moments. 

“Me too. We’re going back tomorrow morning.” Bokuto said, then followed Kuroo to where they were sleeping.  
It was then the small group, alone again. 

“I still can’t believe this.” Sugawara said.  
“Why didn’t we say anything?”  
He was choked up and had tears threatening to spill out of his tired eyes. 

“And we knew! We all knew, and yet... he didn’t want to infere and make Hinata feel worse... I wished he would’ve just talked to us. We could’ve helped him... and now Kenma..” 

“This guy isn’t going to get away with any of this.” Yaku said.  
“He’s going to get what he deserves.” 

“I know... but we all knew something was wrong and didn’t... and we should’ve...” 

“It’ll be okay.” Akaashi said.  
“Maybe he didn’t want you to know.” 

Sugawara shook his head.  
“But that made it so much worse. I wish he’d tell us why.” 

“I’m sure he’ll open up eventually. Your principal can’t hurt him anymore... come on.” Yaku said, standing up.  
“Let’s go to bed. I’m sure it’ll be a busy day tommrow.” Akaashi got up as well to help convince Sugawara to go to bed too. 

“...alright.” He said, and let Yaku help him off the couch when the other third year offered his hand. 

They then made their way towards the sleeping areas, but not before Sugawara said, 

“And Yaku... that man is not our principal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! It’s been a busy and stressful week so it’s a rather short, but it’s also kind of a filler chapter so please enjoy!

The next day, Hinata finally woke up and was afraid, because he didn’t know where he was. It was quiet and his eyes were out of focus, but he knew he wasn’t at home. 

He groaned and rubbed his eyes see he could see where he was, but felt something stuck to the inside of his arm. 

He went to look over but heard someone speak up and startled him a little.

“Hinata-Kun.”   
Hinata turned his head and saw Takeda standing beside his bed, holding a cup of coffee.   
“How are you feeling?” 

“Where am I?” Hinata managed to say with a dry, raspy voice.

“The hospital.” Takeda said, getting Hinata some water.

“Why-“ oh... he remembered. Last night... in the gym... Kenma was there... Kenma!

“Where’s Kenma?” He asked worriedly, startling Takeda as he went to hand Hinata a cup of water. 

Hinata waited eagerly for an answer about his friend, but Takeda was hesitant. He didn’t know if he should be the one to tell Hinata was going on, since he didn’t really know the exact conditions Kenma was in either. 

“He’s here too... his family is with him.” He said. 

“Is he alright? Is he hurt?” 

Takeda was saved from having to answer anymore of Hinata’s questions when there was shuffling from the other side of the room as Hinata’s mother was waking up. 

When she opened her eyes and saw Hinata awake, she sprinted over to his bedside and tightly hugged him. 

“Oh, Shouyou.” She weeped.   
“We were so worried about you.” 

Hinata hugged her back as if he hasn’t seen her in forever - which... after the past couple of weeks, felt like he hadn’t. He felt himself becoming distant from his family. But now that they were here... it was the best feeling in the world. 

They stayed like that for a couple minutes and during that time, Ukai and Mr.Hinata woke up, and with stiff muscles since the chairs the slept in weren’t the best for sleeping in. 

When Hinata’s dad saw him awake, he joined in on giving him a big hug and holding him like he was their small child again. 

A nurse walking in is what broke them up and gave Hinata some space as she checked on his well being. 

“I think you’re good on the IV. You were very dehydrated when you were brought in, but you should be alright now.” She said, disconnecting the IV from Hinata.   
“We’ll bring you some breakfast as well.” 

“Thank you.” Hinata said. He knew now that he really hadn’t been eating or drinking a lot recently... 

“Do you when we we can leave?” Mrs.Hinata asked. 

“After the doctor comes in for a quick check, he can evaluate Hinata-Kun’s conditions and let you know when he can leave.” She said. 

“Alright, Thank you.” She said, and sat on the edge of Hinata’s bed before running her hands through his hair. 

After that, the nurse left to get Hinata some breakfast, but he was anxious. Were his parents going to say anything about what happened? They were probably really mad that this happened in the first place. It was his fault. 

He was such a screw up that Mr.Endo had to come with in the first place... and now... even Kenma was at the hositpal too. He wanted to see him. 

Takeda broke the silence this time by saying that he should probably get going so he could drive the team back home. 

“I guess I should go tell those two that they can see Hinata before you leave then.” Ukai said. 

“Who?” Hinata asked, wondering who was waiting to see him. 

“Sawamura-Kun and Kageyama-Kun. Is it alright for them to come in?” Ukai asked. 

“Yeah. That’s fine.” He said, surprised that they were waiting for him... he assumed his friends hated him now after- 

“Hey.” Daichi said, poking his head through the door. Behind him was an exhausted looking Kageyama. Not that Daichi looked much better, but he seemed to be handling the less amount of sleep better.   
“It’s good to see you awake. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay.” He answered.

“The doctor should be coming in shortly to let him know when he’s going to be released.” Ukai said.   
“And we’ll be heading out shortly, so make sure you’re ready.” 

“Okay.” Daichi said, “We’re glad to see you doing better Hinata.” He didn’t mention anything about Mr.Endo and made sure to keep it just about Hinata’s well being.

Hinata smiled and Daichi, and waited for Kageyama to make some snarky comment about what was going on or yell at him for not talking to them for the past couples of weeks, but none of that came. Instead, Kageyama looked like he wanted to say something, but was having trouble even making eye contact with Hinata, which made Hinata feel guilty. It was his fault Kageyama wasn’t saying anything. Maybe Kageyama was really just mad at him. 

No one else got a chance to say anything more to him when the doctor walked in and asked anyone who wasn’t a family member to please leave the room 

“Okay. Come on.” Ukai said to Kageyama and Daichi.   
“We got to get back ourselves. We’ll see you when you get back, Hinata.” 

“Thanks.” He tried to say with a smile, but couldn’t get over how Kageyama said nothing to him.

After the doctor evaluated Hinata’s conditions, he confirmed that it was okay for Hinata to leave whenever he was ready. He also talked about if Hinata would consider talking to a therapist after all of this, but that was still up in the air. Hinata could barley wrap his mind around this whole thing in the first place, but therapy sounded strange to him. 

“Well, that’s it. Have a good rest of your day.” The doctor said, and was about to leave before Hinata said something. 

“Um... can I see my friend? Kenma?” 

“Well...” the doctor looked over to Hinata’s parents before he would give Hinata an answer. When they both nodded, the doctor said that he’d send in a nurse so he could see Kenma.

 

。。。

 

Quietly, Hinata waited for the nurse to open the door to Kenma’s room. It was very dark with almost no light to see anything. He wondered if Kenma was still asleep, but saw that he wasn’t when he turned his head in Hinata’s direction. 

“Shouyou.” He said softly. Kenma’s parents were both at his bedside, but said that they were going to step out and give the two a moment. Once they left, Hinata slowly and awkwardly shuffled over to Kenma’s bedside. 

“Hey... Kenma.”  
Kenma moved over so Hinata could sit next to him on the bed. There was then an awkward silence. Neither of the knew what to say at first, but then,

“I’m... I’m so sorry.” Hinata said, but his voice cracked and showed that he was starting to cry.   
“I-i never should have-“ 

“Shouyou.” Kenma said, pushing himself up to reach out to Hinata.   
“It’s not your fault.” 

“Yes it is. I shouldn’t have come here. He wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for me! He came with because I’m a failure and mess everything up! He-“ 

“Shou...” Kenma hesitantly placed his hand on Hinata’s shoulder as the first year sobbed loudly with his hands over his face. 

Kenma didn’t know how to comfort people. He’s never had to and avoided it all together, but right now, he just wanted to his friend to stop blaming himself for what happened. 

He let Hinata lay next to him as he continued to cry. He was quiet enough that he wasn’t hurting Kenma’s head from the noise.

Kenma then let Hinata move closer to him and Kenma wrapped an arm around him, hoping that was a way to comfort someone. He wasn’t sure, but Hinata didn’t seem to care. 

He let his friend cry and didn’t move or say anything as he let Hinata rest next to him. Eventually his parents come back in with Kuroo, who looked relieved to see him, but they kept quiet and let the two be when they saw that Hinata had fallen asleep next to Kenma. 

Kenma didn’t know what the future would hold. That was something he didn’t care to wonder, as it made his brain hurt, but he hoped that things would work out for Hinata and he would be his happy self again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that hasn’t been proof read, but I needed to finish and I just got my top wisdom teeth out so I’m a little loopy XD and my cheeks are super swollen.

Two weeks later. It had only been two weeks since Hinata was in the hospital. He only got two weeks peace before having to face him again. 

Even though he was told that he couldn’t hurt him, it still made Hinata nervous even being in the same room as him. But apparently, he was wasn’t the only one. 

Kenma was coming from Tokyo and there were even some other students coming to the trial that had also been involved in some way with Mr.Endo, which... wasn’t even his real name. 

The police learned that he changed his name many times to continue getting into other schools undetected. Only this time, he got caught. 

Hinata was really nervous about going. He was going to have to see him again and tell a room full of people what had been going on, when he spent several weeks trying to avoid that.   
He knew now that he couldn’t hurt him anymore, but Hinata was still anxious about talking. 

He tried calming himself by remembering that his family, teammates and even some of his classmates were going to be there the whole time supporting him. But somehow that was worse. 

Hinata didn’t want to be vulnerable in front of everyone and say all of those embarrassing and scary incidents out loud. He didn’t know how he was going to do that, considering he hasn’t told anyone everything that happened. 

A few of the incidents were told to the police while he was in the hospital, but he was still anxious about telling his parents. They weren’t prying, but he knew they wanted him to tell them so they could help.

Only once did his mom ask for him to tell her, but when he said he didn’t feel up to it, she asked if he could write them down for later. 

It seemed weird at first, but Hinata found a little bit of a reprieve in writing down not only the incidents, but also his thoughts. It helped his jumbled mind in this time of stress. 

It helped him not feel so alone in his own mind. He didn’t have to talk about it right away. Until today...

He was told that there would be questions about what happened with the principal while he was at the school. And he was probably going to be asked by his lawyer and the lawyer against him. This was something he never wanted to do. 

Wishing for the whole thing to be forgotten wasn’t going to happen, but that didn’t mean Hinata tried to imagine it not happening on the way to the courthouse. 

He wanted so badly for this not to be happening, but it was. They were there, and now he had to face him. 

When the pulled into a parking spot, no one moved from their seats. He was waiting for his parents to leave the car first, but they were hesitant. 

“Um... Shouyou.” His mother started, turning in her seat to look at him in the back.   
“I know this is going to be hard, but just remembered that everyone who loves you is here for you.” 

“We don’t know what’s going to happen, but we won’t let him hurt you again. We promise.” His dad said. 

Hinata nodded. He didn’t know what was going to happen or how this was going to go, and he was nervous, but his parents haven’t given up on him and neither have his friends. That gave him a sense of comfort and helped ease the anxiousness. 

“Please tell us if there’s anything we can do to make this easier.” His mother said. 

“I will.” He said, trying to reassure his parents and not show how hard this was on him. This whole thing was happening for justice and to show that he couldn’t get away with what he did to Hinata or any other student. 

“Hey.” His mother said, reaching out to him before he open the car door.   
“We love you, Shouyou.” 

He smiled.  
“I love you too.” 

 

。。。

 

“Shouyou!” Nishinoya said.

Hinata saw his friends, classmates, and coach’s right away when he walked in. Even Izumi and Koji came when they heard what had happened. They were all dressed very nicely, but had wary looks on their faces. 

They all talked with him a little bit, but he had to go see the lawyer before the trial started, so there wasn’t really a chance to say much. 

“We’re all here for, Hinata.” Daichi said, then he waved to everyone as he walked away.

They all knew that they had to be there and show support, but it was hard after two weeks of being worried about him and seeing all these stories about it on the news. 

The volleyball team especially stayed in touch s lot recently and supported eachother through this. Some of them like Nishinoya and Kageyama were taking it harder than the others. Daichi even went to Kageyama’s house to check on him when he wasn’t replying to messages. Daichi had to explain to Kageyama’s parents why he was so upset and not talking, but Kageyama hadn’t been up to explaining what was going on to his parents himself. 

He and Kageyama had sat and talked for a while that day and Daichi convinced Kageyama to get back to his regular routine and explain how that was going to help him and Hinata through this hard time. He told Kageyama that it’d help Hinata feel better if he knew Kageyama was taking care of himself instead of feel bad for Hinata the whole time.   
Since then, Kageyama lingered around Daichi more than he usually did. 

“Come on, the trial is starting soon.” Ukai said, helping lead the group of people into the courtroom, but the team was surprised when they saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi there. 

 

。。。

 

It was an understatement to say that everyone in the room felt physically sick after hearing about all the things this man has done. The man who’s really name was Osamu.

The amount of times he had changed his identity to get into schools and prey on students was unimaginable. It was especially hard for the victims to sit there and be marked as another tally mark that this man has managed to get away with. 

But now, it was Hinata’s turn to take the stand and talk about what happened with him while Osamu was at their school. 

He was overly anxious and found himself holding onto his fathers suit sleeve, much like he did when he picked Hinata up from the nurse at school when he passed out. Another thing he had to talk about in front of everyone. 

“Hinata Shouyou, please come to the stand.” 

His parents embraced him before he left, but he didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to leave them when he felt so safe in their arms. 

“We’re right here. It’ll be okay.” His mother said. 

“Don’t be afraid to tell them if you need a break, alright?” His father said, and Hinata nodded before he had to let go and approach the stands. 

“Hinata Shouyou, can you please explain what happened the first day Mr.Osamu came to your school. What was your first interaction?” 

“U-Um... l...” Hinata looked down when he spoke. He couldn’t get himself to look out at everyone and face not only his friends and family, but Osamu was there. He was now at a place where he could see his face and expression and he didn’t want to know what he looked like while Hinata talked about what happened. 

“I-I first met him in my class... it was the end of the day and I accidentally knocked my classmates things off her desk when I went to leave. When I went to pick her things up, he told me to apologize and then had me stay and clean the classroom... by myself. I almost missed volleyball practice before me teacher came in a told me I could leave... the next day... he came to me during lunch and told me to finish cleaning. I put everything away and got in trouble with my teacher...” 

‘You can do this.’ He tried encouraging himself, but he sounded so pitiful and whiny and wanted to go home. 

“He also... grabbed my arm in the hall... and I had a bruise...” he said, unconsciously reaching for his upper arm.   
“And... I went to the nurse and... passed out after he threatened to...” he shook his head, knowing he couldn’t finish his sentence as he was already really choked up.  
“My dad picked me up and I was afraid to be alone with... him...” he said, not wanted to say Osamu’s name out loud.   
“My friend Yamaguchi stayed too... he also saved me when I was in the park... and a dog tried to attack me... it reminded me... of what... was being done to me... by a person...” 

He blinked and several tears fell into his lap before he had a chance to wipe them away. 

“He even... told me that he’d... go after my friend Yachi... if I told anyone what he was doing... so I didn’t even tell my family... or my friends... because I didn’t want him to hurt her... or other girls...” 

He was shaking on the stand and couldn’t see through the tears that continued to well up in his eyes. 

“And when did someone find out about this?” The judge asked. 

“... when we were in Tokyo... at volleyball camp... he came with because he said that he needed to watch me. When... I went down for dinner with my friend, Kenma, he was in the gym... and it was dark... h-he...” Hinata was now getting choked up having to talk about the trauma that he and Kenma went through that he was trying to forget.

“H-he... I-I’m sorry.” He wheezed, and covered his face with his hands and cried. 

“You’re honor I think we’ve seen enough of the sob show. Can we get back to-“ 

“That is enough.” The judge said to Osamu’s lawyer, who was feeling nervous about the case, as they were obviously losing.   
“Shouyou, you may leave the stand.” 

Hinata did, carefully standing up and keeping his gaze down as he walked back over to his parents, who wrapped their arms around him the moment he got there. 

“Your honor, one person doesn’t lead to full case against this man. There is no proof that it was actually him.” Osamu’s lawyer said. 

“There is proof. Because the exact same thing happened to me.” 

Everyone turned their attention to the voice at the back of the room. It was Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really wanted to capture how when something traumatic happens, that it doesn’t just go away when the problem is “fixed”. It takes a lot of mental work to be able to move on from something scary. 
> 
> It’s not perfect but I didn’t want to end it with the ‘everything’s fine now’ kind of thing. (Not yet at least. I still have 1 more chapter) because that’s not what really happens.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a side note, my phone kept trying to auto correct Support into AirPods... auto corrected flexing on my broke self

Oikawa was called to the stand to talk about his experiences with Osamu when he was at his school in junior high. 

Hinata watched from his parents arms as Oikawa walked up to the stand that he was just previously on. Oikawa however, looked more confident on there than Hinata did. He didn’t look as scared or nervous.

“Oikawa-San.” Osamu’s lawyer started,  
“Please explain your encounter with your principal.” 

“My principal was the same man that’s sitting in that chair. This wasn’t someone else.” Oikawa said, knowing that the lawyer was trying to get the jury to not believe him.  
“He’s the man who threatened me and told me not to intervene with what he was doing, which was approaching my female classmates and bribing them to... do things they should never be doing. Especially with an older man.” 

“Okay. And how did you get caught along in this?” 

“He made my classmate uncomfortable and I went to tell someone... but he walked in before I got a chance to and told me privately that if I ever told anyone what he was doing... he’d...” 

Hinata watched as Oikawa looked flustered all of a sudden and wondered what emotions he was feeling. Anger? Sadness? Anxiety? Probably all of it. But he still seemed to be holding it together better than Hinata did. Even after he finished his sentence. 

“He told me that he’d do it to be instead of them... and if I told the police... he’d find a way to make sure I never saw anyone to tell him on again.”

Even Osamu’s lawyer didn’t have anything to say after Oikawa finished. He basically just said that Osamu threatened to kill Oikawa if he turned him in. 

“That... that’s all.” He said, walking back over to Osamu while Oikawa left the stand. When he walked back, it wasn’t with pride like before. This time, his head was down and avoided everyone’s gaze as he walked back to his seat, where Iwaizumi was waiting. 

Hinata watched Iwaizumi wrap his arms around Oikawa when they sat down, but nothing more once the judge spoke and he turned around to see what was happening next. 

“Are these allegations true?” The judge asked Osamu. 

He said nothing. He hasn’t said almost anything since Hinata’s been there. 

“Your honor there is no proof that this man was the one that kid was talking about. And all these ‘victims’ are confused. There is no way they’re here because of him. They saw someone on the news and assumed it’s the same person. Again, no proof.” Osamu’s lawyer said. 

“And what would you like us to do about it? Run DNA tests and have each victim testify? Not only will that take money, but time. Time I would perfect not to spend on this closed case anymore, and time I don’t believe your client has.” 

 

。。。

 

He was gone. For good. Osamu had no legs to stand on once it was clear that every victim there was in fact a victim to his crimes. He got sentenced to prison and they had nothing to worry about anymore. Only... Hinata still kinda of did. 

Just because he was behind bars, doesn’t mean what Hinata went through would just go away. It was still fresh on his mind and he wasn’t coping well.

Of course, it helped that all his friends were there and even Kenma, but they weren’t going to be here the whole time. The trial was over and everyone was going to start leaving soon. 

Right now, they were with him, surrounding him with their presence and praising him for getting through this. 

“We gotta head out, but we’re so glad this worked out and you’re okay now.” Hinata’s classmates said, giving him hugs before they left.

Hinata smiled and hugged them back, trying to seem happier than he was because everyone else around him seemed happy. Why didn’t he feel the same?

He thought he would feel excitement or something after hearing he’d never have to see that man again. But... it didn’t. 

His friends, family and teammates seemed happy for him, but none of them knew what was going on in his mind. The memories were still fresh and burning in his thoughts. Just seeing his face now had brought everything back up. 

‘He’s gone... those events don’t matter anymore.’ He told himself. 

“Hinata? Are you okay?” It was Sugawara who asked. He said it quietly, which Hinata was thankful for, cause that meant less attention right now. 

“Um... I just... I gotta use the restroom.” He said.

He thought he could do it. It was so simple to just say that, no, he was not okay. He could trust Sugawara. He sometimes trusted him more than his parents. But instead he turned his back on him and ran to the restrooms like a coward. 

Luckily, there was no one in the restrooms when Hinata went in. He rested against the back wall and took a sigh of relief. After the trial, he still hadn’t had a chance to feel relaxed. Even now wasn’t the best, but being alone was something. That didn’t last long though. 

Hinata quickly look towards the door when he heard it opening and saw Kageyama walk in.

“Oh, this is where you went?” He asked. 

“Why? Are you looking for me?” Hinata asked, but sounded more hostile than he planned when he saw how Kageyama looked taken aback. 

“No. I just thought you left. But your parents were still here, so I wasn’t sure.” 

“Oh... okay.” 

That awkward silence that has been happening more and more was happening again. 

“So... are you better now?” Kageyama asked. “Like... you know...” 

Hinata shrugged. He didn’t feel like he could lie to Kageyama.  
“I dunno...”

“Well, are you coming back to volleyball practice? We have a match soon.” 

“Maybe... I don’t know yet.” 

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Kageyama said, his voice more on edge than before.  
“Just come back to practice already. He’s gone now.” 

“It’s not that simple, Kageyama.” Hinata said defensively.

“Why? He’s gone, so come back to practice.” 

“You don’t get it. It doesn’t matter that’s he gone! I can’t just forget everything that happened! Maybe I could’ve before, but... after that last time... and Kenma... I can’t just forget it... it... it won’t go away, Kageyama.” 

The second he heard his voice crack, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Everything that happened was never something Hinata thought he’d have to go through. Why did that man ever come to his school? Why did he do the things he did? 

“H-Hinata...” 

Kageyama watched in guilt as his friend had one arm wrapped tightly around his torso and the covering his face as he cried. He wanted his friend back. He wanted nothing more than for his friend to be himself again. 

It was hard to accept that fact that his friend might not be the same after this. Kageyama remembered when him and Daichi were at the hospital waiting for Hinata, and how Daichi said that Hinata had been through a lot and might not act the same. The way they saw him before they knew might be the way they’ll see him now. 

Kageyama didn’t want that. It was hard seeing his friend like this. He wanted Hinata to be the same again. The only thing he could do was what Daichi told him. 

‘Give him some time and space. Be there for him, but remember that this isn’t easy. He might be better one day, but there’s no telling when that will be. Be patient and support him through this time of struggle.’ 

He already messed up being patient when he ask if he was better now. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides and his head down.  
“Kageyama?”

“I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Hinata went quiet and watched Kageyama tremble from where he stood. 

With a few short strides, Hinata made his way over to Kageyama and carefully wrapped his arms around him. 

Kageyama became alert and looked down at his friend. 

“I’m sorry too... I want to come back to practice.” Hinata said. 

“N-no, no, you shouldn’t listen to me. I didn’t mean what I said. I was being selfish! You- you need to...” 

“I know... I need to take care of myself... but... going back to practice sounds nice... I know you’ll be there to help me.” 

“... yeah, but... Daichi-San said that you need time and space and I haven’t done that... and I was mean before... I shouldn’t have done that when you were going through that.” 

“You didn’t know... I didn’t want anybody to know... I thought it was better that no one knew... but I was wrong. I should’ve told somebody... I made a mistake... but... I want to fix it. I want to come back to practice and back to school. I’m ready to move on.” 

He meant it. Just those couple minutes of talking with Kageyama in a courthouse restroom was what he needed. 

“Are... you mean... but what about-“

“I think I still need help though... I realized that I can’t do this alone... you’ll be there to help me? Right?” 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama with big, glassy eyes. The shine was different though. It had come back, when before it was dull, like there was nothing there. But now...

“Right.” 

 

。。。

 

They walked in silence. They left before the trial ended. They stuck closer to each others sides leaving than they did when they got there. 

“That was on the news, wasn’t it?” Oikawa asked. 

“I think so.” Iwaizumi answered. 

“My parents are going to be pretty surprised about this, I bet.” 

“You still haven’t told them?” 

“I thought letting it go would be better... maybe if I told them though, none of those other kids would’ve had to go through it. Maybe they would’ve taken him to court if I told them... Chibi-Chan and his friend wouldn’t have gotten hurt-“

“Oi. You could’ve taken him to court and nothing would’ve happened. He could’ve still walked free after that. We’ll never know but beating yourself up over something you can’t change will help nobody. All you can do is be grateful that he’s finally in prison.” 

“I know... but it’s still on my mind... and this whole thing is just... bringing up the past... I was hoping to get away with never seeing him again.” 

“I get it. He’s gone, but... I’m sure he’s been burned into the minds of anyone that fell victim to his ways. It didn’t happen to me, so I don’t know, but it doesn’t look easy going through what you all have.” 

Oikawa huffed a small breath of air and shrugged.  
“I mean... there’s a lot worse happening out there... but somehow thinking about that doesn’t actually help me to feel better. Just taking it day by day is all you can really do.” 

“Hey, I’m here for you too. We are all. Just like Chibi’s friends and family and teammates were there for him, yours are there for you too. Even if it happened years ago, they’ll still support you.” 

“Thanks.” Oikawa smiled.  
“I guess... this means I have to tell everyone? Before they see it on the news.” 

“If you want them to find out from you directly, then yeah.” 

“Alright.” He sighed,  
“You’ll be with me the whole time, right, Iwa-Chan?” 

Iwaizumi scowled slightly before smirking encouragingly.  
“Yeah. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> So this isn’t how I wanted to end it, but I really had no idea what to do, so here you go! 
> 
> I also might write a short story about Kenma and Oikawa’s perspective in the future. We’ll see since I’m starting another Haikyuu!! Story in two weeks! 
> 
> Stay tuned and thanks for reading!

It had been several months since the trial. Things have been very different since this whole thing started. For everyone.

The students and staff at Karasuno high school, were shocked to hear what had happened involving their principal. The first time they saw it on the news, it didn’t seem real. That guy didn’t seem like that at all. They were surprised to see that it really was him and couldn’t believe they hadn’t seen it before. 

The previous victims took that opportunity to speak out about what he did to them in the past and their schools started to get more involved in the case against him. 

It was a relief to know he was behind bars and couldn’t torment anymore school kids for his own gains. 

Hinata however, still had a really hard time getting over the whole thing. It took him a while to even talk about what happened to his friends and family. They knew a little, but it wasn’t easy bringing up the dark memories that kept him awake some nights. 

It did help that his friends and family were patient and helped him through his off days and kept him busy when his mind was racing with past incidents. 

He even found himself contacting Oikawa and it made it easier to talk to someone who’s experienced what he had.

But after several months, Hinata was back to his regular activities. Class seemed easier, he was back to playing volleyball, and it may have started out as sympathy, but he got closer to his teachers and classmates, and it helped not make going to class so hard.

What helped the most was the support he got from his teammates at volleyball. He went back with a little ease, knowing he wasn’t going to be watched by the principal, but it wasn’t easy at first. 

He felt nervous about playing, because at times it did still feel like he was being watched. It took several reminders that no one was watching or judging him there and that he could stop whenever he needed. 

But after all these months, Hinata finally got back into his groove and playing was fun for him again. He didn’t feel like he needed to hide from his family, and going to school didn’t feel like the worse thing in the world. 

“Hey, Hinata.” 

That’s how Hinata was greeted that morning at the gym by Sugawara.  
“How’re you feeling today?” 

Yesterday had been one of Hinata’s off days. The school announced that they hired a new principal and that worried Hinata a lot, until he found out it was a female who he heard was nothing like him. It still put Hinata on edge and he was a little jumpy that day, but he talked about his feelings about this, instead of keeping them to himself. 

He found that talking about it with others gave him reassurance and helped the others know how he was doing that day. 

“Good. I talked to Oikawa-San and Kageyama last night. Oikawa said the same thing happened to him in middle school but never told anyone. I’m glad I talked about it though. It made me not so worried.”  
He said, getting ready for warm up. 

“I’m glad you’re doing better today. I think the principal is coming by later today to check out the clubs, just to give you a heads up. We’re here too if you need us.” 

“Thanks, Sugawara-San.” Hinata smiled, then they waited for the rest of the team to show up before starting practice.

 

。。。

 

“Hinata! You ready?” Yamaguchi asked, popping his head into Hinata’s classroom. It was his idea for them to start eating lunch together and Hinata was totally okay with it. 

“Coming!” Hinata said, grabbing his lunch, but he made the mistake of going to sling it over his shoulder and knocked over his classmates things off her desk... just like that first day. 

“I’m so sorry!” He said, dropping to knees to pick everything up before she could get mad, but the outburst he expected never came. Instead, she kneeled down next to him and stopped him from picking anything up. 

“It’s okay, Hinata. It was an accident.” She said sweetly.   
“You didn’t do it on purpose.” 

“But I-“

“No, really. I got it.” She smiled at him instead of scold him like she had before.   
“Thank you though.” 

Hinata was confused and instead handed her the items that had fallen from her desk.  
“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay... and... I’m sorry about what happened before. It was an accident back then too... and I should’ve been nicer.” 

She was talking about the day Osamu showed up. She had apologized before when Hinata came back to school after the lawsuit, but she hasn’t really talked to him since. 

“I-it’s okay. I don’t mind.” Hinata said, helping her pick up her things anyway. 

“Oh, thank you.” She said, taking her books.   
“I... uh... I hope we can still be friends.” 

Hinata smiled.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

 

When he left, he followed Yamaguchi to his classroom where the first years all ate together. 

“I heard the principal is coming to check out the clubs today.” Yachi said.   
“Someone said that she’s really nice- oh- I’m sorry, Hinata.” She said. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I heard she was nice too.” He said. “Sugawara said she was coming to visit clubs tonight.” 

“Oh, cool.” Yamaguchi said, not really knowing how to respond. He wasn’t sure if talking about it would be worse than not, but either way, it was awkward. And Hinata could tell. 

“It’s alright. Yesterday was kind of hard, but I talked about it and I know you guys will be there too, so that helps me.” He said. 

“Oh good. I’m glad you’re feeling better today.” Yahci said.

“Sugawara-San said the same thing this morning.” Hinata beamed. 

“Just gotta look out for you.” Tsukishima added. Some tone he always had, but Hinata knew he cared. He knew he did when he didn’t object to them all sitting together for lunch.   
Hinata smiled again.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” 

 

。。。

 

“It was nice meeting you all.” The principal said before she left the gymnasium, where the volleyball team all waved goodbye. 

“She was nice.” Nishinoya said. 

“I liked her personality.” Ennoshita chimed in. 

“Yes, she’s very polite.” Takeda said. 

Hinata agreed with all their statements. She was a really nice lady, and her position as principal wasn’t worrying him. But he was glad that Sugawara stayed with him the whole time she was visiting though. 

Hinata started feeling more nervous around people with an authority over him, because that meant they could tell him what to do whenever they wanted. They could easily take advantage of their power like Osamu did and Hinata expected them to. 

He only felt comfortable talking about it with Oikawa, who understood how he felt and even admitted to fearing some of his teachers after that. But he said he always was cautious but didn’t let that stop him from living.   
Hinata took the advice with stride and that’s what helped him today with meeting the new principal. 

“You alright?” Sugawara asked after she left and everyone got ready to leave.

“Fine. Thanks.” He smiled genuinely. 

“Okay, I’m glad. We should get going I guess, it’s getting kind of late and Daichi said he’s going to buy us pork buns.” 

“Really!? Oh yay!” Hinata said and went to get his things so they could leave. 

That was another thing that changed after the incident. The doctor at the hospital told Hinata that he was smaller than he should be.   
He had eaten almost nothing during those couple of weeks and with not playing volleyball, he lost weight and muscle. 

It took a while, but he finally got his appetite. It helped to eat lunch with his friends, who were different than his family when it came to eating. 

“Hinata!” 

Hinata was just leaving the club room when he heard Kageyama call his name from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Coming!” 

“Hey. What’re you doing when you get home?” Kageyama asked.

“Why?” 

“I’m free to talk again tonight... if you want.” 

“Thanks!” Hinata smiled,  
“It really helped me last night, getting to talk to both you and Oikawa. He said having his friend Iwaizumi-San to talk to helped him. You’re like that friend to me.” 

“...that’s not true...” 

Hinata looked over at Kageyama with a confused look.   
“What do mean? It is true.” 

“Iwaizumi-San probably knew what was happening when it happened to Oikawa-San... I didn’t even know until Tokyo...” 

“That’s because I didn’t want anyone to know. I thought it was easier to not make a big deal out of it. And I told you that he threatened to hurt Yachi-San and other girls if I said anything...”

“I know... but I wish I could’ve done more.” 

“Kageyama-Kun,” Hinata stopped and turned to face Kageyama.  
“You’re doing so much for me. I mean it. You’ve made this so much easier for me. I really don’t think I could’ve gotten through all of this with you all. Thank you. I really mean it.” 

 

。。。

 

“Goodnight, Nii-Chan!” Natsu said when she passed Hinata’s door to get to her room. 

“Goodnight, Natsu!” 

Hinata had just finished his homework and was getting ready for bed. He had texted Oikawa earlier to tell him about his day and they talked for a little while before he texted Kageyama. 

They talked throughout the day, but it was easier to talk to him when no one else was around. Just the two of the texting or talking helped. 

“Shouyou? Are you going to bed.” His mother asked. 

“Just a second. I’m saying goodnight to Kageyama.”

“Okay. I’m glad to see you’re happier today.” She smiled.

“Me too. It was a good day today.” 

“Oh good. Well get some okay?” 

“Okay, goodnight mom.” 

“Goodnight, Shouyou.” 

It was also easier to talk to his parents now that he felt he could be honest with them. They told him that he shouldn’t feel nervous about talking to them if he felt like something was wrong. 

There was a lot to process and accept throughout these months. But Hinata was glad for all of it. It was hard at first, but he knew now that all that support he had from the beginning was still there and helped him each and everyday to keep on living life. 

He may not have wanted it to be because of what happened, but he felt closer and more connected to his friends and family and for that he was grateful. 

It wasn’t always going to be easy, but he knew he would succeed as long as he had his friends and family with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


End file.
